interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua v
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- V-dal|dal :valle in V V-formad|formad :in forma de V V-formation|formation :formation in V V-ringad|ringad :con décolleté fr dekålte in V V-ringning|ringning :décolleté fr dekålte in V V-tecken|tecken :signo de V va :I interj como?, que dice tu/vos? II s (systema de) approvisionamento de aqua e emissario va-anläggning|va|anläggning :installation de aqua e emissario Vaalfloden :le Vaal vaccin :med vaccino; :~ mot difteri/mot rabies/mot tuberkulos vaccino antidiphteric/antirabic/antituberculose vaccination :med vaccination, inoculation; :förnya en ~ revaccinar vaccinationsinstrument :med vaccinator vaccinationskort :med certification de vaccination vaccinationsmärke :med cicatrice de vaccination vaccinationsärr :med cicatrice de vaccination vaccinatör :med vaccinator, inoculator vaccindepå :med deposito de vaccino vaccindos :med dose/dosis de vaccino vaccinera :med vaccinar, inocular; :~ om revaccinar vaccinering :med vaccination, inoculation vacker :belle; :det är ~t väder il face belle/bon tempore; :en ~ dag un belle die/jorno; :en ~ summa pengar un bon/belle summa de moneta, un summa considerabile de moneta; jo, ~t! non del toto!, jammais!; :mycket ~ venuste; :räcka ~ tass dar le pata; :sitt ~t! resta/remane sedite!; :~t! ben!, bravo! it vackerhet :beltate vackla :vacillar, titubar; :fig hesitar, vacillar vacklan :vacillamento, vacillation, titubation; :fig hesitation, vacillation, instabilitate vacklande :vacillante, vacillatori, titubante, instabile; :~nde hälsa sanitate menaciate vad :I pron relat que, qual; :allt ~ du sagt tote lo que tu ha dicite; :~ det beträffar quanto a isto; :~ som helst quecunque; :~ än quecunque II pron interr que, qual, como; :~ för en? que?; :~ för sorts musik? que/qual typo de musica?; :~ har du för avsikt? qual es tu intention?; :~ säger du? que dice tu?, como?; :~ är det här? que es isto? III adv que, como; :~ arg han var! como ille esseva furiose!; :~ dumt! que nonsenso! ~ hon är vacker! como illa es belle! IV s 1 (vadställe) vado 2 jur (vädjande till högre rätt) appello, appellation, recurso; :inlägga ~ mot appellar/recurrer contra 3 vadhållning) sponsion; :förlora ett ~ perder un sponsion; :hålla/slå ~ facer un sponsion, sponder; :slå ~ om något deponer un summa super un cosa; :vinna ett ~ ganiar un sponsion V s anat sura; :kramp i ~en crampo sural VI s fiske draga vada :vadar vadan :(varifrån) de ubi; :(varför) perque, proque, porque, quare vadare|vadarfåglar :(el. vadarfåglar) zool (ordning) charadriformes vadbar :vadabile vadben :anat fibula, perone vadd :watta, coton; :med watta/coton hydrophile vaddera :text wattar vaddtuss :flocco/tuffo de watta vaddtäcke :copertura wattate vadeanmälan|vadeinlaga :(el. vadeinlaga) jur appello, appellation, recurso vademecum :vademecum lat vadetalan :jur appello, appellation, recurso vadfiske :pisca al draga vadhelst :quecunque vadhållare :persona qui face un sponsion vadhållning :sponsion vadlång :(om kjol) que fini al sura vadmal :text vadmal sv vadmalskläder :vestimentos de vadmal sv vadmuskel :anat musculo sural vadslagning :sponsion vadsomhelst :quecunque vadställe :vado vadå :que?, como?; :~ stor? que (vole tu dicer), grande?, grande, eh? vae victis|vae|victis :vae victis lat vä, guai al vincites vafalls :como?, que dice tu/vos? vag :vage, confuse, imprecise, diffuse, indistincte, indeterminate; :en ~ känsla un sentimento vage/diffuse; :i ~a ordalag in parolas/terminos imprecise/approximative vagabond :vagabundo vagabondage :vita vagabunde; :vagabundage -ad3e vagabondera :vagabundar vagabondering :vagabundage -ad3e vagabondliv :vita vagabunde vagant :vagabundo; :hist poeta vagante vagantpoesi :litt poesia de poetas vagante vagel :1 med hordeolo 2 (sittstång för höns) percha -sh- de gallinas vagga :I s cuna; :från ~n till graven desde le cuna usque al sepulcro; :lägga i ~n incunar II v cunar; :~ när man går balanciar se vaggande :cunante; :balanciante vaggning :(le) cunar; :balanciamento vaggsång :canto de cuna vaggtryck :boktr incunabulo; :specialist på ~ incunabulista vaggvisa :canto de cuna vaghet :character vage, imprecision, indetermination, indistinction vagina :anat vagina vaginal :anat vaginal vaginism :med vaginismo vaginit :med vaginitis vagitorium :med vagitorio vagn :(fordon) vehiculo; :(kärra) carro; :(liten kärra) carretto; :(droska, kaross) cochi -sh-, carrossa; :(liten vagn) cochietto -sh-; :(bil) auto(mobile); :(lastbil) camion; :(på skrivmaskin) carro; :järnv wagon; :femte hjulet under ~en fig le quinte rota del carro/del carretto; :köra ~ cochiar -sh-; :transportera på ~ vehicular, carrear vagnbjörn :järnv vehiculo pro/a transportar wagones per un strata vagnborg :mil fortification temporari formate de carros in un circulo vagnhall :grande remissa vagnmakeri :(yrke) construction de carros/de carrettos/de carrossas, carrosseria; :(arbetsplats) officina del carrero/del carrettero/del carrossero vagnmästare :järnv conductor vagnpark :parco automobile vagnretur :(på skrivmaskin) retorno automatic del carro vagnsaxel :tekn axe vagnsfett :grassia de carro vagnsfjäder :resorto de carro/de carrossa vagnshjul :rota de carro/de carretto/de carrossa vagnsklass :järnv classe ferroviari/de traino vagnskorg :cassa de carro vagnslass :carrettata vagnslast :carga, cargamento vagnslider :remissa vagnsskakel :timon vagnsskjul :remissa vagnssmörja :grassia de carro vagnsspann :par de cavallos vagnssätt :järnv traino vagnsunderrede :chassis fr shasi vagong :järnv wagon vagotomi :med vagotomia vaj :manco, mancantia; :det är ~ på motorn il ha un manco/mancantia al motor, le motor non functiona (satisfacientemente) vaja :I v balanciar se; :(om flagga) flottar; :(om träd) oscillar; :(om växter) nutar II s zool ren femina vajer|wire :(el. wire) cablo de aciero vajning :balanciamento, flottation, oscillation, nutation vajsing :manco, mancantia; :det är ~ på bilen il ha un manco/mancantia al auto(mobile), le auto(mobile) non functiona (satisfacientemente) vak :I (öppning i is) foramine in le glacie II (vakande) vigilia, velia; :(vakpersonal) personal de guarda/de vigilantia nocturne; :fiske ascension al superfacie vaka :I v vigiliar, veliar; :person som ~r vigilator; :fiske fisken ~r le pisce ascende al superfacie; :sjö båten ~r väl le nave seque ben le movimentos del mar II s 1 vigilia, velia 2 zool turdo philomelos lat vakans :(ledighet från tjänst) vacantia; :(obesatt tjänst) posto/empleo vacante, vacantia vakanslista :lista de postos/empleos vacante/de vacantias vakanstid :duration del vacantia vakant :vacante; :en ~ tjänst un posto/empleo vacante; :vara ~ vacar, esser vacante vakare :fiske boia ancorate/flottator marcante retes vaken :(ej sovande) eveliate, vigile; :(pigg) eveliate, al(l)erte, vive, vivace; :(uppmärksam) attente, attentive; :få någon ~ eveliar un persona vakendröm :sonio diurne vakendrömma :soniar eveliate vakendrömmare :soniator eveliate vakenhet :vigilantia, vigor, vivacitate, attention vakna :eveliar se vaknatt :(frivillig) guarda/vigilantia nocturne/de nocte; :(ofrivillig) nocte de velia vakpersonal :personal de guarda/vigilantia nocturne vaksam :vigilante, attente, attentive, al(l)erte; :vara ~ vigilar vaksamhet :vigilantia, attention vakt :(person) guarda, guardiano, vigilator, homine de faction; :(bevakning) guarda, faction; :(uppsyningsman) custode; :(lokal) posto/sala de attender; :gå på ~ montar le guarda, facer su ronda; :hålla ~ veliar, vigilar, guardar; :slå ~ om veliar al, vigilar super; :stå på ~ esser de guarda/de faction; :sätta ut ~er poner guardas, picchettar; :vara på sin ~ esser vigilante/al(l)erte vakta :guardar, surveliar, custodiar vaktare :guarda, guardator, guardiano, surveliante, surveliator, vigilator, custode vaktarrest :mil arresto rigorose vaktavlösning :cambia de guarda vaktbefälhavare|vaktchef :(el. vaktchef) officiero de guarda vaktbolag :servicio de surveliantia/de controlo vaktel :zool coturnice, qualia vaktgöring :servicio de guarda/de faction vakthavande :de guarda vakthund :can de guarda vakthållning :guarda, surveliantia, vigilantia vaktkedja :picchetto; :bilda ~ picchettar vaktkonstapel :(polis) policiero de guarda; :mil prime soldato de guarda vaktkontor :(för polis) officio policiari/de policia; :mil officio de guarda vaktkur :guarita vaktlista :lista de attender vaktman :custode vaktmanskap :guarda; :patrullerande ~ patrulia, ronda vaktmästare :(på arbetsplats) concierge fr kå)sjär3, messagero -d3-; :(uppsyningsman i större hus) concierge, guardiano; :(dörrvakt) concierge, portero; :(på bio) attendente, custode; :(i kyrka) sacristano; :(kypare) servitor vaktmästartjänst :servicio/empleo de concierge fr kå)sjär3 vaktombyte :cambio de guarda vaktparad :parada del guarda vaktpass :guarda, servicio vaktpersonal :personal de guarda/de surveliantia vaktpost :(person) guarda, sentinella; :(plats) posto de guarda; :sätta ut ~er poner sentinellas vaktrum :antecamera, sala de attender; :tjänstgöra i ~ antecamerar vaktstuga :refugio de attender; :(för vaktpost) guarita (de sentinella) vaktstyrka :(truppas de) guarda vakttjänst :servicio de guarda/de faction/de vigilantia nocturne vakttorn :(turre de) guarita, turre de vigilantia vakuol :biol vacuolo; :som avser ~ vacuolar vakuum :vacuo vakuumbroms :freno a/de vacuo vakuumförpackad :imballate sub vacuo vakuumförpackning :imballage -ad3e sub vacuo vakuumpump :pumpa a/de vacuo vakuumtorka :torrefacer sub vacuo val :I (utväljande) (s)election, option; :(röstning) election, suffragio, votation; :(avgörande) decision; :(mellan två möjligheter) alternativa; :allmänna ~ electiones general; :direkta ~ electiones directe; :fria ~ electiones libere; :förrätta ~ tener electiones; :gå till ~ vader al urnas; :göra ett ~ prender un decision, (s)eliger; :indirekta ~ electiones indirecte; :ogiltigförklara ett ~ annullar un election; :ställa någon inför ett ~ offerer a un persona le option inter duo cosas; :träffa ett ~ prender un decision, (s)eliger; :~ genom handuppräckning votation a mano levate; :var i ~et och kvalet pesar/ponderar le pro(s) e le contra(s) II 1 zool balena; :bard~ar (grupp) mystacocetes; :blå~ rorqual blau; :dvärg~ balenoptera auctoristrata lat; :fen~ar (familj) balenopteras; :glatt~ar (familj) balenidas; :grind~ globicephala melena lat; :grå~ eschrichtio; :grönlands~ balena mystaceto lat; :knöl~ megaptero; :nar~ monodon monocero lat, narval; :nar~ar (familj) monodontidas; :nord~ balena mystaceto lat; :näbb~ar (familj) ziphiidas; :pilot~ globicephala melena lat; :puckel~ megaptero; :rät~ar (familj) balenidas; :sej~ balenoptera boreal; :sill~ balenoptera physalo lat; :Sowerbys näbb~ mesoplodo bidente; :spermaceti~ar (familj) physeteridas; :svart~ globicephala melena lat; :tand~ar (grupp) odontocetes; :~ar (ordning) cetaceos; :vik~ balenoptera auctoristrata lat; :vit~, vitfisk beluga, delphinaptero leucas lat; :vit~ar (familj) monodontidas 2 (mått) un numero de octanta; :en ~ strömming octanta haringos baltic vala :myt divinatrice, vaticinatrice, prophetessa valack :zool cavallo castrate valaffisch :poster eng poustö/placard fr plaka:r electoral valagitation :action/agitation electoral valarbetare :laborator/travaliator electoral valbar :eligibile; :ej ~ ineligibile valbarhet :eligibilitate valberedning :pol gruppo de labor/de travalio que propone/recommenda parlamentarios (a commissiones etc.) valberättigad :qui ha le derecto de voto/de eliger, competente pro votar valborgsmässoafton :le Vigilia de Prime Maio valbyrå :bureau fr byro de voto/de votation valbås :cabina de votation valdag :die/jorno del electiones valdebatt :debatto electoral valdeltagande :participation electoral valdens :rel valdese, valdesiano valdensisk :rel valdesian; :~a reformrörelsen le valdesianismo valdistrikt :districto electoral valdjur :(ordning) cetaceos vale :tvi ~! damnate! valen :gelate de frigido, torpide, esturdite, rigide, rigidite valenhet :torpiditate, esturdimento, rigiditate valens :kem valentia valenselektron :kem electron de valentia valenstal :kem numero de(l) valentia valeriana :bot valeriana valerianadroppar :farm tinctura de valeriana valfläsk :promissas preelectoral exaggerate valframgång :progresso/successo electoral valfri :optional, optative, facultative; :~tt ämne materia optative/a option valfrändskap :parentato spiritual/de spirito, affinitate intellectual/spiritual, conformitate de ideas, analogia de spirito, congenialitate valfusk :fraude/corruption electoral valfångare :fiske piscator de balenas valfångarharpun :lancea-harpon valfångarskepp :baleniera, balenero valfångst :fiske pisca de balena(s) valförrättare :presidente/preside de un local de voto/de votation valhaj :zool rhincodo Valhall :myt Valhalla valhänt :(valen) gelate de frigido, torpide, esturdite, rigide, rigidite; :(tafatt) inhabile, inexperte, impractic valhänthet :(valenhet) torpiditate, esturdimento, rigiditate; :(tafatthet) inhabilitate valid :valide validera :validar validitet :validitate valium :valium® valk :(förhårdnad i huden) callo, callositate; :(fettanhopning) rolo de grassia; :(rulle i frisyr) chignon fr shinjå); :arkit toro; :ha ~ar i händerna haber manos callose valka :text fullar valkampanj :campania electoral valkare :text fullator valkassa :fundo electoral valkeri :text fullatura valkfrisyr :pectinatura a chignon fr shinjå) valkig :callose valkighet :callositate valklimat :climate preelectoral valkmaskin :text fullator valkning :text fullatura valkokeri :funderia de oleo de balena valkredskap :text fullatorio valkrets :districto electoral valkyria|valkyrja :(el. valkyrja) valkyria isl valkyrieartad :de valkyria isl vall :1 (uppkastad sträng av jord/snö) muro de terra/de nive; :mil vallation, vallo, muralia, terrapleno; :befästa med ~ar mil vallar, terraplenar 2 lantbr (mark besådd med gräs/klöver) pastura; :driva boskap i ~ menar bestias a pastura valla :I v 1 (låta beta) menar a pastura; :(vakta) observar, surveliar; :~ en misstänkt på brottsplatsen conducer un suspecto al loco del crimine/delicto 2 ~ skidor incerar skis 3 lantbr (om åker) ~ igen coperir se de herba; :~ sig (bilda gräsmark) facer/formarpastura de herba; :~s igen coperir se de herba II s (glidmedel för skidor) cera a/de/pro skis vallag :jur lege electoral vallare :lantbr guardiano/conductor de bestias, vacchero, bovero vallfart :pelegrinage -ad3e, peregrination vallfartsort :loco de pelegrinage -ad3e/de peregrination vallfärd :pelegrinage -ad3e, peregrination vallfärda :pelegrinar, peregrinar vallfärdare :pelegrino, peregrino; :(till Det heliga landet) palmero vallgrav :(kring slott) fossato de castello; :mil fossato; :(tvärgående) transversa vallgång :lantbr (le) menar a pastura vallhorn :mus corno de pastor vallhund :lantbr can de pastor vallhö :lantbr feno de praticultura vallista :lista electoral/del electores vallmo :bot papavere; :strand~ glaucio vallmoaktig :bot papaveracee vallmofrö :kul grana de papavere vallmoväxter :bot (familj) papaveraceas vallning :1 lantbr (le) menar a pastura 2 (av skidor) inceration vallodling :lantbr praticultura vallokal :local de voto/de votation vallon :wallon vallonsk :wallon vallonska :1 språk (dialekt) wallon 2 (kvinna) (femina) wallon vallonsmide :ferreria wallon vallpojke :lantbr juvene guardiano/conductor de bestias, juvene vacchero/bovero vallvisa :mus simple canto pastoral vallväxt :bot planta de praticultura vallåt :mus simple canto pastoral vallöfte :promissa preelectoral vallört :bot symphyto; :foder~ symphyto aspere; :uppländsk ~ symphyto uplandic; :äkta ~ symphyto officinal valmad :arkit valmat tak tecto que se declina a quatro lateres valmanifest :manifesto electoral valmanskår :corpore electoral, electorato valmanöver :manovra electoral valmtak :arkit tecto que se declina a quatro lateres valmöjlighet :alternativa valmöte :reunion/meeting eng mi:ting electoral valna :rigidir se, rigidificar se valnederlag :disfacta electoral valnämnd :consilio electoral valnöt :bot nuce valnötsträ :ligno de nuciero valnötsträd :bot nuciero valnötsväxter :bot (familj) juglandaceas valolja :oleo de balena valomgång :torno del electiones valorisation :valorisation valorisering :valorisation valp :canetto valpa :parer/parturir canettos valperiod :periodo electoral valpig :grossier, crasse, mal educate valpighet :grosseria, crassitate, crassitude valplats :campo de battalia valplikt :obligation de votar valpning :parto/parturition de canettos valprognos :prognose/prognosis preelectoral valprogram :programma electoral valpropaganda :propaganda electoral valprövning :scrutinio valpsjuka :veter maladia/morbo de canettos valrav :sperma/blanco de balena, spermaceti valresultat :resultato del electiones valross :zool morsa valrossbete :defensa de morsa valrörelse :campania electoral valröst :voto vals :I tekn cylindro/rolo compressor; :(för metaller) laminator II 1 mus valse, walzer ty valtsör; :dansa ~ valsar 2 (lögn) mentita, mendacio; :dra en ~ mentir valsa :1 (bearbeta med vals) rolar, cylindrar, applanar con rolo 2 mus (dansa vals) valsar; :(dansa) dansar 3 (ljuga) mentir valsammanträde :(kardinalernas) conclave valsare :tekn laminator valsbar :tekn laminabile valsedel :bulletin/scheda electoral/de voto/de votation valseger :victoria electoral valskolk :abstention del voto valskolkare :abstentionista valslogan :slogan eng slougön electoral valsmaskin :laminatorio valsmelodi :mus melodia de mesura triple/de mesura a tres tempores valsning :tekn lamination, cylindrage -ad3e valspråk :motto, devisa valspäck :lardo/grassia de balena valssteg :passo/figura de un valse/de un walzer ty valtsör valstakt :mus mesura triple/a tres tempores valstrid :lucta electoral valstråd :filo laminate valsverk :tekn laminatorio valsverksarbetare :laminator valsystem :systema electoral valsätt :modo de eliger valtaktik :tactica electoral valtal :discurso electoral valthorn :mus trompa de chassa sh- valthornist|valthornsblåsare :(el. valthornsblåsare) mus sonator de trompa de chassa sh- valthornssnäcka :zool buccino valurna :urna electoral; :gå till valurnorna vader al urnas valuta :(betalningsmedel) moneta; :(värde) valor; :(kurs) cambio, curso; :(gällande myntslag) valuta, devisa; :flytande ~ moneta flottante; hård ~ moneta forte; :få ~ för pengarna fig haber bon valor pro su moneta; :utländsk ~ devisa estranier valutabrott :violation del lege monetari valutadeklaration :declaration de devisas valutaexpert :cambista valutafond :fonte de devisas valutahandel :mercato del devisas, excambio monetari valutakontroll :controlo del devisas valutakris :crise/crisis monetari/de moneta valutakurs :taxa de (ex)cambio valutalag :lege monetari valutamarknad :mercato del devisas/de cambios valutanedskrivning :devalutation valutapolitik :politica monetari valutareglering :controlo del devisas valutareserv :reserva de devisas valutasmuggling :contrabando/commercio illegal de devisas valutasvin :persona qui profita del excambio monetari al mercato nigre valutatillgång :ressource fr resurs de devisas valutatransaktion :transaction monetari valutera :valutar valutering :valutation valutgång :resultato del electiones valv :(välvning) curva(tura); :arkit volta; :bygga/slå ett valv voltar valvaka :vespera/vespere/vigilia del electiones valvbåge :arkit arco de volta, cintra valvbågskonstruktion :arkit construction a/de cintra valvel :anat valvula valvgång :arkit arcada, columnada, colonnada, claustro valvkupa :arkit cupola valvsslagning :arkit (le) voltar valvstomme :arkit ossatura de un volta valår :anno del electiones valör :(värde) valor; :(färgton) tinta, tincto, tinctura, tono, nuance fr nya):s; :(betydelsenyans) valor vamp :femina fatal, vamp eng væmp, seductrice, tentatrice vampa :seducer, tentar vampig :seducente, tentante vampning :seduction, seducimento, tentation vampyr :zool vampir; :fig vampir vampyraktig :vampiric vampyrfladdermus :zool vampir van :I adj habituate (a), accostumate (a), familiarisate (con); :(välbekant) familiar, habitual; :(övad) experte, exercitate, experimentate, habile; :gammalt och ~t vetule/vetere (circumstantias) e familiar; :med ~ hand con mano experte; :vara ~ vid esser familiarisate con; :vara ~ vid att esser accostumate/habituate a, haber le costume/habitude de, soler II s myt deo ancian nordic vana :habitude, habito, costume, consuetude, uso, usage -ad3e, usantia, more, consuetude, routine fr rutin; :av gammal ~ per habitude/costume, secundo le costume, como de costume; :brist på ~ imperitia; :ha för ~ att esser accostumate/habituate a; :ha ~n inne esser experte/experimentate/versate; :ingrodd ~ habitude inveterate, institution; :lägga sig till med en ~ prender/contractar un habitudine/un costume; :sin ~ trogen fidel(mente) a su habitude(s), secundo le costume, como de costume; :~ns makt le fortia del habitude/del costume vanadin :geol vanadinite vanadium :kem vanadium vanart :vitio, depravation, degeneration, perversion vanartad :vitiose, depravate, degenerate, perverse vanartas :prender/contractar mal habitudines/costumes vanartig :vitiose, depravate, degenerate, perverse vand :costumate (a), habituate (a) vandal :1 (förstörare) vandalo, devastator 2 hist vandalo vandalisera :vandalisar, devastar vandalisering :vandalismo, devastation vandalisk :vandale, vandalic vandalism :vandalismo, devastation vandel :conducta; :handel och ~ conducta, modo de viver vandla :handla och ~ comportar se, conducer se vandra :camminar, migrar, ambular, ir a pede, promenar se, facer un promenada; :~ omkring (de)ambular, (di)vagar, itinerar vandrande :ambulante, ambulatori, mobile, migratori; :den ~ juden myt le Judeo/Hebreo errante; :~ njure med ren mobile; :~ pinne zool ramo ambulante; :~ vålnad skeleto ambulante/vivente vandrare :camminator de longe distantias, campator ambulante; :migrator, vagabundo, homine errante vandrarfolk :nomades vandrarhem :albergo de juventute vandring :(längre tur till fots) excursion a pede, viage -ad3e pedestre/a pede; :(förflyttning) migration; :(planlös) vagabundage -ad3e, errantia, peregrination vandringsbibliotek :bibliotheca ambulante vandringsfisk :zool pisce migratori vandringsgräshoppa :zool acridio vandringsled :sentiero de promenada vandringslust :gusto del aventura vandringsman :camminator de longe distantias, campator ambulante, migrator, vagabundo, homine errante vandringspokal :cuppa rotative/de defia; :fig (lösaktig kvinna) bagassa, prostituta, puta, putana vandringspris :premio rotative/de defia vandringsstav :baston, canna vandringstur :excursion a pede vandringsutställning :exhibition/exposition ambulante vanebildande :que causa/crea (le) dependentia vanedjur :animal de costume vanedrinkare :bibitor inveterate/consuetudinari/habitual vaneförbrytare :delinquente habitual/de habitude, recidivista vanehandling :automatismo vanekristen :christiano per habitude/per costume vanemänniska :routinero rut- vanemässig :habitual, routinari rut- vanerökare :fumator inveterate/consuetudinari/habitual vanesak :question de habitude/de costume vaneslav :sclavo de su habitudines vanetjuv :fur habitual vanetänkande :modo stereotype de pensar vanför :invalide, infirme; :~ person invalido vanföreställning :illusion, delusion, idea erronee/false vanförhet :invaliditate, infirmitate vanheder :dishonor, vergonia, infamia, opprobrio, disgratia; :dra ~ över dishonorar, facer vergonia a vanhederlig :dishonorante, diffamante, diffamatori, degradante, ignominiose, infamante, infamatori vanhedra :dishonorar, diffamar, degradar, infamar vanhedrande :dishonorante, diffamante, diffamatori, degradante, infamante, infamatori, ignominiose vanhelga :profanar, violar; :person som ~r sacrilego, profanator, violator vanhelgande :sacrilege, profanatori; :~ handling sacrilegio vanhelgd :sacrilegio, profanation, violation vanhävd :negligentia, inobservantia vanhävdad :neglecte, abandonate vanilj :bot vanilla vaniljglass :kul gelato al/de vanilla vaniljkräm :kul crema al vanilla vaniljsmak :gusto de vanilla; :med ~ vanillate vaniljsocker :kul sucro vanillate vaniljstång :kul siliqua de vanilla vaniljsås :kul sauce fr så:s al/de vanilla vanillin :kem vanillina vank :manco, mancantia, mancamento, defecto, deficientia, imperfection, falta; :utan ~ sin defecto; :utan ~ och brist salvo error e omission vanka :flanar; :person som ~r flanator vankas :attender; :det vankades kakor åt oss nos attendeva/habeva biscuites; :det ~ nog stryk för honom ille pote/debe attender un bastonada vankelmod :instabilitate, indecision, irresolution, indetermination, versatilitate, inconstantia vankelmodig :hesitante, instabile, indecise, irresolute, indeterminate, versatile, inconstante vankelmodighet :instabilitate, indecision, irresolution, indetermination, versatilitate, inconstantia vankfri :sin defecto vanlig :(bruklig) ordinari, habitual, accostumate, costumari, consuete, solite, currente, normal, usual, familiar, commun; :(allmän) ordinari, commun; :(alldaglig) ordinari, conventional, banal, vulgar, quotidian; :den ~a betydelsen av ett ord le signification ordinari/commun/currente de un parola; en helt ~ människa un homine multo simple; :ett ~t namn un nomine ordinari; :i ~a fall normalmente, ordinarimente, generalmente, communmente, usualmente, habitualmente, in general; :min ~a plats mi placia habitual; :som ~t secundo le costume, como de costume; :~ dagslända zool ephemera vulgar; :~ dvärgmus zool sorice aranee; :~ groda zool rana temporari; :~ lunglav bot lobaria pulmonar; :~ marulk zool lophio piscatori; :~ räv zool vulpe vulpes; :~ snok zool natrix, natrice vanligen :normalmente, ordinarimente, generalmente, communmente, usualmente, habitualmente, in general, vulgo lat vanlighet :quotidianitate, banalitate, trivialitate; :efter ~en como de costume, secundo le costume; :mot ~en contrari al costume vanligtvis :normalmente, ordinarimente, generalmente, communmente, usualmente, habitualmente, in general, vulgo lat vanlottad :disproviste, dishereditate, dispossedite, disavantagiate -d3- vanmakt :impotentia; :(svimning) syncope, evanescimento; :falla i ~ (svimma) perder conscientia, suffrer un syncope, evanescer vanmäktig :impotente; :(avsvimmad) inconsciente; :stå ~ inför esser impotente contra/ante; :~ vrede ira/furor/rabie/cholera impotente vanmäktighet :impotentia; :(svimning) syncope, evanescimento; :falla i ~ (svimma) perder conscientia, suffrer un syncope, evanescer vanna :I s lantbr vanno; :tekn (vid glastillverkning) furno/fornace de vitro; :rensa i ~ lantbr vannar II v lantbr vannar vanpryda :render fede, guastar vanryktad :de mal reputation/fama, malfamate vanrykte :mal reputation/renomine/fama, discredito; :bringa i ~ discreditar, compromitter (le reputation de); :komma/råka i ~ cader in discredito vansinne :follia, dementia, alienation, delirio, mania, affollamento, furor, insanitate, phrenesia, vesania; :(hos hund) rabie; :driva till ~ affollar vansinnesdåd :acto/action folle/de follia vansinnesfärd :cursa folle vansinneskörning :(le) conducer inconsideratemente vansinnig :(tokig) folle, lunatic, insan, alienate, delirante, maniac, phrenetic, paranoic, vesanic; :(rasande) furibunde, furiose, infuriate, choleric; :(om hund) rabie, rabiose; :(oriktig) false, erronee, incorrecte, improprie; :bli ~ affollar se vanskapad|vanskaplig|vanskapt :(el. vanskaplig, vanskapt) deformate, deforme, disfigurate, contrafacte, mal conformate; :med malformate vansklig :hasardate, hasardose, critic, precari, riscose, delicate, periculose vanskliggöra :hasardar, riscar vansklighet :precarietate, situation precari, periculo vansköta :mal administrar; :(försumma) negliger vanskötsel :negligentia vansläktas :degenerar (se) vanstyre :mal direction/governamento vanställa :deformar, disfigurar; :med malformar vanställd :deformate, deforme, disfigurate, contrafacte, mal conformate; :med malformate vanställdhet :deformitate, disfiguration; :med malformation vant :sjö cordage -ad3e vante :miton; :lägga vantarna på fig mitter le mano super vantolka :misinterpretar vantolkning :misinterpretation vantrevnad :discontent(ament)o, displacentia vantrivas :esser discontente/inconfortabile, non trovar se confortabile; :~ i staden non sentir se in casa in le citate; :~ med arbetet haber nulle placer de/in su labor/travalio vantrivsel :discontent(ament)o, displacentia vantro :(misstro) incredulitate, scepticismo; :rel incredulitate, irreligiositate, irreligion, manco de fide, miscredentia, impietate, atheismo vantrogen :(misstrogen) incredule, sceptic; :rel incredule, infidel, miscredente; :~ person persona incredule, incredulo; :rel miscredente, infidel, atheista, atheo vantyda :misinterpretar vantydning :misinterpretation vanvett :dementia, alienation, delirio, mania, affollamento, follia, furor, insanitate, phrenesia, vesania; :(hos hund) rabie; :driva till ~ affollar vanvettig :(tokig) folle, lunatic, insan, alienate, delirante, maniac, phrenetic, vesanic; :(rasande) furibunde, furiose, infuriate, choleric; :(om hund) rabie, rabiose; :(oriktig) false, erronee, incorrecte, improprie; :bli ~ affollar se vanvettighet :follia, dementia, alienation, delirio, mania, affollamento, furor, insanitate, phrenesia, vesania; :(hos hund) rabie; :driva till ~ affollar vanvetting :phrenetico vanvettshandling :acto/action folle/de follia vanvård :negligentia vanvårda :mal administrar; :(försumma) negliger vanvördig :irrespectuose, irreverente, indevote vanvördighet|vanvördnad :(el. vanvördnad) manco de respecto, irrespectuositate, irreverentia, indevotion vanära :I s dishonor, vergonia, infamia, opprobrio, disgratia; :dra ~ över dishonorar, facer vergonia a II v dishonorar, diffamar, degradar, infamar; :(kränka) dishonorar, violar; :rel profanar vanärande :dishonorabile, dishonorante, diffamante, diffamatori, degradante, infamante, ignominiose vapen :arma; :herald armas, blason, insignia; :besegra någon med hans egna ~ combatter un persona con su proprie armas; :bära ~ esser armate; :förbjudna ~ armas prohibite/tabu; :gripa till ~ prender le armas; :ha en örn i sitt ~ herald haber un aquila in su armas; :lägga ner vapnen/sträcka ~ mil deponer/render le armas; :lätta ~ armamento/armas legier -d3-; :tunga ~ armamento/armas pesante vapenaffär :commercio de armas vapenarsenal :arsenal, deposito de armas vapenbeskrivning :herald blason; :ge en ~ blasonar vapenbild :herald insignia de un blason vapenbok :herald (libro) armorial vapenbragd :acto heroic/de heroismo, prodessa vapenbroder :companion/camerada/fratre de armas vapenbrödraskap :(con)fraternitate de armas vapenbärande :armate vapendragare :hist scutero; :fig supporter eng söpå:tö vapenembargo :embargo sp (super le exportation) de armas vapenexport :exportation de armas vapenexportör :exportator de armas vapenfabrik :fabrica de armas/de armamentos vapenfri :~ tjänst mil servicio militar non-combattente; :~ tjänstepliktig mil non-combattente vapenför :mil apte pro servicio militar vapenförråd :arsenal, deposito de armas vapenförsäljning :vendita de armas vapengny :ruito de armas vapengren :mil arma; :tjänstgöra vid en ~ servir in un arma vapenhandel :commercio de armas vapenhot :menacia de armas vapenhus :arkit portico vapenleverans :fornitura/livration de armas vapenlicens :licentia/permisso (de porto) de armas vapenmakt :fortia de armas vapenproduktion :production de armas/de armamentos vapenregister :herald armorial vapenrock :tunica militar, cotta de armas vapensamling :panoplia vapenskrammel :ruito de armas vapensköld :herald scuto de armas, blason, insignia familiar vapenslag :mil arma vapensmed :armero; :(för svärd) spadero vapenstillestånd :armisticio, tregua, suspension del hostilitates, cessa-le-foco vapenstilleståndsdag :die de armisticio vapenstilleståndsfördrag :tractato de armisticio vapentillverkare :fabricator de armas vapentillverkning :fabrication de armas/de armamentos vapentjänst :mil servicio militar vapenvila :armisticio, tregua, suspension del hostilitates vapenvägra :mil objectar de conscientia vapenvägran :mil objection de conscientia vapenvägrare :mil objector de conscientia vapenvård :mil cura del armas vapenära :gloria militar vapenövning :exercitio del armas vapiti :zool cervo canadian vaporisation :vaporisation vaporisator :vaporisator vaporisera :vaporisar vaporositet :vaporositate vaporös :vaporose vapör :eructation, ructo var :I adv ubi; :jag vet inte ~ han bor io non sape ubi ille habita; :~ bor du? ubi habita tu?; :~ som helst ubique, ubicunque; :~ än ubique, ubicunque II pron omne, cata, tote; :självst cata uno; :i ~t fall in omne caso; som äger rum ~t annat år biennal; :~ dag omne die/jorno, diurne; :~ för sig cata uno pro se, separatemente, singulemente; :~ gång cata vice; :~ och en cata uno; :~ sin cata uno le sue; :~ tredje vecka omne tres septimanas III s med pus, pure; :bilda ~ formar pus; :utsöndra ~ suppurar IV s (överdrag) copertura var sin|var|sin|varsin :(el. varsin) cata uno le sue vara :I s merce, mercantia, producto, articulo; :tala varmt för ~n laudar/(re)commendar/preconisar un cosa II s ta sig till ~ guardar se; :ta till ~, ta ~ på usar, utilisar, emplear, facer uso/empleo de, servir se de, manear; :ta ~ på sig cargar se de se mesme/de se ipse, facer attention a se mesme/a se ipse; :ta ~ på tillfället sasir/prender le occasion; :ta väl ~ på tiden facer bon uso del tempore III s (tillvaro) esser IV v esser, exister; :det var en gång olim il habeva; :kommer att ~ (es)sera; :skulle ~ (es)serea; :var snäll och per favor; :var så god ecce, si il vos place, per favor, preca, vole ben; :~ av med (vara kvitt) esser liberate de/embarassate de; :(ha förlorat) esser private de; :~ berättigad till haber le facultate de; :~ hungrig haber fame; :~ i sitt esse/i sitt rätta element esser in su elemento; :~ i stånd att esser capabile a, poter; :~ kall/varm haber frigido/calor; :~ kallt/varmt (om väderlek) facer frigido/calor; :~ känslolös torper; :~ med (delta) participar; :~ närvarande assister a; :~ oförmögen att esser incapabile a; :~ på gott humör esser de bon humor; :~ samtidig med coexister; :~ till exister; :~ tillstädes ubicar; :~ trög torper V v 1 (fortfara, räcka) (per)durar, continuar, prolongar se, permaner; :(bestå) durar, conservar se, permaner in bon stato; :som ~r hela året perenne; :som ~r lika länge isochrone 2 med (utsöndra var) suppurar; :som ~r purulente; :~ sig suppurar varaktig :(beständig) (per)durabile, permanente, stabile, resistente, constante, immutabile; :(som varar länge) prolongate, permanente; :göra ~ stabilisar varaktighet :(beständighet) (per)durabilitate, stabilitate, immutabilitate, resistentia, constantia; :(långvarighet) permanentia; ~ av samma längd isochronismo varan :zool varano varandra|varann :(el. varann) se, reciprocamente, mutuemente, mutualmente, unaltere; :(mellan två) le un le altere; :(mellan flera) le unes le alteres; :de kysste ~ illes se basiava, illes basiava le un le altere; :efter ~ le un(es) post/detra le altere(s) varannan :omne secunde, tote (le) secunde; :~ månad bimensual, bimestral; :~ dag omne secunde die, cata duo dies varannandagsfeber|varannandagsfrossa :(el. varannandagsfrossa) med tertiana varanödla :zool varano; :varanödlor (familj) varanidas varar :zool (familj) bothidas varas :med suppurar varav :interr de que; :~ kommer det sig? qual es le ration?; :relat cuje, del qual(es); :vi såg tio bilar, ~ tre vita nos videva dece autos, del quales tres (esseva) blanc varbakterie :med bacterio purulente varbildning :med pyogenese, pyogenesis, pyogenia varblåsa :med pustula varböld :med abcesso varda :devenir, facer se; :varde ljus; :och det vart ljus bibl sia le lumine; :e se faceva le lumine vardag :die/jorno de(l) septimana, die/jorno de labor/de travalio; :om ~arna del/durante le septimana; :till ~s in le vita quotidian/de cata die vardaglig :(som äger rum på vardagarna) quotidian, de tote le dies, de cata die, habitual; :(vanlig) normal, ordinari, currente, commun, conventional, colloquial; :(trivial) trivial, insignificante, vulgar, banal, platte, prosaic; ett ~t utseende un facie ordinari; :~t uttryck språk colloquialismo vardaglighet :quotidianitate; :(trivialitet) trivialitate, insignificantia, banalitate, vulgaritate, prosaismo vardagsarbete :labor/travalio quotidian vardagsbestyr :preoccupationes quotidian vardagsbruk :till ~ pro uso currente vardagsfilosofi :philosophia practic vardagsföreteelse :quotidianitate vardagsklädd :in vestimentos de tote le dies vardagskläder :vestimentos de tote le dies vardagslag :i ~ del/durante le septimana vardagsliv :vita quotidian/de cata die, existentia quotidian vardagsmat :nutrimento/alimento(s) quotidian/substantial vardagsmiljö :ambiente quotidian/familiar vardagsmänniska :homine ordinari vardagsproblem :problema trivial vardagsrum :camera de esser/de sojorno/de viver, salon vardagsrutin :routine fr rutin quotidian/de cata die vardagsspråk :lingua/linguage -ad3e currente/usual/commun/quotidian/colloquial/parlate vardagsuttryck :språk colloquialismo vardagsvara :articulo de tote le dies vardagsverklighet :realitate quotidian vardagsvärld :mundo quotidian vardande :(le) devenir, nascentia, gestation, formation; :i ~ nascente, in gestation, in embryon, in stato embryonari varde :signo stratal o de navigation in forma de un monticulo de petras vardera :cata uno; :ge pojkarna ett äpple ~ da un malo/pomo a cata uno del pueros vare :~ sig... eller sia... sia; :~ sig man vill eller inte nolens volens lat varefter :post que/le qual varelse :esser, creatura, individuo; :fil ente, entitate varemot :contra que/le qual varenda :cata, omne, tote; :~ dag cata die; :~ en totes; :~ en av oss cata uno de nos varest :ubi vareviga :cata, omne, tote varfågel :zool lanio varför :interr proque, porque, perque, quare; :relat pro le qual, proque, porque, perque, quare varg :zool lupo; :som avser ~ lupin; :tjuta med ~arna ulular con le lupos; :vara hungrig som en ~ haber fame como un lupo; :~ i veum hist persona foras/foris del lege, proscripto vargatider :tempores difficile vargavinter :hiberno aspere/rigorose/dur vargaväder :tempore aspere/rigorose/dur varghona :zool lupo femina varghund :zool can lupo/lupin varginna :zool lupo femina vargpäls :pelle de lupo; :(klädesplagg) pellicia de lupo vargskinn :pelle de lupo vargtimme :hora de lupo vargunge :zool lupino; :fig boy scout junior eng d3u:njö vargvalp :zool lupino varhelst :ubicunque vari :interr in que, ubi; :relat in le qual, in que, ubi varia :varia variabel :I s variabile II adj variabile; :cambiante, instabile, inconstante variabelvärde :valor variabile variabilitet :variabilitate varians :variantia variansanalys :analyse/analysis del variantia/de variationes variant :variante, variation; :(version) version; :språk version differente/alternative, dupletto variantform :variante, version, variation; :språk version differente/alternative variation :variation, cambio, cambiamento, modification; :(avvikelse) deviation, divergentia, varietate; :mus variation; :tema med ~er mus thema variate/con variationes; :~er på ett tema mus variationes super un thema variator :variator varibland :inter le quales variera :variar, cambiar, diversificar, modificar, fluctuar varierande :variabile, fluctuante varierbar :variabile variering :variabilitate varietet :varietate, diversitate; :biol varietate varieté|variete :teat varietates varietéartist|varieteartist :artista de varietates varietéföreställning|varieteföreställning :teat spectaculo de varietates, vaudeville fr vådvil varieténummer|varietenummer :teat numero de varietates varietéteater|varieteteater :theatro de varietates varifrån :interr de ubi; :relat de ubi varig :med purulente varigenom :interr per qual medio, per que; :relat per le qual, a transverso le qual varighet :med purulentia variola :med variola; :som avser ~ variolic, variolose variometer :fys variometro varjag :hist viking/mercante nordic qui viagiava -d3- al est varje :cata, omne, tote; :i ~ fall in omne caso; :lite av ~ de toto un pauco/un poco; :~ dag omne die/jorno, diurne; :~ människa cata/omne/tote homine varjehanda :diverse, varie varjämte :presso le qual varken ... eller|varken|...|eller :ni... ni varlig :caute, circumspecte, prudente, prudential, avisate varligen|varligt :(el. varligt) cautemente, per prudentia/precaution varm :calde, calide; :(hjärtlig) calorose, calde, calide, cordial; :(intensiv) calde, calide, fervente, ardente, enthusiastic, vive; :betyga sitt ~a deltagande presentar su condolentia, condoler; :bli ~ i kläderna fig (comenciar a) sentir se in casa; :det är ~t il face calor; :en ~ beundrare un admirator fervente; :ge med ~ hand dar generosemente/liberalmente; :gå ~ tekn caler se, devenir cal(i)de; :tala sig ~ för något fig enthusiasmar se/exaltar se de un cosa; :tre grader ~t tres grados super zero; :vara ~ caler, facer calor; :vara ~ om händerna haber manos calde/calide ~a färger colores calde/calide; :~t bifall approbation fervente/enthusiastic; :~t önska (sig) något desi(de)rar un cosa ardentemente; :önska någon ~t välkommen offerer un benvenita calorose a un persona varmbad :banio calde/calide varmbadhus :establimento/casa de banios (public) varmblod :zool cavallo de sanguine varmblodig :biol a/de sanguine calde/calide/fixe, hom(e)otherme; :vara ~ haber le sanguine calde; :~ häst cavallo de sanguine varmblodighet :biol hom(e)othermia varmbänk :trädg seminario calde/calide varmed :interr con que; :relat con le qual, con que/qui varmfodrad :que ha/con un fodero calde/calide varmfront :meteor fronte calde/calide varmgarage :garage -ad3e calefacite varmgång :supercalefaction varmhjärtad :calorose, generose, cordial varmköra :(motor) facer caler varmluft :aere calde/calide varmluftsballong :ballon a/de aere calde/calide varmluftsborste :brossa a/de aere calde/calide varmluftsmotor :motor a/de aere calde/calide varmluftsridå :meteor fronte de aere calde/calide varmluftstork :rotator a/de aere calde/calide varmmangel :calandra con calefaction varmmangla :calandrar con calefaction varmmangling :calandrage -ad3e con calefaction varmrätt :kul platto principal varmvalsa :tekn cylindrar/laminar con calefaction varmvatten :aqua calde/calide varmvattenbehållare :reservoir fr resärvwa:r de aqua calde/calide varmvattenberedare :boiler eng båilö, caldiera varmvattenflaska :bottilia con aqua calde/calide varmvattenkran|varmvattenskran :(el. varmvattenskran) valvula de aqua calde/calide varna :advertir, prevenir, notificar; :(förmana) admoner, advertir, prevenir; :ett ~nde exempel un exemplo (ad)monitori; :~ någon för en fara/risk prevenir/advertir un persona de un periculo/de un risco varnare :advertitor varning :(handling) advertimento; :(förebud) premonition; :(förmaning) advertimento, (ad)monition, admonestation; :ge en sista ~ dar un ultime advertimento; :ta ~ av traher un lection de, apprender de; :~ för hunden! cave canem! lat, attention al can! varningsflagga :bandiera de signal(es)/de advertimento varningsljus :lumine de advertimento varningsmärke :panello/signal de advertimento varningssignal :signal de advertimento/de alarma varningsskott :tiro/colpo de advertimento varningsskylt :panello/signal de advertimento varningssystem :systema de advertimento/de alarma varningstecken :panello/signal de advertimento varningstriangel :triangulo de advertimento/de emergentia varom :I adv 1 interr de/super/sur qual 2 relat del qual, super/sur le qual II konj ~ inte si non varp :I text (i väv) ordimento, orditorio, trama II 1 (slagghög) pila de scoria 2 fiske (notdragning) pisca al draga; :sjö (varplina) ammarra varpa :I 1 sport (varpkastning) lanceamento de un disco de petra/de metallo (a un paletto) 2 sport disco de petra/metallo 3 text (i väv) orditorio II v 1 text (ordna varp) ordir 2 sjö ammarrar varpakastning :se varpkastning varpankare :sjö ancora de ammarrage -ad3e varpbom :text orditorio varpkastning|varpakastning :(el. varpakastning) sport lanceamento de un disco de petra/de metallo (a un paletto) varplina :sjö ammarra varpning :1 sjö ammarrage -ad3e 2 text ordimento, orditura varptråd :text filo de ordimento varpå :interr super/sur que; :relat super/sur le qual; :(varefter) post que/le qual vars :I pron cuje, de qui, de que, del qual II interj ja~, jo ~ eh, OK! eng oukei; :(positivare) eh, certo/certemente! varsam :caute, circumspecte, prudente, prudential, avisate varsamhet :cautela, circumspection, prudentia, precaution varse :bli ~ remarcar, (ap)perciper, observar, notar, prender nota de varsebli|varsebliva :(el. varsebliva) remarcar, (ap)perciper, observar, notar, prender nota de varseblivning :perception, sensation; :psyk perception varseblivningsobjekt :fil percept varsel :(förebud) omen lat, omine, augurio, premonition, presagio -d3-, prodromo, portento, auspicio, divination, vaticinio, vaticination; :(förvarning) advertimento; :med kort ~ a/in curte termino; :~ om strejk advertimento de exopero varselljus :luce/lumine de advertimento varselplikt :obligation de advertimento varsko :(förvarna) advertir; :(meddela) annunciar, notificar, indicer varskoende :(förvarning) advertimento; :(meddelande) annuncio, annunciation, notification varsla :(förebåda) presagir, augurar, portender, annunciar, prognosticar; :(förvarna) advertir; :(meddela) annunciar, notificar, indicer; ~ om strejk advertir un exopero varsna :remarcar, (ap)perciper, observar, notar, prender nota de varsomhelst|var som helst|var|helst :(el. var som helst) ubicunque varstans :lite ~ hic e ibi, passim varsågod|var så god|var|god :(el. var så god) ecce, si il vos place, per favor, preca, vole ben vart :I adv a ubi, quo; :~ som helst a ubicunque II s ingen ~ ingenvart nusquam, in nulle parte; :någon ~, någonvart usquam, alicubi, in/a qualque/al(i)cun parte/loco vartannat :efter ~ le un post/detra le altere; :om ~ sin ordine vartefter :progressivemente, gradualmente, pauco a pauco, poco a poco varthelst|vart helst|vart|helst :(el. vart helst) a ubicunque varthän :a ubi, quo vartill :interr a que; :relat al qual, a que vartsomhelst|vart som helst|vart|helst :(el. vart som helst) a ubicunque vartåt :interr a(d) ubi; :relat a(d) ubi varuartikel :articulo varubelåning :pignoration varubeteckning :description mercantil varubil :auto(mobile) de livration, camionetta, furgonetta varubrist :manco/mancantia de productos/de articulos varubud :messagero -d3-, inviato, currero varubörs :bursa de merces/de mercantias varudeklaration :information super un/le producto varudeklarera :informar super un/le producto varufakta :information super un/le producto varuförsörjning :provision de merces/de mercantias varugrupp :categoria de merces/de mercantias varuhiss :monta-cargas pl varuhus :magazin varuhuskedja :catena de magazines varukännedom :cognoscentia/cognocimento de productos varulager :deposito de merces/de mercantias varulv :zool lycanthropo; :som avser ~ lycanthropic varumärke :marca de fabrica varumässa :feria (mercantil) varunder :(om läge) sub le qual, inter le quales; :(om tid) durante, in le curso de varuparti :partita varuprov :monstra, specimen lat varur :de ubi, de que varuskatt :imposto mercantil varuslag :articulo varusortiment :assortimento mercantil/de merces/de mercantias varutransport :transporto mercantil/de merces/de mercantias varuutbyte :excambio de productos varuvagn :auto(mobile) de livration, camionetta, furgonetta varv :1 (omgång) torno; :(omlopp) movimento circular, circuito, cyclo; :(skikt) strato; :sport torno; :tekn torno, rotation, revolution 2 sjö cantier naval, sito de construction naval; :(uppläggningsplats) disbarcatorio, imbarcatorio varva :(lägga varvvis) poner/mitter in jacimentos/in stratos; :(omväxla) alternar, variar, diversificar, facer alternar; :sport passar (con un torno); :~ ner retrogradar le velocitate; :~ upp (ac)celerar/precipitar le velocitate varvid :durante que varvig :stratificate, stratiforme varvighet :stratification varvräknare :contator de revolutiones, conta-rotationes, conta-tornos, tachymetro varvsarbetare :obrero de un cantier naval varvtal :numero de revolutiones/de rotationes varvtid :tempore de un torno varvvis :in jacimentos/stratos varåt :interr (a) ubi; :relat (a) ubi varöver :interr de/super/sur que; :relat del qual, super/sur le qual vas :vaso; :en ~ med blommor un vaso de/con flores Vasa|Wasa :(el. Wasa) sjö Wasa vasall :vassallo vasalldöme :stato vassallo/tributari, satellite vasallskap :vassallage -ad3e vasallstat :stato vassallo/tributari, satellite Vasaloppet :sport le Cursa de Wasa Vasaorden :le Ordine de Wasa; :sjö le Ordine de Wasa vase :lantbr garba; :fiske fasce/fagotto/fascina de ramos sic vasektomi :med vasectomia vaselin :farm vaselina vasformig :in forma de vaso vask :I (diskho) bassino a lavar plattos; :(slasktratt) bassino a residuos humide/molliate de cocina II (tvättning) lavage -ad3e, lavamento, lavatura vaska :(tvätta) lavar, abluer; :(med svamp) spongiar -d3-; :(utvinna metall) lavar; :~ guld lavar auro vaskare :lavator vaskbar :lavabile vaskeri :lavanderia vaskning :lavage -ad3e, lavatura, ablution; :~ av guld lavage -ad3e del auro vaskularisation :vascularisation vaskulit :med vasculitis vaskulär :biol vascular, vasculose vasografi :med vasographia, angiographia vasomotorisk :anat vasomotor vass :I adj (välslipad) acute, affilate, trenchante -sh-; :(spetsig) acute, punctute, affilate, piccante, fin; :(genomträngande) acute, argute, acre, acrimoniose, aspere, pungente, penetrante, piccante, stridente, incisive; :(bitande) acute, virulente, caustic, mordace, mordente, acerbe, parsimoniose, trenchante; :(tydlig) acute, nette, nitide, distincte, precise, ben definite; :(brysk) sever, extreme, rude, brusc; :(med god urskiljningsförmåga) acute, fin, subtil, perspicace, sagace; :(sträng) sever, stricte, dur; :(besk) acre; :kul (kryddad) condite; :bot, zool acuminate; :en ~ tillrättavisning un reprehension sever; :göra ~ affilar, acutiar; :vara ett strå ~are fig esser un pauco/poco melior; :~ penna penna affilate; :fig penna mordente; :~ tunga fig linguage -ad3e trenchante II s bot canna, junco; :skära pipor i ~en fig profitar del occasion vassaktig :bot cannacee vassbevuxen :coperte de cannas vassbuk :zool spratto; :kul sardina fumate vassbälte :junchiera vasseggad :acute, affilate, trenchante -sh- vasselaktig :serose vassla :I s sero (de lacte) II v ~ sig devenir serose vasslig :serose vasslipad :acute, affilate, trenchante -sh- vassmatta :matta de canna vassnäst :con un naso punctate/punctute vasspipa :mus flauta de canna; :hist calamo vassrör :pedunculo de canna vassrörsflöjt :mus flauta de canna; :hist calamo vasstrå :pedunculo de canna vasstungad :con un linguage -ad3e trenchante -sh- vasstäckt :coperte de cannas vasstäkt :junchiera vassvippa :panicula de canna vassögd :con oculos piccante/penetrante vaterbom :sjö tangon Vatikanen :le Vaticano; :som avser ~ vatican vatikankoncilium|vatikankonsilium :(el. vatikankonsilium) concilio vatican vatikansk :vatican Vatikanstaden :le Citate Vatican/del Vaticano Vatikanstaten :le Stato del Citate Vatican vatten :aqua; :bräckt ~ aqua salmastre; :falla i vattnet cader al aqua; :fiska i grumligt ~ fig piscar in aqua turbide; :få ~ på sin kvarn fig reciper ancora un prova que on ha ration; :förvandla ~ till vin cambiar aqua in vino; :gå över ån efter ~ fig portar aqua al mar; :hårt ~ aqua dur; :i de lugnaste vattnen går de största fiskarna fig mar seren ha grande pisces; :kasta ~ urinar; :koka upp ~ facer bullir aqua; :kunna som ett rinnande ~ saper/cognoscer fluentemente; :känna sig som fisken i vattnet fig trovar se como in casa; :mjukt ~ aqua dulce; :person som lider av ~ i huvudet med hydrocephalo; :simma under vattnet natar sub le superficie; :som lever i ~ biol aquatic, aquatile, aquicole; :stillastående ~ aqua morte; :sätta på bröd och ~ mitter a pan e aqua; :sätta under ~ submerger, immerger, inundar; :ta in ~ sjö prender aqua; :ta sig ~ över huvudet fig assumer plus (labor) que on pote effectuar/complir/realisar, voler facer troppo de labor; :till lands och ~ per terra e per mar; :tungt ~ aqua pesante; :vada genom grunt ~ vadar aqua terrose; :~ i huvudet med hydrocephalia; :~ i knäet med aqua in le genu; :~ i lungsäcken med pleuritis; :öppet ~ alte/plen mar vattenaktig :aquee vattenaloe :bot stratiotes aloides lat vattenavstötande|vattenavvisande :(el. vattenavvisande) resistente al aqua, impermeabile, hydrofuge; :kem hydrophobe; :göra ~ impermeabilisar, hydrofugar vattenbad :kul banio-maria vattenbalans :equilibrio/balancia hydric vattenbaserad :(om färg) basate super aqua vattenbassäng :bassino (de aqua), laco vattenbehandling :med hydrotherapia vattenbehållare :cisterna, recipiente de aqua; :(för varmvatten) boiler eng båilö vattenblomning :floration aquatic vattenblå :blau clar/pallide vattenblåsa :med ampulla, vesicula vattenbrist :manco/penuria/carentia/scarsitate de aqua vattenbruk :(med fiskar/skaldjur) aquicultura vattenbryn :bordo del riviera/del laco, ripa vattenbråck :med hydrocele vattenbuffel :zool bubalo bubalo vattenburen :~ värme calefaction per medio de un boiler eng båilö vattenbyggare :tekn ingeniero hydraulic, hydrotechnico vattenbyggnad :tekn (läsämne) hydraulica, hydrotechnica; :(utförande) architectura/construction hydraulic, hydrostructura; :som avser ~ hydraulic, hydrotechnic vattenbyggnadsingenjör :ingeniero hydraulic, hydrotechnico vattenbyggnadskonst :tekn hydraulica, hydrotechnica vattenbädd :matras/lecto de aqua vattenbärare :portator de aqua vattenchoklad :kul chocolate al aqua vattencistern :recipiente de aqua, cisterna vattencykel :hydrocyclo vattendelare :linea divisori de aquas, interfluvio vattendjup :profunditate del aqua vattendjur :animal aquatic vattendomstol :corte/tribunal del derecto fluvial e maritime vattendrag :curso de aqua vattendrivande :med diuretic; :~ medel diuretico vattendropp :escolamento de aqua vattendroppe :gutta de aqua vattenfall :(litet) cascada, salto (de aqua); :(stort) cataracta; :komma som ett ~ cascadar vattenfast :resistente al aqua, indelibile vattenfattig :povre in aqua, sic vattenfilter :filtro a/pro aqua vattenfläck :macula de aqua vattenfri :kem anhydre; :~tt ämne anhydrido vattenfylla :impler con aqua vattenfärg :color de aqua, aquarella vattenfärgsbild :aquarella vattenfågel :ave aquatic vattenförorening :pollution del aqua(s) vattenförsörjning :approvisionamento de aqua vattenglas :vitro a/pro aqua; :kem vitro solubile; :storm i ett ~ tempesta in un vitro de aqua vattenhalt :contento/percentage -ad3e de aqua, aquositate vattenhaltig :aquose; :geol aquifere; :kem hydratate vattenhink :situla a/pro aqua vattenhjul :rota hydraulic vattenho :abiberatorio vattenhuvud :med hydrocephalo; :som avser ~ hydrocephale vattenhål :abiberatorio vattenkamma :pectinar/tractar con un pectine molliate vattenkanna :brocca/carrafa/potto a/pro aqua vattenkanon :cannon a/de aqua vattenkaraff :carrafa a/pro aqua vattenkaskad :cascada vattenkastare :arkit gargola vattenkastning :urination; ofrivillig ~ med enuresis vattenkastrull :casserola a/pro aqua vattenkittel :caldiera a/pro aqua vattenklosett :water-closet eng wå:töklåzit, WC, wc vattenklöver :bot menyantho vattenkonst :fontana vattenkoppor :med varicella vattenkraft :el energia hydric/hydraulic/hydroelectric, hydroenergia; :som avser ~ hydroelectric, hydraulic vattenkraftsanläggning :installation hydroelectric vattenkraftscentral :central hydroelectric vattenkraftsgenerator :generator hydraulic, hydrogenerator vattenkraftslära :hydraulica vattenkraftverk :central hydroelectric vattenkran :valvula (de aqua) vattenkrasse :bot cresson de aqua, rorippa vattenkruka :jarra a/pro aqua vattenkudde :cossino de aqua vattenkur :med cura hydrotherapeutic, hydropathia vattenkvarn :molino a/de aqua, molino hydraulic vattenkyld :refrigerate per aqua vattenlag :jur lege del derectos fluvial e maritime vattenled :via navigabile/aquatic/fluvial/de aqua, canal vattenledning :conducto de aqua; :hist aqueducto vattenledningsnät :rete de conductos de aqua vattenledningsrör :conducto/tubo de aqua; :fruset ~ conducto de aqua gelate vattenletning :(med slagruta) radiesthesia vattenlinje :linea de aqua vattenloppa :zool pulice aquatic/de aqua, daphnia vattenlås :tekn siphon vattenlöpare :zool (släkte) gerris lat vattenlöslig :solubile in aqua vattenlösning :solution aquatic vattenmadrass :matras de aqua vattenmassa :massa aquose/de aqua vattenmelon :bot melon de aqua, peponide, citrullo vulgar vattenmullvadar :zool (underfamilj) myogalinas vattenmynta :bot mentha aquatic vattenmärke :marca transparente/de aqua, filigrana; :förse med ~ filigranar vattenmätare :contator de aqua, hydrometro vattennivå :nivello de aqua vattennymf :myt naiade, undina vattenområde :region aquatic/aquose vattenomslag :cataplasma vattenorm :zool serpente aquatic, hydra grek; :Vattenormen astron Hydra vattenpass :nivello (de aqua) vattenpest :bot elodea canadense vattenpipa :nargile, pipa oriental vattenpistol :pistola a/de aqua vattenplaning :(av motorfordon) aquaplaning eng ækwöpleining vattenpolo :sport water-polo eng wå:töpoulou, polo aquatic vattenpost :hydrante vattenprov :prova aquatic/de aqua; :rel ordalia de aqua vattenpump :pumpa hydraulic/a/de aqua vattenpuss :stagnetto vattenpöl :stagno vattenrall :zool rallo de aqua vattenrallare :obrero a un central hydraulic vattenreglering :controlo del aqua, regulation hydrotechnic vattenrening :(d)epuration del aqua(s) vattenreningsverk :installation/station de (d)epuration de aqua(s) vattenreservoar :reservoir fr resärvwa:r de aqua vattenrik :ric/abundante in aqua, aquose vattenriklighe :t aquositate vattenrätt :jur derecto fluvial e maritime vattenrättsdomare :jur judice a un corte/tribunal del derecto fluvial e maritime vattenrättslig :jur del derecto fluvial e maritime vattenråtta :zool ratto de aqua vattensalamander :zool salamandra aquatic vattensamlare :bot nidulario vattensamling :stagno vattensjuk :paludose, uliginose; :med hydropic vattenskada :damno(s) causate per le aqua vattenskadad :damnate per le aqua vattenskalle :med hydrocephalo; :som avser ~ hydrocephale vattenskida :sport ski nautic/aquatic; :sjö flottator; :åka vattenskidor facer/practicar le ski nautic/aquatic vattenskidåkare :sport skiator nautic/aquatic vattenskidåkning :sport ski nautic/aquatic vattenskorpion :zool scorpion aquatic vattenskoter :scooter eng sku:tö nautic/aquatic vattenskräppa :bot rumex hydrolapathe vattenslang :tubo flexibile de aqua, manica vattensnok :zool natrix, natrice vattensork :zool arvicola terrestre vattenspegel :superficie del aqua vattenspindel :zool aranea aquatic, argyroneta vattenspridare :irrigator, spargitor vattensprutande :que ejacula aqua vattensprång :cascada vattenstråle :jecto de aqua vattenstämpel :marca transparente/de aqua, filigrana; :sjö nivello de aqua; :förse med ~ filigranar vattenstånd :nivello del aqua vattenståndsmätare :indicator del nivello del aqua, scala fluviometric/limnimetric, limnimetro vattenståndsrör :indicator del nivello del aqua vattenståndsstigning :crescita vattensvin :zool capybara vattensäck :utre vattensäker :resistente al aqua vattensäng :matras/lecto de aqua vattensökning :(med slagruta) radiesthesia vattentank :tank eng tænk a/pro aqua, cisterna vattentemperatur :temperatura del aqua vattenterapi :med hydrotherapia, hydropathia vattentillgång :approvisionamento de aqua vattentoalett :water-closet eng wå:töklåzit, WC, wc vattentorn :castello/turre de aqua vattentryck :pression hydraulic/de aqua vattentunna :tonnello/barril a/pro aqua vattenturbin :turbina hydraulic vattentäkt :(utvinning) collection de aqua; :(plats) fonte vattentät :resistente al aqua, impermeabile, hydrofuge; :fig irrefutabile, inconfutabile, inopugnabile, incontestabile; :göra ~ impermeabilisar, hydrofugar; :~t alibi alibi inopugnabile vattentålig :resistente al aqua, impermeabile, hydrofuge; :göra ~ impermeabilisar, hydrofugar vattenuppsugande :absorbibile, hydrophile vattenverk :servicio de distribution de aqua, central de aqua vattenväg :via navigabile/aquatic/fluvial/de aqua, canal vattenvärmare :calefactor de aqua vattenväxt :bot planta aquatic, hydrophyto vattenyta :superficie del aqua vattenämbar :situla a/pro aqua vattenåder :vena de aqua vattenånga :vapor de aqua vattenödla :zool salamandra aquatic, triton vattenösning :baptismo vattgröt :kul pappa de farina de secale e aqua vattkoppor :med varicella vattlägga :kul poner/mitter in aqua (pro dissalar) vattna :(begjuta med vatten) aquar, (ir)rigar; :(utfodra med vatten) abiberar, facer biber; :~ ur kul (laka ur) dissalar; :(förtunna) diluer vattnas :salivar, lacrimar, plorar; :det ~ i munnen på mig mi bucca saliva; :ögonen ~ le oculos lacrima/plora vattnig :aquose, aquee; :fysiol serose; :~a ögon oculos lacrimose vattning :(av växt) irrigation; :(av djur) abiberamento vattningsplats :(för djur) abiberatorio vattra :facer tabi/moiré fr mware; :~t tyg tabi, moiré vattrad :moiré fr mware; :~ sångpapegoja zool melopsittaco undulate vattuman :aquario; :Vattumannen astrol, astron Aquario vattusiktig :med hydropic vattuskräck :med hydrophobia; :veter rabie; :person som lider av ~ med hydrophobo vattusot :med hydropisia; :som lider av ~ hydropic; :~ i bröstkorgen hydrothorace vattusotpatient :med hydropico vattvälling :kul pappa de farina e aqua vaudeville :teat vaudeville fr vådvil vax :cera; :behandla med ~ (in)cerar; :formbar/mjuk som ~ malleabile como le cera vaxa :(in)cerar vaxaktig :ceree, cerose vaxartad :ceree, cerose vaxavsöndrande :bot cerifere vaxavtryck :impression in/super cera vaxbehandla :(in)cerar vaxbehandling :inceramento vaxblek :pallide como le cera, cerose vaxblomma :bot cerinthe vaxdocka :pupa de cera vaxduk :tela (in)cerate vaxfigur :figura/figurina de cera vaxgul :jalne como le cera vaxkabinett :museo de figuras de cera, panoptico vaxkaka :favo de melle; :cell i ~ alveolo vaxljus :candela de cera; :(stort) cereo vaxljusfabrik :cereria vaxljustillverkare :cerero vaxning :(in)ceramento vaxpapper :papiro (in)cerate vaxpropp :med cerumine; :som avser ~ ceruminose vaxskivling :bot camarophyllo vaxtavla :tabuletta de cera vaxtändsticka :flammifero de cera vaxvit :blanc como le cera VD :director gerente ve :I s (vånda) dolor, suffrentia; :(olycka) infortuna, infelicitate; :någons väl och ~ le altos e le bassos de un persona; :svära ~ och förbannelse maledicer; :svära ~ och förbannelse över någon blasphemar un persona II interj ay!, guai!; :~ och fasa! diabolo! veck :plica, plicatura; :(skrynkla) ruga, plica; :lägga ~ plicar; :lägga pannan i ~ (ar)rugar le fronte vecka :I s septimana, hebdomada grek; :denna ~ le septimana currente/presente; :förra ~n le septimana passate; :inom en ~ in/intra un septimana; :nästa ~ le septimana proxime/sequente; :om en ~ un septimana de hodie; :per ~ per septimana, hebdomadarimente; :som återkommer varje ~ septimanal, hebdomadari; :under en ~ durante un septimana; :under ~n durante le septimana; :var tredje ~ cata tres septimanas; :~n innan le septimana anterior II v plicar, (ar)rugar; :tekn corrugar; :~ad kjol gonna/gonnella plicate/a plicas; :~d plåt ferro corrugate veckberg :geol montania de plicatura veckig :(med veck) plicate; :(skrynklig) (ar)rugate veckla :~ in inrolar, inveloppar, involver; :~ in sig fig intricar se; :~ upp distorquer; :~ ut disinvolver, displicar vecklare :zool (familj) tortricidas; :druv~ clysia ambiguella lat; :ek~ tortrice viridiana lat; :granbark~ laspeyresia pactolana lat; :plommon~ laspeyresia funebrana lat; :tallskott~ evetria buoliana lat; :äpple~ cydia pomonella lat veckning :plicatura, plicas; :geol plicatura veckobiljett :carta/abonamento septimanal/hebdomadari veckoblad :revista/periodico/publication/magazine eng mægözi:n septimanal/hebdomadari, hebdomadario veckodag :die/jorno del septimana veckohelg :fin de(l) septimana, weekend eng wi:kend veckokort :carta/abonamento septimanal/hebdomadari veckolig :septimanal, hebdomadari veckolön :salario septimanal/hebdomadari/pagate per septimana veckomagasin :magazine eng mægözi:n septimanal/hebdomadari, hebdomadario veckopendla :ir e venir durante le septimana veckopeng :moneta de tasca veckopress :pressa septimanal/hebdomadari veckorapport :reporto septimanal/hebdomadari veckoschema :schema veckoslut :fin de(l) septimana, weekend eng wi:kend veckotal :i ~ durante septimanas e septimanas veckotidning|veckotidskrift :(el. veckotidskrift) jornal/revista/periodico/publication/magazine eng mægözi:n septimanal/hebdomadari, hebdomadario veckotimme :lection per septimana veckovill :se veckvill vecksnäcka :zool voluta veckvill|veckovill :(el. veckovill) vara ~ non saper le juste die del septimana veckvägg :pariete extensive veckända|veckände :(el. veckände) fin de(l) septimana, weekend eng wi:kend ved :ligno; :(som bränsle) ligno de calefaction; :hugga ~ taliar ligno; :som lever i ~ zool linicole; :såga ~ serrar ligno Veda|Vedaskrifterna :(el. Vedaskrifterna) rel Veda vedartad :bot lignose, ligniforme; :bli ~ lignificar vedbod :deposito/magazin de ligno vedda :vedda vedel :bot astragalo; :fjäll~ astragalo alpin; :söt~ astragalo glycyphyllos lat vedeld :foco de ligno vederbör :den det ~ le persona concernite vederbörande :interessate, in question; :höga ~ le autoritates pl; :~ person le persona interessate/in question vederbörlig :correcte, convenibile, conveniente, debite vederbörligen :como il conveni, convenibilemente, como es debite, debitemente vederdeloman :adversario, antagonista vederdöpa :baptisar de novo, rebaptisar, anabaptisar vederdöpare :anabaptista; :som avser ~ anabaptista, anabaptistic vederdöpelse :anabaptismo vederfaras :låta någon ~ rättvisa facer/render justitia a un persona vederfås :convalescer, recuperar se vedergälla :(återgälda) pagar, remunerar; :(gottgöra) recompensar vedergällare :remunerator vedergällning :(återgällning) remuneration; :(gottgörelse) recompensa; :(bestraffning) vengiantia -d3-, vindicantia, retaliation, represalia, nemesis; :ropa på ~ critar vengiantia; :som ~ för como represalia pro; :ta ~ för vindicar se de; :ta ~ på prender vindicantia super; :~ens gudinna Nemesis vedergällningsaktion :action de represalia/de retaliation vederhäftig :(om person) digne de fide/de fiducia/de confidentia; :(om sak) secur, solide; :ekon solvente vederhäftighet :credibilitate, securitate, soliditate vederkvicka :refrescar, (re)confortar, stimular, animar, revigorar vederkvickelse :refrescamento vederlag :indemnisation, indemnitate, compensation, remuneration, recompensa; :arkit supporto mural de un volta vederlagd :refutate; :ej ~ irrefutate vederlagsmur :arkit supporto mural de un volta vederlike :equal vederlägga :refutar, confutar, confunder vederläggning :refutation, confutation vedermäle :testimonio vedermöda :pena, tribulation vedernamn :supernomine vedersakare :adversario, antagonista vederstygglig :abominabile, repulsive, disgustante, repugnante, abhorribile, abhorrente, atroce vederstygglighet :abomination, repulsion, disgusto, repugnantia, atrocitate, abhorrimento vedertagen :commun, conventional, (de uso) currente, costumari, usual, vulgar vedervilja :repugnantia, disgusto, aversion, repulsion vedervärdig :abominabile, repulsive, disgustante, repugnante, abhorribile, abhorrente, atroce vedervärdighet :abomination, repulsion, disgusto, repugnantia, atrocitate, abomination, abhorrimento vedervåga :riscar vedettbåt :mil patruliator vedhuggare :abattitor de arbores, taliator de ligno, abattitor, lignator vedhuggning :abattimento de arbores, taliamento de ligno vedhög :pila de ligno vedisk :rel vedic, de Veda vediska :språk lingua vedic vedkap :serra circular vedklabb :bloco de ligno vedkorg :corbe a/pro ligno vedkubbe :cavalletto de serrator/taliator de ligno vedlår :cassa a/pro ligno vedspis :furno a ligno vedstack :pila de ligno vedstapel :pila de ligno vedsåg :serra a/pro ligno, serra circular vedtrave :pila de ligno vedträ :bloco de ligno vedupplag :deposito de ligno veduta :konst veduta it vedyxa :hacha -sh- de lignator vedämne :kem lignina Vegaexpeditionen :le Expedition de Vega Vegamedaljen :le Medalia de Vega vegamössa :bonnetto de batellero vegetabilier :vegetales vegetabilisk :vegetabile, vegetal; :~ föda dieta vegetal vegetarian :vegetariano vegetariansk :vegetarian vegetarisk :vegetarian vegetarism :vegetari(ani)smo; :sträng ~ vegetalismo vegetation :vegetation vegetationsbälte :zona de vegetation vegetationsrik :de un vegetation ric/abundante vegetativ :vegetative; :~a nervsystemet le systema nervose vegetative/autonome vegetera :vegetar; :psyk menar un vita vegetative, vegetar vegetering :vegetation vehikel :med vehiculo vejde :bot isatis tinctori vek :(böjlig) flexibile, plicabile, plicante; :(svag) debile, molle, flaccide, blande, tenere; :(sensibel) sensibile, tenere; :~a livet anat le talia, le cinctura/medio del corpore veke :micca vekegarn :filo de micca vekhet :sensibilitate, teneressa vekhjärtad :de corde tenere, sensibile vekhjärtenhet :sensibilitate veklaga :lamentar veklagan :lamento, lamentation veklig :molle, flaccide, blande, tenere veklighet :mollessa, flacciditate vekling :persona/typo molle vekna :mollir; :få att ~ mollificar, amollir, emollir, ablandar vektor :mat, fys vector; :som avser ~ vectorial vektoranalys :analyse/analysis vectorial vektoriell :mat, fys vectorial vela :esser indecise/indeterminate/irresolute, vacillar, hesitar velar :I adj språk velar II s språk consonante velar/guttural vele :persona irresolute/indecise velig :indecise, indeterminate, irresolute, incerte, hesitante velighet :indecision, irresolution velin :se väläng veling :persona irresolute/indecise velociped :velocipede; :person som använder ~ velocipedista velodroom :velodromo velour :text villuto, velvet eng velvit velvetin :text velveteen eng velviti:n veläng|velin :(el. velin) vitellino; :som avser ~ vitellin vem :qui; :~ vet! qui sape! vemhelst|vem helst|vem|helst :(el. vem helst) quicunque vemod :melancholia, tristessa, spleen eng spli:n, nostalgia vemodig :melancholic, triste, nostalgic vemodighet :melancholia, tristessa vems :cuje, de qui, de que, del qual vemsomhelst|vem som helst|vem|helst :(el. vem som helst) quicunque ven :1 anat vena; :som avser ~ venose; :vetenskapen om ~er phlebologia 2 bot agrostis, agrostide; :kryp~ agrostis stolonifere; :röd~ agrostis capillar vender :wendes; :Vendes konung le Rege del Wendes vendetta :vendetta vendisk :de wendes Venedig :Venetia venerabel :venerabile veneration :veneration venereolog :med vener(e)ologo, vener(e)ologista venereologi :med vener(e)ologia venereologisk :med vener(e)ologic venerisk :med veneree venetian|venetianare :(el. venetianare) venetiano; :hist veneto venetiansk :venetian; :hist venete venetianska :1 språk (dialekt) venetiano 2 (kvinna) venetiana venezolan :se venezuelan venezolansk :se venezuelan venezolanska :se venezuelanska Venezuela :Venezuela venezuelan|venezolan :(el. venezolan) venezuelano venezuelansk|venezolansk :(el. venezolansk) venezuelan venezuelanska|venezolanska :(el. venezolanska) venezuelana venia :rel venia ventil :anat, tekn valvula; :mus (på blåsinstrument) piston; :som avser ~ valvular ventilation :ventilation, aeration ventilationsfläkt :ventilator ventilationskanal :canal de ventilation/de aeration, porta-vento ventilationssystem :systema de ventilation/de aeration ventilationtrumma :puteo de ventilation/de aeration ventilator :ventilator ventilbasun :mus trombon a pistones ventilera :ventilar, aerar; :(dryfta) ventilar, revelar, exteriorisar ventilerbar :ventilabile ventilering :ventilation, aeration ventilgaller :grillia de ventilation/de aeration ventilgummi :tubetto pro le valvula ventilhatt :tappo de valvula ventilruta :(i bil) fenestra de ventilation/de aeration ventilöppning :ventosa ventral :anat ventral ventrikel :anat ventriculo; :som avser ~ ventricular Venus :astron, myt Venus, Venere; :som avser ~ astron venusian venusberg :anat monte de Venus venushår :bot adianto venuskorg :zool euplectella venuspassage :astron passage -ad3e de Venus avante le sol venussko :bot paphiopedilo insigne venös :med venose vepa :text tapisseria (de lana) veranda :veranda verb :språk verbo; :starkt ~ verbo irregular; :svagt ~ verbo regular; :~ets huvudform diathese, diathesis verba :pl; :i klara ~ in terminos clar verbal :verbal, oral; :språk verbal; :vara ~ exprimer se con un grande facilitate verbaladjektiv :språk adjectivo, gerundivo verbalböjning :språk conjugation verbalform :språk forma verbal verbalisera :verbalisar verbalisering :verbalisation verbalism :verbalismo verbaliter :parola pro parola, litteralmente, textualmente verbalsubstantiv :språk substantivo verbal, gerundio verbatim :parola pro parola, litteralmente, textualmente verbböjning :språk conjugation verbena :bot verbena; :läke~ verbena officinale; :trädgårds~ verbena hybride verbform :språk forma verbal verbgenus :språk diathese, diathesis verbändelse :språk termination/suffixo verbal Vergilius :Vergilio, Virgilio verifiera :verificar verifierbar :verificabile verifierbarhet :verificabilitate verifiering :verification verifikat :documento, proba, prova verifikation :verification, appuramento, controlo verism :konst verismo verist :konst verista veristisk :konst verista veritabel :veritabile verk :(arbete) obra, opera, opus lat (pl opera); :(mindre arbete) opusculo; :(mekanism) mechanismo; :(i klocka) movimento; :(ämbetsverk) servicio de obras public; :(förvaltningsmyndighet) autoritate administrative; :(fabrik) fabrica; :gå till ~et mitter se al labor/al travalio; :i själva ~et realmente, de facto, vermente, in effecto; :samlade ~ obras complete; :sätta i ~et poner in obra, realisar, exequer, initiar, effectuar verka :(arbeta) laborar, travaliar, operar; :(ha verkan) ager, haber effecto, operar; :(fungera) funger, functionar; :(förefalla) parer, semblar; :det ~r underligt isto me pare bizarre; :han ~r vara övertygad ille pare esser convincite; :hon ~r sympatisk illa pare/sembla sympathic; :medicinen ~r inte le medicina non ha effecto; :~ som (fungera som) funger/servir de verkan :action, effecto, effectivitate, efficacia, efficientia; :(intryck) impression; :fil efficientia; :göra ~ haber effecto; :läkande ~ efficacia/action curative/medical/therapeutic; :med omedelbar ~ con/de effecto immediate; :orsak och ~ causa e effecto verkhelig :rel qui pensa que prestationes es necessari pro salvation verklig :real, ver, veritabile, effective, actual, virtual, concrete; :~a livet le vita currente verkligen :vermente, in veritate verklighet :realitate, facto, hypostase, hypostasis; :i ~en in realitate verklighetsflykt :fuga del realitate/del presente verklighetsfrämmande :irrealista verklighetsförankrad :realistic, realista verklighetsförankring :realismo verklighetsförfalskning :falsification/adulteration del realitate verklighetsnära :fidel al natura, realistic, realista verklighetssinne :realismo; :person med ~ realista verklighetssyn :aspecto realistic/realista verklighetstrogen :fidel al natura, realistic, realista verklighetstrohet :realismo verkmästare :conductor de travalio/de labor, prime obrero, chef sh- de equipa verkning :action, effecto, effectivitate, efficacia, efficientia verkningseld :mil foco orientate/directional/dirigite verkningsfull :effective, efficace, efficiente, operante, de grande effecto verkningsgrad :tekn efficientia, effectivitate verkningslös :inefficiente, inefficace, inoperante, sin effecto verkningsmedel :medio operante verksam :active, energic, effective, efficace, effeciente, operante; :(arbetsam) active, energetic, industriose, laboriose, diligente, assidue, dynamic, operative; :en ~ vulkan un vulcano active/in activitate; :ett ~t medel un medio efficace; :leva ett ~t liv menar un vita industriose/laboriose/active; :vara ~ som läkare laborar/travaliar como medico verksamhet :activitate; :(arbete) labor, travalio, profession, occupation; :(funktion) action, function; :(företag) establimento, negotio, interprisa; :(verkan) action, effecto, effectivitate, efficacia, efficientia; :politisk ~ activitate politic; :träda i ~ entrar in function verksamhetsbehov :spirito de initiativa/de interprisa verksamhetsberättelse :reporto annue/annual verksamhetsfält :terreno/area de labor/de travalio, sphera de activitate, radio/campo de action verksamhetsgren :branca, specialitate verksamhetslust :ardor/amor al labor/al travalio, enthusiasmo pro su labor/pro su travalio, energia verksamhetsår :anno financiari verkskydd :hist defensa civil a un industria verkstad :loco de labor/de travalio, officina; :(konstnärs) studio verkstadsarbetare :montator, mechanico, adjustator verkstadschef :chef sh- mechanico verkstadsgolv :på ~et anser man att fig inter le personal existe le idea que verkstadsindustri :industria mechanic verkstadsklubb :section local/regional de un syndicato obrer verkstadslokal :officina verkstadsteknik :technica mechanic verkstadsteknisk :techno-mechanic verkställa :facer, effectuar, executar, exequer, complir, realisar; :~ en dom jur executar un sententia; :~ ett uppdrag complir un ordine/un mission verkställande :executive; :~ direktör director gerente; :~ makt poter executive; :~ råd consilio executive verkställare :executor; :~ av testamente executor testamentari verkställbar :realisabile, facibile, effectuabile, executabile, agibile, operabile, practicabile; :jur executori, executabile verkställbarhet :realisabilitate, facibilitate, effectuabilitate, practicabilitate verkställighet :actuation, effectuation, initiation; :jur execution verksynd :rel acto/opinion/idea contrari al voluntate de Deo verktyg :apparato, instrumento, utensile, machina, equipamento, ingenio, organo verktygslåda :cassa de utensiles verktygsmaskin :machina pro tractamento de materiales verktygssats :collection/serie de utensiles verktygsstål :aciero (dur) a/pro utensiles vermiceller :kul vermicelli it -tsheli vermillon :kem cinnabare vermouth|vermut :(el. vermut) kul vermut vernalisera :lantbr vernalisar vernalisering :lantbr vernalisation vernier :mat vernier fr vernje vernissage :konst vernissage fr -a:3 Verona :Verona; :från ~ veronese; :invånare i ~ veronese veronika :bot veronica; :Veronika Veronica; :~s svetteduk veronica veronikabild :veronica vers :litt verso, strophe, stanza it -ts-; :(poesi) verso, poesia, poema; :bibl verso, versetto, versiculo; :fri ~ verso libere/blanc; :på ~ versificate, rimate, in versos, poetisate; :skriva på ~ versificar, poetisar, rimar; :femfotad ~ pentametro; :femstavig ~ pentasyllabo; :sjufotad ~ septenario; :sjunga på sista ~en fig approximar se le fin; :trefotad ~ trimetro; :tvåradig ~ disticho; :åttafotad ~ octametro versal :I s typ majuscula; :skriva med ~er scriber in majusculas II adj typ majuscule versalbokstav :littera majuscule, majuscula versatil :versatile versbindning :litt enjambement fr a)3a)bma) versbyggnad :litt structura/composition metric, versification versdrama :litt drama in versos verserad :polite, cortese, urban versform :litt (diktform) verso, forma poetic/metric; :(dikttyp) forma/typo de verso, forma de versification versfot :litt pede rhythmic/metric; :~ med en betonad och en obetonad stavelse trocheo; :~ med en betonad och två obetonade stavelser dactylo; :~ med en obetonad och en betonad stavelse iambo; :~ med två obetonade och en betonad stavelse anapesto; :~ med två betonade stavelser spondeo versifiera :litt versificar, poetisar, rimar versifierad :litt poetic versifiering :litt versification versifikation :litt versification versifikatorisk :litt versificate versifikatör :poetastro versikel :rel versiculo Versio Vulgata|Versio|Vulgata :rel (Versio) Vulgata lat version :version verskonst :litt versification, poetica, arte poetic verslära :litt metrica, prosodia versmakare :poetastro versmått :litt mesura del verso, metro versrad :litt verso, sticho verst :versta ry vertebrat :zool vertebrato vertikal :I adj vertical II s vertical vertikalaxel :tekn axe vertical vertikalcirkel :astron circulo vertical vertikalled :i ~ verticalmente vertikallinje :(linea) vertical vertikalvinkel :mat angulo opposite verv :verve fr värv, brio it, fuga, enthusiasmo vesir|visir :(el. visir) vesir, visir vesirvärdighet :vesirato, visirato vespa :scooter eng sku:tö vesper :rel vesperas; :ringa till ~ sonar le vesperas vespergudstjänst :vesperas vesperringning :(le) sonar le vesperas vesselsnabb :se vesslesnabb vessla :1 zool mustela; :snö~ mustela nival 2 (snöskoter) scooter eng sku:tö a patines vesslesnabb|vesselsnabb :(el. vesselsnabb) rapide como un mustela Vesta :astron, myt Vesta vestal :vestal vestalisk :vestal vestibul :vestibulo, hall eng hå:l vesuviansk|vesuvisk :(el. vesuvisk) vesuvian Vesuvius :Vesuvio veta :saper, cognoscer; :den vänstra handen vet inte vad den högra gör le mano leve ignora lo que face le mano dextre; :få ~ apprender; :inte vad jag vet non que io sape; :inte ~ ignorar; :inte ~ hut non haber vergonia; :inte ~ sig någon råd non saper que facer, esser desperate; :inte ~ till sig av glädje/av sorg furer de joia/de dolo®; :låta ~ facer saper (a); :man vet aldrig on non jammais sape; :vem vet! qui sape!; :vet hut! vergonia!; :~ av cognoscer, saper; :~ av erfarenhet cognoscer per experientia; :~ hur man uppför sig saper comportar se; :~ med sig esser conscie/consciente de; :~ om cognoscer, saper; :~ på förhand precognoscer; :~ sin plats saper su placia; :~ varken ut eller in non saper que facer, esser desperate vetande :I adj mindre ~ debile, arretrate II s cognoscentia, cognoscimento, saper, scientia; :fil cognition, gnosis; :mot bättre ~ malgrado toto, contra tote logica; :utöka sitt ~ inric©hir/augmentar su cognoscentia/su cognoscimento/su saper vetbar :cognoscibile vete :bot frumento, tritico veteax :bot spica de frumento/de tritico vetebröd :kul pan de frumento/de tritico vetebulle :kul panetto dulce de frumento/de tritico vetefält :campo de frumento/de tritico vetegrodd :bot, kul germine de frumento/de tritico vetegryn :kul semola de frumento/de tritico vetekli :kul branes de frumento/de tritico vetekorn :grano de frumento/de tritico vetemjöl :kul farina de frumento/de tritico vetenskap :scientia; :viga sitt liv åt ~en consecrar se al scientia vetenskapa :occupar se de scientia vetenskapare :homine de scientia, scientista, scientifico vetenskaplig :scientific vetenskapsakademi :academia del scientias; :Kungliga Vetenskapsakademien le Academia Royal Svedese del Scientias vetenskapsgren :disciplina vetenskapslära :epistemologia vetenskapsman :homine de scientia, scientista, scientifico vetenskapsområde :disciplina vetenskapsteori :epistemologia veteodling :cultura/cultivation de frumento/de tritico veteran :veterano; :mil, sport veterano veteranbil :auto(mobile) antique veteransoldat :veterano, ancian combattente veterinär :I s veterinario, medico veterinari; :(för hästar) hippiatro, medico hippiatric II adj veterinari veterinärhögskola :schola veterinari superior veterinärmedicin :medicina veterinari; :(för hästar) medicina hippiatric, hippiatria veterinärtjänst :servicio veterinari veterlig :cognoscite veterligen :mig ~ secundo mi cognoscentia/mi cognoscimento veteåker :campo de frumento/de tritico vetgirig :avide de saper/de cognoscentias/de cognoscimentos, curiose vetgirighet :aviditate/appetito de saper/de cognoscentias/de cognoscimentos, curiositate veto :veto; :inlägga sitt ~ mot poner su veto a vetorätt :derecto de/al veto vetsaga :litt (conto) science-fiction eng fikshn vetskap :cognoscentia, cognoscimento, saper, scientia; :fil cognition, gnosis; :få ~ om prender cognoscentia de; :ha ~ om cognoscer; :utan min ~ sin mi cognoscentia/mi cognoscimento, sin que io lo sape(va) vett :intelligentia, ration, intellecto; :med ~ och vilja deliberatemente; :vara från ~et non haber tote su ration vetta mot|vetta|mot :dar super; :~ söder dar al sud; :~ trädgården dar super le jardin vette :ave de esca/de appello vettig :rationabile, intelligente, sensate, sage sad3e vettighet :intelligentia, judicio, prudentia, sagessa -d3- vettlös :insensate, folle, insan, inepte, absurde vettlöshet :insanitate, ineptia, absurditate vettskrämd :terribilemente horrificate vettvill|vettvillig :(el. vettvillig) folle, demente, insan, alienate, delirante, idiota, idiotic vettvilling :alienato (mental), persona folle/insan veum :varg i ~ hist proscripto, persona foras/foris del lege vev :bracio, manivella veva :I v activar/manovrar un bracio/un manivella, tornar un manivella, manivellar II s i den ~n, i samma ~ in/al mesme tempore, simultaneemente vevarm :bracio de manivella vevaxel :arbore a manivella vevhandtag :manico de manivella vevhus :carter eng ka:tö del motor vevla :sjö mitter lineas horisontal al cordage -ad3e vevling :sjö (handling) (le) mitter de lineas horisontal al cordage -ad3e; :(uppsättning tvärlinor) lineas horisontal vevlingslina :sjö linea horisontal vevlira :mus lyra a manivellar vevstake :biella vevtapp :cavillia/button de manivella vi :I pron nos II adv proque, porque, perque, quare via :via viadukt :viaducto vial :bot lathyro vibbar :vibrationes vibrafon :mus vibraphono vibrafonist :mus vibraphonista vibration :vibration; :som avser ~ vibratori vibrationsdämpare :amortisator de vibrationes vibrationsfri :exempte de vibrationes, a proba/prova de vibrationes vibrationsmassage :med massage -ad3e vibratori, vibromassage vibrato :mus vibrato it vibrator :vibrator vibrera :vibrar vibrering :vibration vibrion :biol vibrio(n) vice :vice vice versa|vice|versa :vice versa lat viceamiral :viceadmiral viceguvernör :vicegovernator, subgovernator vicekansler :vicecancellero vicekonsul :viceconsule vicekung :vicerege vicepresident :vicepresidente vicevärd :guardiano vichyvatten :kul aqua mineral vick :vicariato vicka :1 (gunga) vacillar, agitar (se), balanciar (se); :~ på foten agitar le pede; :sitta och ~ på stolen balanciar se super su sedia; :stolen ~de omkull le sedia cadeva (a terra) 2 (vikariera) reimplaciar, substituer vicker :bot (släkte) vicia; :foder~ vicia sative; :häck~ vicia sepe; :kråk~ vicia crac©a lat; :skogs~ vicia silvatic vickig :vacillante, instabile vickning :1 vacillation, vacillamento 2 kul legier -d3- cena nocturne/de nocte vid :I prep a, apud, juxta, (a) presso (de), proxime a, in le proximitate de, in, de; :hålla fast ~ en åsikt persister in un opinion; :slaget ~ Farsalos le Battalia de Pharsalos; :tjänstgöra ~ flottan servir in le marina; vara ~ medvetande esser consciente; :~ tillfälle quando se presenta/offere le occasion II adj (bred) large; :(rymlig) ample, large, spatiose, vaste; :(vidsträckt) vaste, late, extense, extendite, extensive, spatiose, ample, panoramic; :ge sig ut i ~a världen ir a currer le mundo; :ha en ~ utsikt haber un vista panoramic; :på ~ gavel toto aperte; :~a fält campos vaste III adv det kommer mig inte ~ isto non me concerne; :sitta ~ continuar, progreder, progressar; :ta ~ (börja) comenciar; :(fortsätta) continuar; :ta ~ sig sentir se piccate/offendite; :talas ~ parlar insimul, conversar vida :adv (långt omkring) largemente; :(mycket) multo; :~ bättre multo melior; :~ känd cognite, reputate, renominate vidare :I adv de plus, alsi, in ultra, in addition; :det slutade inte något ~ il non resultava/tornava particularmente ben; :gå ~ progreder, progressar, continuar; :han är inget ~ på att samarbeta ille non sape collaborar particularmente ben; :jag känner mig inget ~ till mods io non me trova particularmente ben; :jag vill inte se henne ~ io non vole incontrar la plus; :låta gå ~ (räcka) passar; :läsa ~ continuar a leger/le lectura; :och så ~ et cetera lat; :tills ~ interim, interdum; :utan ~ sin problema/regulationes; :~ måste vi... de plus/alsi/in ultra/in addition nos debe... II adj (som fortsätter längre) ulterior, subsequente, complementari, additional; :(övrig) altere; :~ detaljer altere detalios; :~ order/upplysningar ordines/informationes ulterior vidarebefordra :reexpedir vidarebefordran :reexpedition vidareurveckla :continuar a developpar/disveloppar vidareutbilda :continuar a educar vidareutbildning :education continuate/additional/complementari vidareutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento ulterior/continuate, progression vidbränd :potatisen är ~ le patatas ha essite ardite vidbrättad :con bordo large vidd :spatio, largessa, largor, latitude, amplitude vide :bot salice, vimine; :kryp~ salice repente; :rip~ salice glauc; :ull~ salice lanate videkisse :bot gemmula/amento de salice videkorg :paniera/corbe de vimine video :video; :spela in på ~ registrar super video videoapparat :(apparato) video videoband :banda (magnetic) video; :spela in på ~ registrar super banda video videobandspelare :videoregistrator, videorecorder eng -rikå:dö, magnetoscopio videobutik :magazin de videofilms videofilm :film video, videofilm videofilma :registrar un film video, videofilmar videogram :cassetta/disco video videokamera :camera video, videocamera videokasett :cassetta video, videocassetta videokonst :arte video videoskiva :disco video, videodisco videotek :collection de videocassettas/de videodiscos, videotheca videoupptagning :registration video videoutrustning :equipamento video vidertryck :typ impression al (re)verso vidertryckssida :typ (re)verso videsnår :saliceto videsparv :zool emberiza rustic videväxter :bot (familj) salicaceas videört :bot lysimachia vulgar vidfilm :film projectate super un tela/pannello large/vaste/panoramic vidfoga :(ad)junger, annexar vidfäst :attachate -sh-, (af)fixate, (af)figite, alligate vidga :allargar; :med dilatar; :atropin ~r pupillen atropina dilata le pupilla vidgning :allargamento; :med dilatation; :~ av pupillen dilatation pupillar/del pupilla vidgningsinstrument :med dilatator vidgå :admitter, recognoscer, conceder vidhäfta :collar (a), adherer (a), attachar -sh- se (a) vidhäftning :adhesion vidhäftningsförmåga :fortia/poter adhesive/de adhesion, adhesivitate vidhänga :attachar -sh-, (af)fixar, (af)figer, alligar vidhålla :(man)tener, sustener, persister, insister vidimation :legalisation, authentication, certification vidimera :legalisar, authenticar, certificar vidimering :legalisation, authentication, certification vidja :bot vimine vidjekorg :paniera/corbe de vimine vidjesmal :svelte/tenere/fin como un vimine vidkomma :(angå) concernar; :(tillkomma) (ap)pertiner vidkommande :för mitt ~ quanto a me vidkännas :(erkänna) admitter, recognoscer, conceder; :(drabbas av) suffrer; :han vill inte ~ sin far ille non vole saper de su patre, ille renega su patre; :han ville inte ~ sina fel ille non voleva admitter su errores; :~ stora förluster suffrer grande perditas vidlyftig :(alltför omfattande) troppo extense, prolixe, copiose, diffuse, circumstantial; :(lättsinnig) frivole, legier -d3-, leve, inconsiderate, superficial; :(tvivelaktig) dubitose, equivoc, discutibile vidlyftighet :(överdriven omfattning) prolixitate, circumstantialitate, diffusion; :(lättsinnighet) frivolitate, legieressa -d3-, levitate, inconsideration, superficialitate; :(tvivelaktighet) character dubitose/equivoc/discutibile vidmakthålla :mantener, conservar, defender vidmakthållare :mantenitor, retentor, defensor, defenditor vidrig :abominabile, repulsive, disgustante, repugnante, atroce, abhorribile, abhorrente; :(ogynnsam) disfavorabile, disavantagiose -d3-, adverse; :under ~a omständigheter in circumstantias disfavorabile vidrighet :abomination, repulsion, disgusto, repugnantia, atrocitate, abhorrimento vidräkning :fig liquidation/regulamento de contos; :hålla ~ med någon liquidar contos con un persona vidröra :toccar, tanger; :fig toccar; :förmålen får inte ~! non toccar (le objectos)!; :~ ett ämne toccar un thema vidröring :tocca, tocco, tacto vidsittande :adherente, attachate -sh-, (af)fixate, (af)figite, alligate vidskepelse :credentia superstitiose, superstition vidskeplig :superstitiose vidskeplighet :superstitiositate, superstition vidskriven :~ cirkel mat circulo tangente (de un triangulo) vidskyggig :(vidbrättad) con bordo large vidsträckt :vaste, late, extense, extendite, extensive, spatiose, ample, panoramic; :en ~ utsikt un vista panoramic vidsträckthet :vastitude, extension, spatiositate, amplitude vidstående :adjacente, contigue vidsyn :largor de spirito/de vistas, liberalitate, tolerantia vidsynt :large de spirito/de vistas, liberal, tolerante; :vara ~ haber ideas large vidsynthet :largor de spirito/de vistas, liberalitate, tolerantia vidta|vidtaga :(el. vidtaga) prender; :(börja) comenciar; :(följa) sequer; :där ängarna slutar ~r skogen ubi le pratos fini comencia le bosco; :efter föredraget vidtog en diskussion post le discurso sequeva un discussion; :~ åtgärder prender mesuras vidtala :~ någon att göra något venir a un arrangiamento -d3- con un persona pro haber qualcosa executate/exequite, legar a un persona a executar/exequer qualcosa vidunder :(monster) monstro, bruto; :(underverk) miraculo, meravilia, portento vidunderlig :miraculose, prodigiose, mirific, portentose vidunderlighet :miraculositate, prodigiositate, portento vidvinkelkamera :camera grandangular vidvinkelobjektiv :lente/objectivo grandangular/a curte foco vidöppen :toto aperte vietnames :vietmanese vietnamesisk :vietnamese vietnamesiska :1 språk (lingua) vietnamese 2 (kvinna) vietnamesa vift :vara ute på ~ amusar se un pauco/poco aventurosemente vifta :agitar, balanciar, brandir; :(vinka) agitar le mano; :~ av någon dicer adeo/adieu fr adjø a un persona con le mano; :~ bort en fluga chassar sh- un musca (per colpos); :~ med armarna balanciar le bracios; :~ med flaggor agitar/brandir bandieras; :~ på svansen agitar/mover le cauda; :~ åt en kypare facer/dar signo a un servitor viftning :~ med handen movimento con le mano; :~ på svansen movimento al cauda vig :flexibile, legier -d3-, agile; :~ som en katt agile como un catto viga :(helga) sacrar, consecrar; :(tillägna) dedicar; :(förätta vigsel) spo(n)sar, maritar; :~ en kyrka åt Maria dedicar un ecclesia al Sancta Maria; :~ någon till biskop consecrar un persona episcopo; :~ någon till präst consecrar/ordinar un persona sacerdote; :~ sitt liv åt consecrar su vita a; :~s borgerligt/i kyrkan maritar se/spo(n)sar se civilmente/religiosemente vigg :I 1 zool anate cristate 2 (mindre lån) impresto minor; :slå en ~ probar reciper un impresto minor II (blixt) fulmine; :Viggen flyg (jaktplan) JA 37; :(attackplan) AJ 37; :(spaningsplan) S 37; :(skolplan) SK 37 vigga :probar reciper un impresto minor viggare :persona qui proba reciper un impresto minor viggförsök :proba de reciper un impresto minor viggmönster :text designo in forma de fulmines viggning :proba de reciper un impresto minor viggsöm :text bordura diagonal de punctos cauliforme/peduncular vighet :flexibilitate, legieressa -d3-, agilitate vigilia :vigilia vigning :(helgande) consecration, benediction; :(tillägnan) dedication; :(av präst) ordination vigsel :maritage -ad3e, matrimonio, nuptias, hymene, hymeneo; :borgerlig/kyrklig ~ maritage/matrimonio civil/religiose; :förrätta ~ contraher/contractar un maritage/matrimonio, maritar, spo(n)sar vigselakt :ceremonia de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e vigselannons :annuncio de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e vigselattest|vigselbevis :(el. vigselbevis) certificato/acto de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e vigselceremoni :spo(n)salias vigselformulär :formula de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e vigselförrättare :persona qui contrahe/contracta le matrimonio/le maritage -ad3e vigselring :anello nuptial/matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e vigselrum :sala nuptial/de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e vigvatten :aqua sancte/benedicte vigvattenskål|vigvattensskål :(el. vigvattensskål) bassino a/de aqua sancte/benedicte vigör :vigor, vigorositate; :vid god ~ in vigor Vihelm :Guilhelmo; :~ av Oranien Guilhelmo le Taciturno, Guilhelmo del Casa de Orange fr åra):3 vik :golfo, baia; :Bottniska ~en le Golfo de Botnia; :Persiska ~en le Golfo Persic vika :I v (ge vika) ceder, succumber, capitular, plicar se, submitter se; :(fly) fugir; :(försvinna) disparer, passar; :(lägga samman) plicar; :(reservera) reservar; :inte ~ från någons sida non separar se del latere de un persona; :~ av disviar, deviar, aberrar, deflecter, inclinar se; :~ ihop (re)plicar; :~ in på en gata tornar in un strata; :~ sig (ge vika) ceder, succumber, capitular, plicar se, submitter se; :~ sig dubbel av smärta contraher se de dolor; :~ tillbaka recular, re(tro)ceder; :~ undan ceder; :(väja) deviar, obliquar, ir a un latere; :~ undan för ett slag eluder un colpo; :~ upp plicar a supra, relevar; :~ ut displicar, extender, aperir; :~ ut sig i en tidning posar como pin-up eng pinap in un jornal II s ge ~ ceder, succumber, capitular, plicar se, submitter se; :(falla ihop) collaber vikare :zool phoca hispada lat vikariat :vicariato vikariatstjänst :function de vicario vikarie :vicario vikariejänst :function de vicario vikariera :reimplaciar, substituer vikarsäl :zool phoca hispada lat vikbar :plicabile vikblad :prospecto vikdörr :porta plicante/plicabile viking :viking vikingahjälm :casco viking vikingaskepp :nave viking vikingatiden :le epocha del vikinges vikingatåg :cursa nautic de vikinges (con un scopo martial o mercantil) vikning :plica(tura) vikskärm :paravento plicante/plicabile vikt :(tyngd) peso; :(betydelse) importantia, gravitate, notabilitate; :av stor ~ de grande importantia; :död ~ peso morte; :gå ner i ~ perder de peso, magrir; :gå upp i ~ augmentar de peso, ingrassiar; :ingenting av ~ nihil de importantia; :levande ~ peso vive; :lägga ~ vid dar/conceder importantia a; :mått och ~ mesuras e pesos, pesos e mesuras; :specifik ~ fys gravitate/peso specific, densitate; :sälja efter ~ vender a peso; :vara värd sin ~ i guld valer su peso in auro vikta :mat pesar; :~ sig (göra sig märkvärdig) dar se (aeres de) importantia viktdel :quantitate, parte viktenhet :unitate de peso viktförlust :perdita ponderal/de peso viktig :importante, considerabile, grave, momentose, significante, de peso; :(högfärdig) infatue, pompose, presumptuose, arrogante, pretentiose, van, vanitose; :göra sig ~ dar se aere de importantia viktighet :importantia, peso, gravitate; :(högfärdighet) aere de importantia/de sufficientia, fatuitate, presumption, egotismo, arrogantia, superbia viktigpetter :persona qui da se aere de importantia viktklass :categoria de peso viktkontroll :controlo de peso viktlös :sin peso viktlöshet :stato sin peso, absentia de peso viktminskning :diminution/reduction ponderal/de peso viktoria :victoria viktorian :victoriano viktoriansk :vitorian viktprocent :percentage -ad3e ponderal/de peso viktsystem :systema de pesos viktualier :kul victualias viktökning :augmento/augmentation ponderal/de peso vikunja :zool lama vicugna lat vikval :zool balenoptera auctoristrata lat vikvägg :pariete plicante/plicabile vikänsla :sentimento/spirito de solidaritate, spirito de equipa vila :I s reposo, relaxation; :den eviga ~n le reposo/pace eternal/eterne; :gå till ~ prender reposo II v reposar, relaxar; :(sova) reposar, dormir; :(ligga begraven) reposar; :det ~r en förbannelse över huset un malediction pesa/grava super le casa, le casa es maledicte; :lärarens blick ~de på henne le reguardo del maestro esseva fixate super illa; :här ~r (på gravsten) hic reposa; :~ i frid requiescat in pace lat, que ille/illa reposa in pace; :~ på hanen fig temporisar; :~ på sina lagrar fig reposar/dormir super su lauros; :~ sig prender reposo; :~ upp sig recrear se; :~ ut prender un longe reposo vilande :~ förslag proposition ajornate vild :salvage -ad3e, primitive; :(stormande) furiose, focose, impetuose; :bot salvage, silvestre; :zool salvage, feroce; :~ blick reguardo hagarde; :~ flykt fuga disordinate; :~ narciss bot narcisso silvestre; :~ strejk exopero salvage/non official/spontanee; :~a rykten rumores incontrolabile/incontrolate/sin fundamento; :vilt marsvin zool cavia vildand :zool anate salvage -ad3e vildapel :bot pomo/malo silvestre vildavästernfilm :western eng westön vildbasare|vildbase|vildbatting :(el. vildbase, vildbatting) infante turbulente vildblomma :flor salvage -ad3e vilddjur :animal/bestia salvage -ad3e; :fig monstro, bruto vilde :salvage -ad3e; :pol independente vildfikon :bot caprifico vildfågel :ave salvage -ad3e vildgås :zool oca/ansere salvage -ad3e vildhallon :bot frambese silvestre vildhavre :bot elymo arenari; :så sin ~ fig displicar/exhaurir su energias/fortias sexual vildhet :salvageria -d3-, ferocitate, feritate vildhjärna :homine rabiose/folle, energumeno vildhonung :melle salvage -ad3e vildhäst :cavallo salvage -ad3e vilding :homine rabiose/folle, energumeno vildkaprifol :bot lonicera periclymene vildkatt :zool catto salvage -ad3e, felix silvestre vildman :salvage -ad3e vildmark :jungla, deserto vildnad :jakt (villebråd) chassa sh- vildpersilja :bot Aethusa cynapium lat vildros :bot rosa silvestre vildsint :salvage -ad3e, barbare, barbaric, feroce; :~ blick reguardo feroce/hagarde; :~ folk populo barbare/salvage; :~ hund can feroce vildsinthet :salvageria -d3-, barbaria, ferocitate, feritate vildsvin :zool porco salvage -ad3e vildvin :bot parthenocisso vitacee vildvuxen :(om trädgård/skäggväxt) inculte, neglecte; :(om djur/växter) redevenite salvage -ad3e; :(om barn) indisciplinate; :(om hår) mal pectinate vilfåtölj :sedia/chaise fr shä:z de bracios Vilhelm :Guilhelmo, Guilielmo vilja :I s voluntate; :av fri ~ voluntarimente; :driva igenom sin ~/få sin ~ igenom facer prevaler su voluntate; :med bästa ~ i världen con le melior voluntate del mundo; :mot sin ~ nolens volens lat, contra su violuntate; :visa god ~ demonstrar su bon voluntate II v voler, desi(ide)rar; :det vill säga isto es, id est lat; :inte ~ veta av någon non voler saper de un persona; :om Gud så vill si tal es le voluntate del Senior; :vad vill du? que vole tu? vilje :göra någon till ~s facer le voluntate de un persona, complacer a/contentar un persona viljeakt :acto de voluntate viljeansträngning :effortio de voluntate viljefast :de forte voluntate, energic viljefasthet :voluntate, fortia volitive/de voluntate, energia viljeförklaring :declaration de voluntate/intention, voluntate, testamento viljekraft :voluntate, fortia volitive/de voluntate, energia viljelös :sin voluntate, apathic, inerte; :psyk abulic viljelöshet :manco de voluntate, apathia, inertia; :psyk abulia viljemänniska :persona energic viljestark :de forte voluntate, energic viljestyrka :voluntate, fortia volitive/de voluntate, energia viljesvag :debile de voluntate viljeyttring :manifestation/acto de voluntate; :psyk volition vilken :interr qui, que, qual; :relat qui, que, le qual vilkendera :qual vilkensomhelst|vilken som helst|vilken|helst :(el. vilken som helst) quicunque, quecunque, qualcunque vill :fara/gå ~ disviar se, perder se villa :I s 1 (bostadshus) casa; :(större) villa 2 (villfarelse) illusion, delusion; :(förvirring) confusion, disordine, chaos, imbroglio it -åljå, turbation; :den ena ~n blev värre än den andra regeva grande confusion; :i fyllan och ~n in stato de ebrietate; :optisk ~ illusion optic II v ~ bort inducer in un error, discamminar, misguidar; :fig deluder, illuder; :~ bort sig disviar se, perder se villabebyggelse :construction de villas villaförort :suburbio de villas villakvarter :quartiero de villas villande :ubi on curre le risco de disviar se/perder se, inextricabile villaägare :proprietario de villa villebråd :jakt chassa sh- villervalla :disordine, chaos, confusion villfara :consentir, permitter, accordar, exaudir, assentir, acceder, acquiescer; :~ en önskan acceder a/exaudir un petition/un requesta villfarelse :illusion, delusion; :sväva i den ~n att haber le delusion que; :ta någon ur hans ~ disabusar un persona villig :servicial, complacente, officiose ben disposite (a); :(beredvillig) preste, prompte, complacente, alacre, voluntari villighet :complacentia, officiositate, bon voluntate; :(beredvillighet) prestessa, promptitude, complacentia, alacritate, voluntarietate villkor :condition; :(förutsättning) condition, stipulation; :absolut ~ condition sine qua non lat; :på inga ~ a necun/nulle condition; :på ett ~ a un sol condition; :ställa ~ stipular conditiones villkora :stipular conditiones villkorlig :conditional villkorlighet :conditionalitate villkorsbunden :conditional villkorskonjunktion :språk conjunction conditional villkorslös :sin conditiones, inconditional, inconditionate, categoric, absolute villkorslöshet :inconditionalitate villkorssats :språk phrase/proposition conditional villolära :doctrina erronee/false, heresia, heterodoxia villospår :error; :föra på ~ inducer in un error, discamminar, misguidar; :fig deluder, illuder villoväg :fig pista false villrådig :irresolute, incerte, indecise, hesitante, vacillante villrådighet :irresolution, incertitude, indecision, vacillation, vacillamento villsam :ubi on curre le risco de disviar se/perder se, inextricabile vilodag :die/jorno de reposo vilohem :casa de reposo viloläge :position de reposo vilopaus :pausa, halto viloperiod :periodo de reposo; :bot periodo latente vilopunkt :(paus) pausa, reposo; :(stöd) puncto de appoio, supporto vilorum :tumba, sepulcro; :följa någon till hans sista ~ fig accompaniar un persona a su ultime reposo/demora, accompaniar un persona a su reposo/demora final vilostund :momento de reposo viloställe :loco de reposo, lecto; :zool cubil vilotid :tempore de reposo viloår :anno sabbatic vilrum :camera de reposo vilsam :tranquille, calme, quiete vilse :perdite; :föra ~ discamminar, misguidar; :gå ~ perder le cammino/le via, perder se, disviar se vilseföra :inducer in un error, discamminar, misguidar; :fig deluder, illuder, dupar, deciper vilseförd :discamminate, misguidate vilsegången :perdite vilsekommen :perdite vilseleda :inducer in un error, discamminar, misguidar; :fig deluder, illuder, dupar, deciper vilseledd :discamminate, misguidate vilsen :perdite vilsoffa :lecto de reposo, chaise longue fr shä:zlå), divan, sofa, canapé fr vilstadium :periodo de reposo; :bot periodo latente vilstol :sedia/chaise fr shä:z de bracios vilt :I s jakt chassa sh-; :kul chassa II adv ~ främmande människor personas totalmente/completemente/toto incognite, estranieros viltbestånd :population de animales salvage -ad3e vilthandel :pullero vilthägn :reserva/parco zoologic; :jakt reserva de chassa sh- viltpark :parco zoologic/natural; :jakt reserva de chassa sh- viltreservat :reserva zoologic; :jakt reserva de chassa sh- viltsmak :gusto/sapor de chassa sh- viltstam :kul population de animales salvage -ad3e viltstig|viltstråk :(el. viltstråk) sentiero de animales salvage -ad3e viltstängsel :(in)clausura de/pro animales salvage -ad3e viltvård :protection del chassa sh-/del animales salvage -ad3e viltvårdare :guarda de chassa sh-, guarda-chassa, guarda de animales salvage -ad3e vimla :formicar, pullular, abundar, esser plen de; :texten ~r av fel le texto abunda in errores, le errores pullula in le texto vimma :zool vimba vimmel :formicamento, pullulation, abundantia vimmelkantig :(yr) vertiginose, qui ha le vertigine; :(förvirrad) esturdite, confuse vimpel :bandierola, pennon vimpelprydd|vimplad :(el. vimplad) decorate de bandierola(s)/de pennon(es) vimsa :~ omkring ir e venir in un stato confuse/sin ordine vimsig :confuse, chaotic, in disordine, sin ordine vimsighet :confusion, chaos, disordine vin :I kul vino; :bot vite; :avklara ~ clarificar/decantar vino; :dricka ~ biber vino; :förvandla vatten till ~ cambiar aqua in vino; :grumligt ~ vino feculente; :halvtorrt ~ vino medie; :odla ~ cultivar vites; :plantera ~ vitar; :som avser ~ vinari, vinic; :som frambringar ~ vinifere, viticole, vinicole; :som har färg/lukt/smak som ~ vinose; :rött ~ vino rubie; :(lätt, franskt) claretto; :skörda vin colliger/recoltar uvas; :sött ~ vino dulce/sucrate; :torrt vin vino sic; :traktens ~ vino local/del pais; :vitt ~ vino blanc II s (vinande) sibilo, sibilation; :(från vind) mugito vina :sibilar; :(om vind) mugir vinagentur :agentia de vinos vinande :I s sibilo, sibilation; :(från vind) mugito II adj i ~ fart a tote velocitate, ultrarapide vinare :1 mus instrumento musical primitive (consistente de un planchetta de ligno al qual un linea es fixate e le qual crea un sibilo quando on face rotar lo in le aere), ligno sibilante 2 (vinbutelj) bottilia de vino vinberg :vinia vinbergssnäcka :zool coc(h)lea del vinias vinblad :bot folio de vite vinbonde :viticultor, vinicultor, viticola vinbutelj :bottilia a/de vino vinbär :bot ribes; :röda ~ ribes rubre/rubie; :svarta ~ ribes nigre; :vita ~ ribes blanc vinbål :kul vino blanc aromatisate/condite/mixte vind :I s 1 (blåst) vento; :ha ~ i seglen haber le vento in poppa; :hård ~ vento forte; :måttlig ~ vento moderate; :skingras för alla ~ar fig dispersar se; :~ för våg fig sin controlo, foras/foris de controlo; :~en har lagt sig le vento se ha calmate; :~en har vänt le vento ha cambiate/tornate 2 (utrymme under tak) mansarda 3 (vindspel) sjö cabestan II adj oblique; :(förvriden) torquite, (dis)torte; :(lutande) inclinate vinda :I v 1 (linda) inrolar, involver, inveloppar; :~ upp ankaret sjö levar le ancora 2 (vara vindögd) esser strabe/strabic II s 1 bobina; :nysta garn på en ~ inrolar filo super un bobina, bobinar filo 2 bot convolvulo vindblåst :(om frisyr) discapillate per le vento vindbrygga :ponte levatori vindböjtel :opportunista vinddrag :sufflo vinddriven :movite al/per le vento vindel :spira, circumvolution vindeltrappa :scala (in) spiral, scala tornante/helicoide/a caracol/a limace/a vite vindenergi :energia eolie/eolic/del vento vindeväxter :bot (familj) convolvulaceas vindfläkt :sufflo vindflöjel :monstra-vento, amenoscopio; :fig persona inconstante vindfälle :arbore (con radice) revertite/abattite per le vento vindfång :(liten farstu) vestibulo minor (extra un casa); :sjö; :sätta ett segel som ~ exponer un velo al vento vindförhållanden :meteor situation ventose, ventositate vindhastighet :velocitate del vento vindhet :obliquitate vindicera :jur vindicar; :person som ~r vindicator vindicering :jur vindication vindikation :jur vindication vindil :colpo de vento legier -d3- vindistrikt :region viticole/vinicole/de vinias vindjacka :anorak vindkantring :subite cambio/cambiamento del direction del vento vindkast :forte movimento del vento vindkraft :energia eolie/eolic/del vento vindkänslig :sensibile al vento vindkåre :colpo legier -d3- de vento vindla :serpentar, serper vindlande :serpentin vindling :spira, circumvolution; :hjärnans ~ar le circumvolutiones del cerebro vindlös :sin vento vindmaskin :machina eolie/eolic vindmotor :motor eolie/eolic/de vento, aeromotor vindmätare :meteor anemometro vindmätning :meteor anemometria; :som avser ~ anemometric vindpinad :torquite per le vento vindpust :sufflo de aere vindriktning :direction del vento vindros :1 sjö rosa nautic/del ventos 2 meteor constellation graphic super directiones del vento vindrufs :pectinatura discapillate per le vento vindruta :vitro anterior, parabrisa vindrutespolare :irrigator de parabrisa vindrutetorkare :essuga-vitro vindruva :bot uva (de vino) vindruvsklase :racemo de uvas vindrätt :sjö contra le vento vindsfönster :fenestra del mansarda vindsida :latere del vento; :sjö lof; :på ~ al lof, al vento vindskammare :mansarda vindskiva :arkit planca vertical al parte saliente de un tecto frontal, planca (que protege) contra le vento vindskontor :camera de antiqualias/de cosalias in un mansarda vindskupa :arkit (vindskammare) mansarda; :(takutbyggnad) fenestretta del tecto vindskydd :(lä) loco protegite contra le vento; :(anordning) guarda-vento, paravento, rumpe-ventos vindskyddad :protegite contra le ventos vindskärm :guarda-vento, paravento, rumpe-ventos vindspel :sjö cabestan vindsrum :mansarda vindstilla :I adj sin vento, calme II s calma vindstrappa :scala del mansarda vindstrut :meteor manica a aere/de vento vindstyrka :meteor fortia/intensitate del vento; :~ 7 fortia 7 (in le scala de Beaufort) vindstöt :colpo de vento, borrasca, raffica vindsurfa :sport facer windsurf eng windsö:f, practicar le windsurf vindsurfare :sport windsurfista windsö:f- vindsurfing :sport windsurfing eng windsö:fing vindsurfingbräda :sport windsurf eng windsö:f, planca a vela vindsutrymme :spatio sub le tecto vindtunnel :tunnel eng tanl aerodynamic vindturbin :turbina eolie/eolic; :horisontal/vertikal ~ turbina eolic a axe horizontal/vertical vindtyg :text stoffa resistente al vento/a prova/proba de vento vindtygsjacka :anorak vindtät :resistente al vento, a prova/proba de vento vindvridning :cambio/cambiamento minor del direction del vento vindöga :1 arkit (rököppning i taket) bucca a fumo del tecto; :(takfönster) fenestretta del tecto 2 base fictive del vento (al horizonte) vindögd :strabe, strabic vindögdhet :strabismo vinfat :tonnello/barril/cupa de vino vinflaska :bottilia a/de vino vinfläck :macula vinose/de vino vinfält :terreno vinifere vinfärgad :de color de vino ving :s sport ala vingad :alate; :zool alifere vingben :anat osso alar vingbredd :apertura alar, invirgatura vingbruten :con alas/un ala paralysate vingbärande :zool alifere; :~ insekter insectos alifere vinge :ala; :sport ala; :breda ut vingarna displicar/extender/aperir le alas; :pröva vingarna/se om vingarna bär fig probar arrangiar -d3- se; :slå med vingarna batter le alas vingel :vacillation, vacillamento, titubation; :fig opportunismo vingelmakare|vingelpetter :(el. vingelpetter) opportunista, hypocrita vingfjäder :zool pluma de ala vingform :forma de ala vingformad :de/in forma de ala, aliforme; :med pterygoide vingfoting :zool pteropodo vingförsvarare :sport defensor lateral/del ala vingklaff :flyg valvula de ala vingklippa :taliar/trenchar -sh- le alas; :fig limitar/reducer le poter (de) vingla :vacillar, titubar; :fig esser opportunista vinglare :fig opportunista, hypocrita vinglas :vitro/cuppa a/de vino vingleri :vacillation, vacillamento, titubation; :fig opportunismo vinglig :vacillatori, vacillante, titubante; :fig opportunista vinglighet :vacillation, vacillamento, titubation; :fig opportunismo vinglängd :longor de ala vinglögg :kul vino cal(i)de vinglös :sin alas; :zool aptere; :~a insekter insectos aptere, apteros vingmutter :matre vite alate/a alettas vingnöt :bot pterocarya vingpenna :zool penna de ala vingslag :colpo/battimento del alas vingspets :puncto de ala vingtäckare :zool pluma de copertura vingud :myt deo del vino vingård :vinia vinhandlare :mercante/negotiante de/in vinos vinjett :vignette fr vinjät vink :(rörelse) gesto, signo; :(antydning) indication; :(förslag) suggestion; :(råd) consilio; :ge en fin ~ dar un indication indirecte vinka :agitar le mano, facer/dar signo (a); :inte ha mycket tid att ~ på fig non haber multe tempore; :~ av någon dicer adeo/adieu fr adjø a un persona con le mano; :~ åt kyparen facer/dar signo al servitor; :~ åt någon salutar un persona con le mano vinkaraff :carrafa a/de vino vinkel :angulo; :en ~ på 90 grader angulo de 90 grados; :död ~ angulo morte; :i alla vinklar och vrår in tote angulos e angulettos; :rät/spetsig/trubbig ~ angulo recte/acute/obtuse vinkelarm :latere de angulo vinkelavstånd :fys, astron distantia angular vinkelben :latere de angulo vinkelborr :forator de angulo vinkelbyggd :in forma de angulo vinkelhake :esquadra vinkelhus :casa de angulo vinkeljärn :ferro angular, esquadra de ferro vinkellinjal :(duple) esquadra vinkelmätning :goniometria; :som avser ~ goniometric vinkelmått|vinkelmätare :(el. vinkelmätare) mesurator de angulos, angulometro, goniometro, pantometro, semicirculo vinkelrät :mat orthogonal vinkelsoffa :sofa (in forma) de angulo vinkelspets :puncto angular, vertice de un angulo vinkelställd :bot axillar vinkelstöd :supporto de angulo vinkla :poner/mitter/formar angularmente/in un angulo; :fig dar un character subjective/unilateral/tendentiose vinklig :angulose, angular vinkling :fig character subjective/unilateral/tendentiose, tendentiositate vinkylare :situla a/de glacie (pro vino) vinkällare :cellario viticole/a vinos/devinos/pro vinos vinkännare :experto/cognoscitor de vinos vinland :pais vinicole, pais productor de vino vinlista :carta/lista de vinos vinlus :zool viteo vitifolii lat vinlägel :barriletto de vino vinlöv :folio de vite vinmärke :marca de vino vinn :lägga sig ~ om dar se pena de vinna :ganiar, vincer; :~ bifall haber successo; :~ en tävling ganiar un match eng mætsh; :~ första pris ganiar le prime premio; :~ någon för sin sak ganiar un persona pro su caso/su projecto; :~ någons förtroende ganiar le confidentia de un persona; :~ sitt syfte attinger su scopo; :~ terräng ganiar terreno; :~ på (tjäna på) profitar de; :(minska försprång) recuperar le avantia; :~ på lotteri ganiar a/in lotteria it; :~ på poäng sport ganiar al/per punctos; :~ över vincer vinnande :(tilltalande, behagligt) affabile, amabile, agradabile, gratiose, grate, sympathic, attractive vinnare :ganiator, ganiante; :(av pris) laureato; :sport, mil vincitor, victor vinning :ganio, profito, beneficio, lucro; :snöd ~ rapacitate, invidia, cupiditate, aviditate vinningslysten :rapace, cupide, avaritiose, avide vinningslystnad :rapacitate, invidia, cupiditate, aviditate vinnlägga :~ sig om dar se pena de vinodlare :viticultor, vinicultor, viticola vinodling :viticultura, vinicultura vinplanta :bot vite vinprovare :degustator de vino vinprovning :degustation de vino vinranka :bot sarmento vinruta :bot ruta vinrättighet :licentia de servir vino vinröd :del color de vino vinsch :cabestan vinscha :hissar/levar/altiar per cabestan vinskörd :recolta del uvas vinsort :specie/typo/sorta de vino vinst :(i lotteri) premio, precio; :(fördel) ganio, avantage -ad3e; :(seger) ganio, triumpho, victoria; :ekon profito, beneficio, ganio, lucro; :~ och förlust profitos e perditas vinst- och förlusträkning|vinst|förlusträkning :ekon conto de profitos e perditas/de perditas e profitos vinstandel :parte de beneficio/de profito, dividendo vinstbegär :aviditate/sete de ganio/de profito/de lucro vinstbevis :coupon fr kupå) de dividendo vinstchans :(att göra vinst) possibilitate de beneficio/de profito; :(att vinna) possibilitate de ganiar vinstdelning :participation al/in le beneficios/profitos; :(utdelning) repartition del beneficios/del profitos vinsten :kem tartaro vinstgivande :rentabile, profitabile, lucrose, lucrative, beneficiari, remunerative, remuneratori, productive; :fig fructifere, fructose vinstkonto :conto del beneficios/del profitos vinstlista :lista de numeros de lotteria it premiate vinstlott :billet (de lotteria it) premiate vinstmarginal :margine beneficiari/de beneficio/de profito vinstmöjlighet :(möjlighet att göra en vinst) possibilitate de beneficio/de profito; :(möjlighet att vinna) possibilitate de ganiar vinstnummer :numero (de lotteria) premiate vinstock :bot vite; :plantera ~ar vitar vinstplan :lista de premios de lotteria it vinstsiffror :cifras del beneficios/del profitos vinstskatt :imposto super le beneficios/le profitos vinstsumma :amonta del beneficios/del profitos vinstsyfte :scopo/fines lucrative vinstutdelning :distribution del beneficios/del profitos, pagamento del dividendo vinstutsikt :(att göra vinst) prospecto de beneficio/de profito; :(att vinna) prospecto de ganiar vinsyra :kem acido tart(a)ric vinter :hiberno; :förra ~n le hiberno passate; :i början av ~n al entrata del hiberno; :i vintras le hiberno passate; :nästa ~ le hiberno futur/proxime; :mitt på ~n in le corde del hiberno, in plen hiberno; :på/om ~n in (le) hiberno, durante le hiberno; :som rör ~ hibernal; :sträng ~ hiberno aspere/rigorose/dur; :tidig ~ hiberno precoce; :till ~en le hiberno que veni vinterbadare :persona qui bania al aere libere in plen hiberno vinterbomull :text (texito de) coton pro uso hibernal/durante le hiberno vinterbona :isolar pro uso hibernal/durante le hiberno vinterbruk :för ~ pro uso hibernal/durante le hiberno vinterdag :die/jorno hibernal/de hiberno vinterdräkt :zool plumas/plumage -ad3e de hiberno vinterdvala :zool somno hibernal/hyemal, hibernation vinterdäck :pneu(matico) de hiberno/de nive vinterfoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e de hiberno vinterfrukt :fructos de hiberno vintergata :astron galaxia; :Vintergatan le Galaxia, le Via lactee; :belägen utanför ~ extragalactic vintergatsystem :astron systema galactic vintergrön :bot semperverde vintergröna :bot vinca minor vintergäck :bot aconito hibernal, eranthia hyemal vinterhalvår :semestre de hiberno vinterhärdig :resistente al gelo vinterhärdighet :resistentia al gelo vinteridrott :sport hibernal/de hiberno vinterkappa :mantello de hiberno vinterklimat :climate hibernal/de hiberno vinterkläder :vestimentos/habito de hiberno vinterkvarter :mil quartieros de hiberno vinterkväll :vespere/vespera hibernal/de hiberno vinterkyla|vinterköld :(el. vinterköld) frigido hibernal/de hiberno vinterlandskap :paisage -ad3e hibernal/de hiberno vinterlov :vacantias de hiberno vintermorgon :matino hibernal/de hiberno vintermånad :mense hibernal/de hiberno vinternatt :nocte hibernal/de hiberno vinterny :novilunio hibernal/de hiberno; :kry som ett ~ fig fresc como un rosa vinterolympiad :sport Jocos Olympic del Hiberno Vinterpalatset :le Palacio de Hiberno vinterpäron :pira de hiberno vinterrock :mantello de hiberno vintersemester :vacantias de hiberno vintersol :sol de hiberno vintersolstånd :solstitio de hiberno vinterspel :sport jocos de hiberno; :olympiska ~en le Jocos Olympic del Hiberno vintersport :sport hibernal/de hiberno vintersportort :centro/station de sports de hiberno/de ski vintersäsong :saison fr säzå) hibernal/de hiberno vintersömn :zool somno hibernal/hyemal, hibernation vintertid :(säsong) saison fr säzå) hibernal/de hiberno; :(tidmätning) hora de hiberno vinterträdgård :jardin de hiberno vintervila :hibernation vinterviste :residentia de hiberno vinterväder :tempore de hiberno vinterväg :via usate solmente durante le hiberno vinteräpple :pomo/malo de hiberno vinteröverrock :supertoto de hiberno vinthund :zool leporario vinthundskapplöpning :sport cursa de leporarios vintrig :hibernal, hyemal, de hiberno vintunna :tonnello/barril/cupa de vino vinyl :kem vinyl; :som avser ~ vinylic vinäger :kul vinagre de vino vinägrettsås :kul sauce fr så:s con vinagre de vino e oleo como base vinättika :kul vinagre de vino viol :bot viola; :busk~ viola hirsute; :fjäll~ viola biflor; :horn~ viola cornute; :kärr~ viola palustre; :lukt~ viola odorate; :mar~ cakile maritime; :silver~ viola albe; :skogs~ viola silvestre; :styvmors~ viola tricolor; :åker ~ viola arvense; :ängs~ viola canin viola :mus viola; :~ da gamba (viola de/da it) gamba; :bas~ violon violaspelare :mus violista violblå :blau marin con un tracia de violetto violdoft :fragrantia de viola violett :I adj violette II s color violette, violetto violin :mus violino violinist :mus violinista violinklav :mus clave de violino violinkonsert :mus (utförande) concerto de violino; :(musikstycke) concerto pro violino violinsolo :mus solo de violino violinsonat :mus sonata pro violino violinstämma :mus voce de violino violinvirtuos :mus virtuoso del violino violoncell :mus violoncello it -tsh- violoncellist :mus violoncellista -tsh- violoncellkonsert :mus (utförande) concerto de violoncello it -tsh-; :(musikstycke) concerto pro violoncello violoncellosolo :mus solo de violoncello it -tsh- violoncellosträng :mus chorda de violoncello it -tsh- violoncellostämma :mus voce de violoncello it -tsh- violrot :bot radice de (certe species de) iris violväxter :(familj) violaceas vipa :zool vanello vipp :tekn dispositivo a/de bascula; :fig kola ~en morir; :vara på ~en att fig esser super le puncto de vippa :I v (svänga hit och dit) bascular; :(stjälpa) inverter II s (för damning) plumeau fr plymo; :(för puder) cossinetto (de pulvere); :bot panicula vippanordning :dispositivo a/de bascula vipparm :tekn bascula a duple bracios vippbräde :planca de bascula, balanciatoria vippgalge :strappado vippig :vacillante, instabile vippkoppling :el commutator basculante vippkärra :carro/carretto basculante vippning :basculation vippstjärt :zool motacilla vippstol :sedia a bascula vips :hup, hop, in un momento, instantemente vira :I v inrolar, involver, inveloppar; :~ om circumvolver II kortsp vira sv virak :(incenso de) olibano virakharts :olibano viraparti :kortsp partita de vira sv viraspelare :kortsp jocator al vira sv virginal :mus virginal virginalspelare :mus virginalista Virginia :Virginia; :från ~ virginian; :invånare i ~ virginiano virginitet :virginitate Virgo :astrol Virgo viril :viril virilism :med virilismo virilitet :virilitate virion :biol virion virka :text tricotar al crochet fr kråshe, crochetar -sh- virke :ligno (de construction); :det är gott ~ i honom fig ille es de bon ligno virkesavkastning :rendimento de ligno virkesförråd :stock eng de ligno virkeshandlare :mercante/mercator/commerciante de ligno virkesmätare :mensor, me(n)surator virkesupplag :deposito/magazin de ligno virkgarn :text filo de crochet fr kråshe virkning :text travalio al crochet fr kråshe virknål :text (agulia de) crochet fr kråshe virolog :med virologo, virologista virologi :med virologia virologisk :med virologic viros :med virose, vorosis virra :(irra) errar, deambular, vag(abund)ar; :(vara oredig) esser confuse; :~ bort sig perder se, disviar se; :~ omkring ir e venir in un stato confuse/sin ordine; :~ till det imbroliar se virrhjärna :spirito confuse virrig :confuse, incoherente, imbroliate, disordinate virrighet :confusion, incoherentia, imbroliamento, disordine virrpanna :spirito confuse virrvarr :imbroliamento, interlaciamento, disordine virtuell :virtual virtuos :I adj virtuose II s virtuoso virtuositet :virtuositate virtuosmässig :virtuose virtuosmässighet :virtuositate virtuosnummer :numero de/pro un virtuoso, interpretation virtuose/de virtuoso, numero interpretate virtuosemente virulens :med virulentia virulent :med virulente virus :med virus; :ha smittats av ett ~ esser contaminate per un virus; :som avser ~ viral; :överföra ett ~ till någon inocular un virus a un persona virusinfektion :med infection viral/de virus virussjukdom :med maladia viral/a virus/de virus, virose, virosis virvel :vortice; :mus rolamento (de tambur) virvelstorm :tornado, cyclon, huracan, typhon virvelström :vortice, currente vorticose virvelvind :vento vorticose/cyclonal, tornado virvla :tornear virvlande :vorticose, torneante vis :I adj sage -d3- prudente; :~ man sagio -d3-; :de tre ~e männen bibl le tres sagios II s (förfarande) maniera, modo, medio, guisa, procedimento; :(metod) methodo; :(skick) manieras; :det bästa ~et att le melior modo de; :på alla möjliga ~ de tote le manieras possibile; :på annat ~ differentemente, alteremente; :på ett eller annat ~ de/per un maniera/modo o de/per un altere; :på följande ~ como seque; :på intet ~ de nulle maniera, nullemente; :på så ~! ha!, ah!; :på sätt och ~ in certe respectos/aspectos; :på vilket ~ som helst comocunque; :på samma ~ del mesme maniera, equalmente, item; :vara på det ~et esser pregnante/gravide, expectar un infante visa :I s mus canto, lied ty li:d (pl lieder), chanson fr sha)så); :(låt)melodia, aere; :(ballad) ballada; :(folkvisa) ballada popular; :bli till en ~ fig ir/passar de bucca a bucca; :Höga ~n bibl le Cantico de Canticos; :ord och inga visor fig linguage -ad3e franc/rude, le veritate nude, clara verba lat; :samma gamla ~ fig le mesme ancian historia; :slutet på ~n fig le fin del historia II v (låta se) facer vider, monstrar, presentar, producer, manifestar, exhiber, exponer; :(ge upplysning) indicar, monstrar, designar; :(bevisa) probar, provar, demonstrar; :teat (re)presentar, exponer; :film presentar, projectar, projicer; :det får ~ sig isto es a vider; :det kommer att ~ sig on lo videra; :~ färg monstrar su ver colores; :~ mod facer proba/prova de su corage -ad3e; :~ sig facer vider se, monstrar se; :~ sig offentligt monstrar se in publico; :~ sin tillgivenhet demonstrar su affection; :~ sitt intresse manifestar/monstrar su interesse; :~ sitt pass exhiber/producer/presentar su passa-porto; :~ tecken på trötthet manifestar signos de fatiga; :~ ut sport mandar al banco de penalitate visafton :recital de canto visare :agulia; :tekn indice, index; :(på klocka) lilla ~n le agulia parve/del horas; :stora ~n le agulia grande/del minutas; :(för sekunder) le agulia del secundas visarkiv :archivo de cantos visarnål :agulia visartavla :quadrante visavi :I prep (mitt emot) opposite, vis-à-vis fr visavi; :(beträffande) re, de, concernente, super, sur II s vis-à-vis fr visavi visavidam :conviva opposite/vis-à-vis fr visavi visbok :libro/collection de cantos vischan :le campania visdom :sagessa -d3-, sapientia, prudentia, sagacitate, sophia visdomsord :maxima, sententia, aphorismo visdomstand :dente de sagessa -d3-, molar del judicio vise :zool regina del apes/del apiculas visent :zool bison europee visera :visar visering :(le) visar viseringsfrihet :libertate de visa, visa libere viseringskort :mil passe fr pas de transporto public, carta de abonamento pro le transportos public viseringstvång :obligation de visa, visa obligatori vishet :sagessa -d3-, sapientia, prudentia, sagacitate, sophia Vishnu :Vishnu visibel :visibile visibilitet :visibilitate vision :(framtidssyn) vision; :(uppenbarelse) vision, apparition; :(drömbild) vision, hallucination visionär :I adj visionari II s persona visionari, visionario visir :I se vesir II (ansiktsskydd på hjälm) visiera; :(optiskt riktmedel) visiera, visor; :mil (sikte) visiera; :(korn) mira visirkikare :visor telescopic visirlinje :(på vapen) linea de mira visirskåra :intalio de mira visirvärdighet :vesirato, visirato visit :visita; :avlägga ~ hos facer visita a; :gå på ~ visitar visitation :visitation, inspection; :kyrkl visitation visitationsförrättare :visitator visitator :visitator visitera :visitar, inspectar, inspicer, examinar visitering :visitation, inspection visitkort :carta/billet de visita viska :I v 1 (tala tyst) susurrar, murmurar 2 (göra rent med viska) nettar (con un brossa de ramettos ligate); :mil (göra rent med viskare) mund(ific)ar un cannon (con un brossa cylindric) II s brossa de ramettos ligate (pro nettar) viskare :1 (person som talar tyst) susurrator 2 mil (redskap för rengöring av kanonlopp) brossa cylindric (pro mundar/mundificar cannones) viskning :1 susurro, susurration, murmure, murmuration 2 nettation (con un brossa de ramettos ligate); :mil mundification de un cannon (con un brossa cylindric) viskningskampanj :campania de murmuration/de diffamation viskos :text viscosa viskosfiber :fibra de viscosa viskositet :viscositate viskositetskoefficient :coefficiente de viscositate viskositetsmätare :viscosimetro viskositetsmätning :mesuration del viscositate, viscosimetria; :som avser ~ viscosimetric viskös :viscose visligen :prudentemente visman :mago vismelodi :melodia, aere vismut :kem bismuth visning :(guidning) visita guidate, visita collective con guida; :(utställning) exposition, exhibition; :teat representation, spectaculo; :film projection visningssal :salon de exposition/de demonstration visp :battitor vispa :batter vispgrädde :kul crema battite vispig :confuse, chaotic, in disordine, sin ordine vispighet :confusion, chaos, disordine vispning :battimento viss :(övertygad) secur; :(angiven, bestämd) certe; :det är något ~t med honom ille ha qualcosa specific; :en ~ herr NN un certe senior NN; :hon har något ~t illa ha qualcosa specific; :i ~ mån in un certe mesura/grado; :vara ~ om att esser secur que; :vid en ~ tidpunkt a un certe hora vissel :sibilation visselpipa :sibilo visselsignal :colpo de sibilo vissen :marcide, marc(esc)ite vissenhet :marcescentia, marcor visserligen :il es ver/certe, certemente; :~... men certemente... tamen visshet :certitude vissla :I v sibilar; :~ ut conspuer per sibilos II s sibilo visslare :sibilator vissling :sibilo, sibilation vissna :marce(sce)r visso :till yttermera ~ ultra illo, in plus, de plus, cetero, extra, preterea visst :(med visshet) certo, certemente; :(troligen) probabilemente; :jag är ~ äldst il pare que io sia/es le plus vetere; :~! certo!, certemente!, sin dubita! visstidsförordnande :nomination/appunctamento de/pro un tempore limitate vissångare :cantator vissångerska :cantatrice vistande :sojorno vistas :sojornar, facer un sojorno, remaner, restar viste :(boplats) domicilio, residentia; :(lägerplats för samer) campamento lapponic/de lappones vistelse :sojorno vistelseort :loco de sojorno/de domicilio/de residentia vistelsetid :durata/duration del sojorno visthus|visthusbod :(el. visthusbod) deposito de merces/de mercantias visualisera :visualisar visualiserare :vizualiser eng vizjuölaizö visualisering :visualisation visuell :visual visum :visa; :~ för genomresa visa de transito; :~ för inresa visa de entrata/de ingresso visumtvång :obligation de visa, visa obligatori vit :blanc, albe; :göra ~ blanchir; :ha svart på ~t på något haber un cosa per scripto; :~ dvärg astron stella nano blanc; :~ fetknopp bot sedum albe; :~ lögn mendacio officiose; ~ narciss bot narcisso blanc/poetic; :~ näckros bot nymphea albe; :~a duken film le schermo (de projection/de cinema/de cine); :Vita havet le Mar Blanc; :(i Stockholms slott) le Sala Blanc; :Vita huset le Casa Blanc; :~a vinbär bot ribes blanc; :~t bröd kul pan blanc vita :s (i öga) blanco de oculo; :(i ägg) blanco de ovo, clara vitag :bot rhynchospora albe vitaktig :blancastre; :biol albuginee vital :vital vitalisera :vitalisar vitalisering :vitalisation vitalism :biol vitalismo vitalist :biol vitalista vitalistisk :biol vitalista vitalitet :vitalitate vitamin :vitamina; :läran om ~er vitaminologia vitaminberikad :vitaminate vitaminbrist :med deficientia/carentia/manco de vitaminas vitaminera|vitaminisera :(el. vitaminisera) vitamin(is)ar vitaminering|vitaminisering :(el. vitaminisering) vitamin(is)ation vitaminfattig :povre in vitaminas vitaminpiller :farm pilula de vitaminas vitaminrik :ric/abundante in vitaminas vitamintablett :farm tabletta/pastilla/comprimito de vitaminas vitbeta :bot (sockerbeta) beta de sucro; :(foderbeta) beta de forrage -ad3e vitblommig :bot albiflor vitblond :blonde platinate vitblära :bot silene albe vitbok :I libro blanc II bot carpino; :(träslag) ligno de carpino vitbroderi :text broderia compacte con filo blanc vitbrokig :blanc con maculas nigre; :~a kor vaccas nigre e blanc vite :sanction pecuniari, mulcta, pena; :vid ~ sub pena (de) vitfisk :kul pisce blanc vitfläckig :zool blanc con maculas nigre vitglödande :incandescente vitglödga :incandescer vitglödgande :incandescente vitgröe :bot poa annue vithaj :zool squalo blanc vithet :blancor vithårig :a/de/con capillos blanc vitkalka :blanchir al calce vitkalkning :blanchimento al calce vitkindad :~ gås zool branta leucopsis lat vitklöver :bot trifolio repente vitkoppar :miner cupro blanc, argentano vitkål :bot caule blanc vitlimma :blanchir (al calce) vitlimning :blanchimento al calce vitling :zool merlano vitlinglyra :zool trisoptero vitlupin :bot lupino albe vitlök :bot allio vitlöksdoft :odor de allio vitlökskapsel :farm capsula a/de/con allio vitlöksklyfta :puncta de allio vitlökskorv :kul salsicia al allio, salami vitlökspress :pressa de allio vitlökssalt :kul sal al allio vitlökssmör :kul butyro al allio vitmena :blanchir al calce vitmening :blanchimento al calce vitmetall :metallo blanc vitmossa :bot sphagno; :(renlav) cladonia del renes vitmyra :zool formica blanc vitmåra :bot galio boreal vitmås :zool laro eboree vitmögelost :kul caseo con venas blanc vitna :devenir pallide, pallidir vitnäbbad islom|vitnäbbad|islom :zool gavia adamic vitpeppar :bot pipere blanc vitpil :bot salice albe vitplister :bot lamio albe vitprickig :con punctos blanc vitrandig :con listas blanc vitrappa :blanchir vitrappning :blanchimento vitrin|vitrinskåp :(el. vitrinskåp) vitrina vitriol :kem vitriolo; :behandla med ~ vitriolar; :omvandla till ~ vitriolisar; :som avser ~ vitriolic vitrock :fig medico, esculapio vitrysk :blanc-russe, bielorusse vitryska :1 språk russo blanc, bielorusso 2 (kvinna) russa blanc, bielorussa vitryss :russo blanc, bielorusso Vitryssland :Russia Blanc, Bielorussia viträv :zool vulpe blanc (varietate del vulpe arctic/polar) vits :joculo de parolas, burla; :(meningsfullhet) senso; :berätta en ~ contar/lancear un burla; :det är ingen ~ med det isto ha nulle senso vitsa :contar/lancear un burla vitsare :homine qui conta burlas, humorista vitsenap :bot sinapis albe vitsig :burlesc, comic, drolle vitsighet :(le) contar/lancear burlas vitsippa :bot anemone nemorosa lat vitskäggig :a/de/con barba blanc vitsmakare :homine qui conta burlas, humorista vitsord :testimonio, certificato; :(betyg) nota vitsorda :test(ific)ar, attestar, certificar vitt :I adv largemente; :för så ~ att in tanto que; :orda ~ och brett parlar longemente/al longe/verbosemente/multiloquemente II s blanco vittbekant :cognite, reputate, renominate vittberest :qui ha multo viagiate -d3- vittberömd :celebre, famose, de fama, renominate, reputate, illustre, insigne, prestigiose vitten :cent, centesimo; :inte en/ett ~ non un soldo vitter :litt litterari; :(om person) erudite; :~ person homine/persona erudite, erudito; :vittra alster obras litterari/poetic/de belles-lettres fr beletr vitterhet :litt (skönlitteratur) belles-lettres fr beletr, litteratura, arte poetic; :(det att vara vitter) erudition vitterhetsakademi :academia de belles-lettres fr beletr vitterhetsalster :litt obras litterari/poetic/de belles-lettres fr beletr vitterlek :litt production litterari/poetic/de belles-lettres fr beletr vittfamnande :vaste, ample, compre(he)nsive, complexe, extense vittflygande :~ planer planos/projectos ambitiose vittförgrenad :con multe ramificationes, ramificate, multo extendite vittgående :extreme, drastic vittja :fiske vacuar le rete de pisca/de pisces; :~ någons fickor fig robar (ex) le tascas de un persona vittna :test(ific)ar, testimoniar, deponer, attestar; :~ falskt prestar teste false; :~ inför domstol testar ante un tribunal; :~ mot någon deponer contra un persona; :~ om dålig smak testificar de/attestar mal gusto; :~ om mod testificar de valor; :~ till någons fördel deponer in favor de un persona; :~ under ed testar sub juramento vittne :teste, attestator; :höra ~n audir/ascoltar/examinar/interrogar testes; :Jehovas ~n le testes de Jehovah; :vara ~ till en olycka esser teste de/assister a un accidente; :~ under ed teste sub juramento vittnesbås :jur banco del testes vittnesbörd :(bevis) testimonio, prova, proba; :jur declaration de teste, testimonio, attestation, deposition; :avlägga ~ dar/render testimonio, testimoniar; :bära talande ~ om esser teste eloquente de; :falskt ~ testimonio false; :Gud är mitt ~ till att Deo lo sape que; :person som avlagt ~ testificator; :~ under ed testimonio jurate vittnesförhör :jur interrogatorio/audition/examine del testes, inquesta vittnesgill :jur qui legalmente pote testar vittnesmål :jur declaration del teste, testimonio, deposition; :avlägga ~ dar/render testimonio, testimoniar vittnesplikt :jur obligation de testar vittnespsykologi :psychologia testimonial vittnesuppgift :jur testomonio, attestation, deposition, declaration de teste vittnesutsaga :jur declaration del teste, testimonio, deposition vittomfattande|vittomspännande :(el. vittomspännande) vaste, ample, compre(he)nsive, complexe, extense vittra :I v 1 (falla sönder) disaggregar se, decomponer se, eroder 2 (känna vittring) perciper le odor de II s myt fee del silvas vittring :1 (sönderfall) disaggregation, erosion 2 (lukt) odor; :känna ~ av perciper le odor de vittringsgrus :detrito vittringsprodukt :detrito vittsyftande :extreme, drastic vittvätt :(tvättning) lavanda/lavatura/lavage -ad3e blanc; :(tvättgods) lavanda blanc vittvättmedel :detergente pro lavanda blanc vitval :zool beluga, delphinaptero leucas lat; :~ar (familj) monodontidas vitvaror :(ofärgade bomulls- och linnevaror) merces de tela blanc; :(köksvaror) articulos/apparatos de cocina vitvaruaffär :camiseria vitvin :kul vino blanc vitöga :le blanco del oculo; :se något i ~t ir al incontro de qualcosa (periculose) sin pavor viv :marita viva :bot primula, auricula; :boll~ primula denticulate; :gull~ primula ver; :jord~ primula vulgar; :kryp~ primula procumbente; :trädgårds~ primula polyandre vivat :vivat lat viveaktig :bot primulacee vivel :zool rhynchite vivendi :modus ~ modus vivendi lat viveväxter :bot (familj) primulaceas vivipar :biol vivipare vivipari :biol viviparitate vivisektion :med vivisection; :person som utför ~ vivisectionista, vivisector vivre :(le) casa e (le) mangiar -d3-, pension complete vivör :gauditor del vita, epicureo, hedonista VM :(världsmästerskap) CM (Campionato Mundial) voall :se voile vodka :kul vodka ry Vogeserna :le Vosgos; :som rör ~ vosgian voile|voall :(el. voall) text velo voj :~! que horror!, uf! voja :~ sig gemer, lamentar (se) vojlock :copertura sub le sella vojvod :voivoda vojvodskap :voivodato vokabel :språk vocabulo, glossa vokabelsamling :språk vocabulario, glossario vokabulär :språk vocabulario, glossario vokal :I adj mus vocal II s språk vocal; :betonad ~ vocal tonic/accentuate; :halvlång ~ vocal semilonge; :kort/lång ~ vocal breve/longe; :obetonad ~ vocal atone/mute; :sluten/öppen ~ vocal clause/aperte vokalis :mus vocaliso vokalisation :språk, mus vocalisation vokalisera :språk, mus vocalisar; :person som ~r mus vocalisator vokalisering :språk, mus vocalisation vokalisk :språk vocalic; :mus vocal vokalism :språk vocalismo vokalissa :mus cantatrice vokalist :mus cant(at)or, cantatrice, interprete vocal vokalkvantitet :språk quantitate vocalic vokallängd :språk quantitate vocalic vokalmusik :musica vocal vokalmöte :språk hiato; :ha ~ hiar vokalrim :litt assonantia vokalskridning :språk (omljud) inflexion/mutation vocalic vokalsystem :språk systema vocalic, vocalismo vokalverk :mus obra vocal vokalväxling :språk alternantia vocalic; :(avljud) apophonia vokativ :I adj språk vocative II s språk caso vocative, vocativo volang :volante volapük|volapuk :språk volapük volapükist|volapukist :språk volapükista volauvent :kul vol-au-vent fr vålåva) Volga :le Volga voljär :aviario volley :sport volley eng våli volleyboll :sport volleyball eng vålibå:l; :spela ~ jocar al volleyball volleybollspelare :jocator de volleyball eng vålibå:l volm :se vålm volma :se vålma volontär :voluntario volt :I el volt; :som rör ~ voltaic II sport (hopp) salto circular/mortal; :(cirkelrunt spår på ridbana) volta; :slå en ~ facer un salto mortal volta|Volta :I sport (slå volter) facer saltos mortal; :(voltigera) facer volteos, voltear II Volta Volta; :som rör ~ voltaic voltampere :el voltampere voltige :sport volteo voltigera :sport voltear, facer volteos voltigeridning :sport volteo voltigering :sport volteo voltigör :sport volteator voltmeter :el voltametro voltmätare :el voltametro volttal :el voltage -ad3e voluminös :voluminose voluntarism :fil voluntarismo; :anhängare av ~ voluntarista voluntaristisk :fil voluntaristic, voluntarista volut :arkit voluta, helice volym :(omfång) volumine, capacitate, contento; :(bokband) tomo; :(ljudstyrka) volumine volymenhet :unitate cubic volymexpansion :expansion/dilatation cubic/del volumine volymknapp :button del controlo del volumine volymkontroll :controlo del volumine volymminskning :reduction/diminution cubic/del volumine volymmässig :kem volumetric; :~ analys analyse/analysis volumetric volymmätare :kem volumetro volymmätning :kem volumetria volymprocent :percentage -ad3e in volumine volymökning :augmentation/expansion/dilatation cubic/del volumine vom :se våm vombat :zool wombat; :björn~, tasmansk ~ wombat ursin; :~er (familj) phascolomidas vomera :vomer, vomitar vomering :vomito vomitiv :vomitivo vomitorium :hist vomitorio voodoo :rel vudu, voodoo eng vu:du votera :votar votering :votation; :~ genom handuppräckning votation a mano levate voteringsknapp :button pro votar voteringsordning :procedura/procedimento de votar voteringsresultat :resultato del votation votivfigur :rel statua votive votivkyrka :ecclesia votive votivskepp :rel nave votive votivtavla :rel tabuletta votive votum :voto voucher :voucher eng vautshö vov :~! wuf! vovve :can voyeur :voyeur fr vwajœ:r voyeurism :voyeurismo vwajœr- voyeuristisk :voyeuristic vwajœr- vrak :1 sjö nave naufragate; :fig (utslagen människa) ruina 2 fiske rete flottante vraka :1 (förkasta) refusar, rejectar; :~ bort vender a basse precio 2 fiske piscar con rete flottante vrakgods :restos de un nave naufragate vrakplundrare :piliator/predator/spoilator de un nave naufragate vrakpris :precio multo basse vrakspillra :fragmento de un nave naufragate vrakved :restos de un naufragio vred :I adj furiose, furibunde, rabide, rabiose, ragiose -d3-, irate, infuriate, indiabolate; :bli ~ irascer, indiabolar, entrar in cholera/in furor; :göra ~ exasperar, (in)furiar, incholerisar; :vara ~ esser in cholera/ira/rabie/furia/furor/rage -d3-, furer, rabiar, ragiar -d3-, indignar se II s manico vrede :ira, rabie, rage -d3-, furia, furor, cholera; :låta sin ~ gå ut över någon discargar su ira/su cholera contra un persona; :skumma av ~ fumar; :ursinnig ~ cholera furibunde; :~ns dag dies irae lat irä vredesmod :i ~ in furor/in ira/in cholera vredesutbrott :accesso/attacco/explosion de ira/de rabie/de furia/de furor/de cholera/de rage -d3- vredgad :irate, furibunde, furiose, infuriate, choleric vredgas :irascer, inrabiar, inragiar -d3- vrensk :indocile, rebelle, recalcitrante, insubmisse, insubordinate vrenskas :esser indocile/rebelle/recalcitrante/insubmisse/insubordinate vresig :(tvär) de mal humor, irritate, iracunde, irascibile; :(förvriden, knotig) nod(ul)ose, nodular, torquite vresighet :(tvärhet) mal humor, irritabilitate, iracundia, irascibilitate; :(knotighet) nodositate vresros :bot rosa rugose vresved :ligno de arbores nodose vresvuxen :nod(ul)ose, nodular, torquite vret :lantbr parve campo/agro/terra vricka :med luxar, dislocar, (dis)torquer; :sjö facer mover tirante; :~ foten luxar se/dislocar se/(dis)torquer se le pede vrickad :fig folle; :bli ~ affollar se vrickning :med luxation, dislocation, distorsion, distortion vrida :(röra sig runt en fast punkt) rotar, girar, torn(e)ar, pivotar; :(vända) (re)verter, (re)volver, torquer; :(ändra riktning) tornar, girar, virar, cambiar; :vinden har vridit sig le vento ha tornate/cambiate; :~ nacken av en höna torquer le collo a un gallina; :~ runt rotar, girar, (re)volver; :~ sig torquer se; :(ändra riktning) tornar, girar, virar, cambiar; :~ sig av skratt/av smärta torquer se de rider/de pena; :~ tillbaka reverter, retorquer vridaxel :axe de rotation vridbar :giratori, rotabile, rotatori vridborr :forator (a mano) vriden :fig folle vridfjäder :resorto rotative/rotatori/giratori vridmoment :momento de rotation, copula de torsion vridning :giration, rotation, torsion; :(ändring av riktning) viramento, virata, virage -ad3e vridningsaxel :axe de rotation vridscen :teat scena giratori/rotabile/rotatori vril :nodo vrist :anat collo del pede, tarso; :(ankel) cavilia vristben :anat tarsal vräka :(kasta handlöst) jectar, lancear; :jur (avhysa) evincer; :~ ner (om regn) pluver torrentialmente, diluviar; :~ omkull jectar a terra; :~ i sig (mat) devorar, inglutir; :~ sig i överflöd natar in le abundantia; :vågorna vräkte över fartyget le undas flueva super le nave vräkig :vistose vräkighet :vistositate vräkning :jur eviction vräkningsbeslut :jur mandato de eviction vränga :(vända ut och in) everter, extroverter; :(förvrida) (dis)torquer, deformar, disfigurar, corrumper, fals(ific)ar, facer violentia a; :~ på orden corrumper/deformar le parolas; :~ på sanningen torquer/disfigurar/falsificar le veritate vrå :anguletto; :i alla vinklar och ~r in tote angulos e angulettos vråk :1 zool busardo, buteo; :fjäll~ buteo lagopus lat; :orm~ buteo buteo 2 (isränna) apertura in le glacie vrål :crito/clamor forte, vociferation, ululation vråla :critar, vociferar, ulular vrålapa :zool simia ululator; :fig ululator vråljobba :laborar/travaliar forte vrålköra :guidar a tote gas/a tote velocitate vrålplugga :studiar intensivemente vrålskratt :riso ruitose vråltjusig :bellissime vrålåk :grande auto(mobile) elegante vrång :(motsträvig) indisciplinabile, indocile, rebelle, recalcitrante, reluctante, intractabile, disobligante; :(avog) acre, acrimoniose; :(felaktig) mal, incorrecte, inexacte, erronee, deformate, distorquite, false vrångbild :imagine deformate/distorquite/false vrånghet :(motsträvighet) intractabilitate, disobligantia; :(avoghet) acritate, acrimonia vrångsint :recalcitrante, de mal voluntate, de mal humor, pauco/poco complacente vrångsinthet :recalcitration, mal voluntate, mal humor vrångstrupe :få/sätta något i ~n per falta ingerer qualcosa al trachea vrövel :galimatias, nonsenso; :(skvaller) commatrage -ad3e vrövla :parlar in le aere/in le vacuo Vulcanus :myt Vulcano vulgarisera :vulgarisar; :person som ~r vulgarisator vulgarisering :vulgarisation vulgarism :vulgarismo vulgaritet :vulgaritate Vulgata :rel Vulgata lat vulgär :vulgar; :~t uttryck vulgarismo vulgärlatin :latino vulgar vulgärspråk :lingua vulgar vulka :tekn vulcanisar vulkan :vulcano; leva på randen av en ~ fig viver super le bordo de un vulcano; :slocknad ~ vulcano extincte; :verksam ~ vulcano active/in activitate vulkanisera :tekn vulcanisar vulkaniserbar :tekn possibile a vulcanisar vulkanisering :tekn vulcanisation vulkaniseringsapparat :tekn apparato a/de vulcanisar vulkanisk :tekn vulcanic; :geol vulcanic, eruptive, plutonic; :~ verksamhet geol vulcanismo vulkanism :geol vulcanismo; :läran om ~ vulcanologia; :person som studerar ~ vulcanologo vulkankrater :geol crater vulcanic/de vulcano vulkankägla :geol cono vulcanic Vulkanus :myt Vulcano; :som avser ~ vulcanic, vulcanie vulkanutbrott :geol eruption vulcanic/de vulcano vulkanö :geol insula vulcanic vulkare :tekn vulcanista vulkning :tekn vulcanisation vulst :protuberantia, tubere vulstig :protuberante vulva :anat vulva vulvainflammation :med vulvitis vulvovaginit :med vulvovaginitis vurm :mania, passion vurma :haber un mania/un passion vurmig :maniac vurpa :I s cadita al reverso II v cader al reverso vurst :(vagn) char à bancs fr sharaba); :kul salsicia fumate vuxen :adulte, matur; :jur major; :bli ~ adolescer; :vara ~ en situation esser al altitude del situation, esser maestro del situation, dominar le situation; :~ person persona adulte, adulto vuxenhet :etate adulte, maturitate vuxenliv :vita matur/de adulto vuxenstudier :bedriva ~ studiar como adulto vuxenundervisning :inseniamento pro adultos vuxenutbildning :education continue/continuate/de adultos vy :(utsikt) vista, prospecto; :(bild) carta (postal) illustrate; :vidga sina ~er allargar/ampliar su vista vykort :carta (postal) illustrate vyss :~! sss! vyssa|vyssja :(el. vyssja) calmar/appaciar per cantar a bucca clause; :~ till sömns sopir vyssanlull|vyssan lull|vyssan|lull :(el. vyssan lull) ~! sopi ben! väbel :mil sergente -d3- väck :(bort) via; :(borta) foras, partite; :(försvunnen) disparite; :pengarna är ~ le moneta es disparite; :~! via! väcka :(få att vakna) eveliar; :(framkalla) eveliar, suscitar, excitar, causar, inspirar, evocar, provocar; :bli väckt rel renascer; :~ anstöt dar scandalo, scandalisar, choc©ar sh-; :~ en fråga facer un question; :~ förvåning surprender; :~ förväntningar eveliar sperantias; :~ medlidande inspirar commiseration; :~ minnen evocar memorias; :~ misstro eveliar/inspirar diffidentia; :~ till liv eveliar, suscitar, excitar, inspirar, causar, provocar, evocar; :(återuppväcka) resuscitar; :~ någon till besinning facer reflecter un persona; :~ någons intresse/nyfikenhet eveliar/excitar le interesse/le curiositate de un persona; :~ ont blod fig dar scandalo, scandalisar, choc©ar sh-; :åtal jur accusar, initiar un processo (contra) väckare :eveliator väckarklocka :eveliator; :sova över ~n non audir le eveliator; :ställa ~n på sex poner/mitter le eveliator a sex horas väckelse :rel renascentia religiose väckning :evelia; :får jag be om ~ klocka sju evelia me a septe horas per favor väckningssignal :mil diana; :blåsa ~ sonar le diana väckt :rel renascite vädd :bot scabiosa; :fält~ scabiosa columbaria lat; :åker~ knautia arvense; :ängs~ succisa pratense väddklint :bot centaurea scabiose, scabiosa väder :(väderlek) tempore, temperie; :(luft) aere; :(tarmluft) ventositate, flato; :(väderkorn) flair fr flä:r; :det är vackert ~ il face bon/belle tempore; :dåligt ~ intemperie; :gå till ~s ascender; :inte få en syl i vädret fig non haber le opportunitate de inserer un parola; :prata i vädret fig parlar in le aere/in le vacuo; :skjuta i vädret fig crescer rapidemente; :släppa ~ peder; :sätta näsan i vädret fig dar se aere, esser orgoliose; :vara ute i ogjort ~ fig facer qualcosa inutilemente väderbeständig :resistente al intemperie väderbiten :alterate per le intemperies väderflöjel :monstra-vento väderförhållande :situation/conditiones atmospheric/del tempore, situation meteorologic, stato del tempore, temperie väderkarta :mappa/carta meteorologic väderkolik :med colica a causa de ventositate/de flatulentia/de flatuositate/de meteorismo väderkorn :flair fr flä:r väderkvarn :molino de vento; :slåss mot ~arna fig combatter le molinos de vento väderlek :tempore, temperie väderleksförhållande :situation/conditiones atmospheric/del tempore, situation meteorologic, stato del tempore, temperie väderleksförhållanden :conditiones atmospheric, climate väderlekskarta :carta meteorologic väderlekslära :meteorologia; :person som behärskar ~ meteorologo, meteorologista väderleksrapport :bulletin meteorologic väderlekstjänst :servicio meteorologic väderleksutsikter :previsiones/prediction meteorologic, prognostico/prediction del tempore väderobservation :observation meteorologic väderomslag :cambio/cambiamento del tempore väderprognos :prediction/prevision(es)/bulletin meteorologic, prognostico/prediction del tempore väderradar :radar meteorologic väderrapport :bulletin meteorologic vädersatellit :satellite (de observation) meteorologic, meteosat(ellite) väderskepp :nave meteorologic vädersol :parhelio väderspänd :fysiol ventose, flatulente, flatuose väderspänning :fysiol ventositate, flatulentia, flatuositate, meteorismo väderstation :station/observatorio meteorologic väderstinn :fysiol ventose, flatulente, flatuose väderstreck :rhumbo (de vento), puncto cardinal; :de fyra ~en le quatro punctos cardinal, le quatro directiones del vento vädertjänst :servicio meteorologic väderutsikter :predictiones/previsiones meteorologic, prognostico/prediction del tempore vädja :precar, sollicitar, appellar, facer appello; :jur (till högre rätt) appellar, recurrer; :~ till någons ansvarskänsla appellar/facer appello al sentimento/senso de responsabilitate de un persona; :~nde blickar reguardos appellante vädjan :prece, sollicitation, appello; :jur appello, appellation, recurso vädra :(lufta) aerar, ventilar; :(använda luktsinnet) sentir, olfacer, perciper le odor de; :(få väderkorn) flairar flär-; :fig flairar vädring :aerage -ad3e, aeration, ventilar vädur :zool ariete; :Väduren astron, astrol Aries lat; :som rör ~ arietari väft :text trama väg :cammino, via; :(sätt) medio, via; :(sträckning) cammino, trajecto, distantia, percurso; :(färdväg) itinere, route fr rut; :(riktning) direction; :(framkomst) cammino, passage -ad3e; :allmän ~ cammino/via public; :bana sig ~ aperir se un cammino; :bege sig på ~ mitter se/poner se in cammino; :enskild ~ cammino/via private/particular; :följa någon en bit på ~en accompaniar un persona un parte del via/del cammino; :Guds ~ar äro outgrundliga le vias/camminos de Deo es incompre(he)nsibile; :gå till ~a proceder, facer; :här skils våra ~ar hic se separa nostre camminos; :inte på långa ~ar non del toto; :leda på rätt ~ incamminar; :lämna fri ~ disembarassar le cammino; :något i den ~en qualcosa simile; :på konstgjord ~ per via artificial; :röja någon ur vägen liquidar/occider un persona; :skära av ~en för någon barrar/taliar le cammino/le passage -ad3e a un persona; :stå i ~en för entravar, obstar; :(motarbeta) contrariar; :ta den kortaste ~en prender le cammino le plus curte; :ur ~en! via!; :vara i ~en för obstruer; :vara på ~ esser in cammino; :vara på ~ att esser super le puncto de; :visa någon ~en monstrar/indicar le cammino a/orientar un persona väg- och vattenbyggare|väg|vattenbyggare :constructor de camminos e obras hydraulic väg- och vattenbyggnad|väg|vattenbyggnad :construction de camminos e obras hydraulic väga :pesar; :(balansera) balanciar; :fig ponderar; :~ för och emot pesar/ponderar/balanciar le pros e le contras; :~ sina ord pesar/mesurar su parolas; :~ upp pesar vägande :tungt ~ skäl motivos ponderose/ponderabile/urgente vägarbetare :obrero stratal vägarbete :construction/reparation de camminos vägatlas :atlas del camminos vägavgift :pedage -ad3e vägbana :parte vehicular del cammino vägbanare :fig initiator, innovator, pionero, promotor, precursor vägbar :ponderabile; :ej ~ imponderabile vägbeläggning :revestimento del cammino, pavimento vägbom :barriera (del cammino) vägbro :viaducto vägbrytare :fig initiator, innovator, pionero, promotor, precursor vägbyggare :constructor de camminos vägbygge|vägbyggnad :(el. vägbyggnad) construction de camminos vägdöden :morte per accidente(s) in le traffico stratal; :~ krävde tre dödsoffer le traffico stratal exigeva tres victimas vägegenskap|vägegenskaper :(el. vägegenskaper) adherentia al cammino vägfarande :camminante; :~ person camminante, camminator vägförbindelse :connexion stratal vägförening :association que mantene un cammino private/particular vägförhållanden :conditiones stratal vägförvaltning :organisation regional pro mantenentia del camminos e stratas vägg :pariete, muro; :anat, bot pariete; :det är som att tala till en ~ fig es como parlar al aere; :som rör ~ parietal, mural; :ställa någon mot ~en fig mitter a un persona le cultello al gurgite, fortiar un persona a dicer le veritate; :svaret var uppåt ~arna fig le responsa esseva insensate/toto folle; :~arna har öron fig le muros ha aures, le muros audi väggalmanacka :almanac de pariete väggbeklädning :revestimento mural/del pariete, tapisseria väggboasering :revestimento con pannellos väggbonad :tapete/tapis fr tapi mural, tapisseria väggfast :fixate al pariete väggkalender :calendario mural väggkarta :carta/mappa mural väggklocka :horologio mural; :(pendyl) pendula väggkontakt :el prisa de currente mural vägglampa :lampa mural vägglus :zool cimice; :full med vägglöss cimicose väggmadam :zool cimice väggmossa :bot pleurozio väggmåleri|väggmålning :(el. väggmålning) konst pictura mural, fresco; :(förhistorisk) pictura rupestre väggpelare :pilastro väggrepp :adherentia al cammino väggskåp :armario mural/de pariete väggspegel :speculo mural väggställd :parietal väggtelefon :telephono mural/de pariete väggur :horologio mural; :(pendyl) pendula vägguttag :el prisa de currente mural väghyvel :machina a/de planar camminos väghållning :mantenentia/mantenimento de camminos vägkant :bordo/margine del cammino vägkarta :mappa/carta de camminos vägknut :nodo del cammino vägkorsning :cruciata, cruciamento, intersection, junction vägkost :provisiones de bucca vägkrök|vägkurva :(el. vägkurva) curva del cammino, incurvatura, virage -ad3e väglag :I stato del cammino II jur derecto del mantenentia/mantenimento de camminos vägleda :(visa vägen) monstrar/indicar le cammino, guidar; :(handleda) instruer, orientar, guidar vägledande :instructive, directori; :vara ~ servir de guida/de exemplo/de norma vägledare :guida; :(mental) mentor vägledning :instruction, guida, consilio väglus :fig automobilista lentissime, limace väglös :sin camminos vägmaskin :machina pro mantenentia/mantenimento de camminos vägmyndighet :autoritate administrative de questiones stratal vägmärke :signo stratal vägmätare :contator kilometric, conta-kilometros, hodometro vägmätning :hodometria; :som rör ~ hodometric vägmålla :bot atriplex patula lat vägnar :på någons ~ del parte de/in (le) nomine de un persona; :å ämbetets ~ ex officio lat vägnummer :numero de cammino vägnät :rete/systema de camminos vägomläggning :deviation vägplanering :planification del rete de camminos/del construction de camminos vägport :passage -ad3e inferior/subterranee, tunnel eng tanl vägprofil :profilo del cammino vägra :refusar; :han ~des tillträde ille esseva refusate/interdicite le entrata/de entrar; :hästen ~de le cavallo ha refusate; :~ att göra militärtjänst refusar de facer su servicio militar vägran :refusa, declination, negativa vägrare :persona qui refusa; :(hårdnackad) persona recalcitrante vägren :bordo/margine del cammino vägring :refusa vägröjare :fig initiator, innovator, pionero, promotor, precursor vägsalt :sal a/de/pro le camminos vägskatt :taxa/imposto del circulation vägskrapa :machina a/de planar camminos vägskylt :indicator de cammino, poste indicator vägskäl :bifurcation de un cammino vägspärr :barriera/barricada/barrage -ad3e de un cammino vägsträcka :distantia vägsystem :systema/rete de camminos vägtistel :bot cirsio vulgar vägtorn :bot rhamno, alaterno vägtrafik :traffico/circulation stratal vägtrafikskatt :taxa/imposto del circulation vägtransport :transporto per cammino vägtrumma :tubo, esclusa (in un dica) vägtull :pedage -ad3e vägtunnel :passage -ad3e inferior/subterranee, tunnel eng tanl vägunderhåll :mantenentia/mantenimento de camminos vägverk :autoritate administrative central pro questiones stratal vägvett :senso del circulation vägvill :perdite vägvisare :(skylt) indicator de cammino, poste indicator; :(person) guida; :(bok) itinerario vägvårda :bot cichorio, cichorea väja :deviar, obliquar, ir a un latere; :~ undan för evitar väjningsplikt :obligation de ceder le passage -ad3e väkt :velia väktare :guarda, guardator, guardiano, surveliante, surveliator, vigilator, custode väktartjänst :servicio de surveliantia/de controlo/de guarda väl :I adv (bra) ben; :(i alltför hög grad) troppo, nimis; :(drygt) (un pauco/poco) plus de; :(noga) precisemente, accuratemente, strictemente; :allt ~! toto in ordine!; :bordet är ~ stort le tabula es troppo grande; :det är gott och ~, men tote isto es belle e bon, ma; :falla ~ ut resultar ben; :gott och ~ tusen böcker plus de mille libros; :ha det ~ ställt esser ric/opulente/fortunate/prospere; :komma ~ hem arrivar san e salve a casa; :när man ~ börjat un vice que on ha comenciate; :som ~ är felicemente, fortunatemente; :~ bekomme! bon appetito! II adv det kan ~ hända, men isto es possibile, ma; :du kommer ~? tu veni, nonne? III s ben; :~ och ve le ben e le mal välaktad :ben estimate välan :I interj ben! II adv det kan ~ hända, men isto es possibile, ma välanpassad :ben adaptate välansad :ben facite välartad :polite, cortese, urban välartikulerad :ben articulate välavlönad :ben pagate välavpassad :ben proportionate välavvägd :ben balanciate/proportionate välbalanserad :ben balanciate välbefinnande :ben, benesser; :(god hälsa) bon sanitate välbehag :benesser, placer, agradamento, complacentia välbehaglig :agradabile, confortabile välbehållen :(om person) (san e) salve, indemne; :(om sak) intacte, ben conservate, in bon stato välbehövlig :indispensabile, absolutemente necessari välbekant :ben cognite, familiar; :en ~ person un celebritate; :ett ~ ansikte un facie familiar välbemedlad :opulente, fortunate, ric, prospere välbeprövad :experimentate, provate, probate välberäknad :ben/accuratemente calculate välbesatt :multo frequentate välbeställd :opulente, fortunate, ric, prospere välbesökt :multo frequentate välbetald :ben pagate välbetänkt :ben ponderate/considerate, maturmente reflectite välbevandrad :~ i forte/versate/capabile/capace in välbevarad :ben conservate välbildad :ben formate/facite välboren :honorabile välborenhet :honorabilitate välbyggd :ben construite; :(om person) de bon statura välbärgad :opulente, fortunate, ric, prospere välde :(rike) stato; :(furstes) regno; :(kejsares) imperio; :(makt) dominio, domination, imperio, poter, autoritate, controlo, suprematia väldefinierad :ben determinate/definite/delimitate väldeliga :enormemente väldig :(mycket stor) enorme, extraordinari, gigantesc, colossal, immense, copiose, formidabile, terribile, stupende, tremende; :(mäktig) forte, potente; :(häftig) violente, vehemente, impetuose, furiose väldisciplinerad :ben disciplinate väldisponerad :ben disponite väldoftande :fragrante väldokumenterad :ben documentate väldresserad :ben trainate/maestrate; :(om hästar) ben maneate väletablerad :ben installate/(e)stabilite välformad :ben formate/facite välformulerad :ben formulate välfungerande :que functiona ben välfunnen :apposite, adequate välfägna :regalar välfägnad :regalo, regalamento välfärd :benesser, prosperitate, abundantia välfärdspolitik :politica del benesser (social) välfärdssamhälle :societate de abundantia/de benesser välfärdsstat :stato del benesser välfödd :ben alimentate välförrättad :efter välförrättat värv le labor complite välförsedd :ben approvisionate/stockate välförståelig :ben compre(he)ndite välförtjänt :ben meritate, condigne välgenomtänkt :ben ponderate/considerate/studiate välgjord :ben facite välgrundad :ben fundate; :~e anspråk/skäl exigentias/rationes ben fundate välgärning :bon action välgång :prosperitate; :dricka till någons ~ biber al sanitate de un persona välgångsönskan :congratulation, felicitation välgödd :ben alimentate, replete; :(fyllig) corpulente välgörande :(hälsosam) benefic, salutar; :vara ~ benefacer; :~ verksamhet beneficentia välgörare :benefactor välgörarinna :benefactrice välgörenhet :beneficentia välgörenhetsbasar :bazar de beneficentia välgörenhetsinrättning :institution de beneficentia välgörerska :benefactrice välhängd :kul tenere välhållen :ben mantenite, in bon stato välinformerad :ben informate; :från ~ källa de fonte ben informate, de bon fonte välja :(s)eliger; :(utse genom röstning) votar, suffragar; :(ge företräde) optar (pro), selectionar, seliger; :~ någon till ordförande eliger un persona presidente; :~ ut (s)eliger, selectionar; :~ yrke eliger como profession väljare :pol elector, votante, votator väljarkår :pol corpore electotal, electorato väljarundersökning :pol sondage -ad3e preelectoral väljbar :pol eligibile väljbarhet :pol eligibilitate välkammad :ben pectinate; :fig multo cortese e ben educate välklang :harmonia, euphonia, melodia, melodiositate, sonoritate välklingande :euphone, euphonic, melodiose, sonor, harmonic välklädd :ben vestite välkommen :benvenite; :en ~ förändring un cambiamento benvenite/agradabile; :hälsa någon ~ dar le benvenita a un persona; :~! benvenite!; :inte vara ~ esser indesirabile välkomna :dar le benvenita (a) välkomnande :de benvenita välkomponerad :ben componite/composite välkomst :benvenita välkomsthälsning :salute de benvenita välkomsttal :parolas de benvenita välkänd :ben cognite, familiar; :en ~ person un celebritate väll :I tekn (hopfogning genom vällning) soldatura sub alte temperatura II (framvällande) (le) surger välla :1 (strömma) surger; :~ fram surger 2 tekn (svetsa vid hög temperatur) soldar sub alte temperatura; :(upphetta till vitvärme) calefacer usque al puncto incandescente/de incandescentia vällagad :kul ben preparate/apprestate vällare :tekn soldator vällbar :tekn soldabile vällbarhet :tekn soldabilitate vällevnad :vita abundante/luxuose/luxuriose; :förfinad ~ epicureismo; :överdriven ~ sybaritismo vällevnadsman :roué fr rue, persona voluptuose välling :kul pappa vällingklocka :lantbr campana (usate pro annunciar le horas) de repastos vällingpulver :kul pulvere de pappa, pappa in pulvere välljud :harmonia, euphonia, melodia, melodiositate, sonoritate välljudande :euphone, euphonic, melodiose, sonor, harmonic, musical vällning :tekn soldatura sub alte temperatura vällovlig :digne de laude/de encomio/de elogio, laudabile, encomiabile, commendabile, estimabile vällsvetsning :tekn soldatura sub alte temperatura vällukt :fragrantia, odor (agradabile), olentia, perfumo välluktande :fragrante, odorante, odorose, odorifere, olente, aromatic vällust :voluptate, voluptuositate, lascivitate, luxuria, libidine, concupiscentia, prurientia vällustig :voluptuari, voluptuose, lascive, luxuriose, libidinose, concupiscente, pruriente vällusting :voluptuoso, voluptuario, lascivo, luxurioso, roué fr rue vällyckad :con (bon) successo, successose välmatad :kul (om skaldjur) carnose, carnute; :bot (om sädesax) plen välmenande :ben intentionate välmening :bon intention; :(uppriktighet) sinceritate välment :ben intentionate; :(uppriktig) sincer, cordial välmenthet :bon intention(es); :(uppriktighet) sinceritate välmotiverad :con bon motivo(s) välmående :(blomstrande) prospere, florescente; :(frisk) in bon sanitate välmåga :(välstånd) prosperitate, benesser; :(god hälsa) bon sanitate; :leva i högönsklig ~ viver in le melior benesser välnärd :ben alimentate, replete; :(fyllig) corpulente välordnad :ben ordinate/structurate/organisate välorganiserad :ben organisate välplägad :ben regalate välplägnad :bon regalo/regalamento/tractamento välpolerad :ben polite; :fig cortese, polite, civil, urban välproportionerad :ben proportionate välrakad :ben rasate, glabre välregisserad :teat ben inscenate välrenommerad :renominate, celebre, famose välriktad :ben dirigite/orientate välrustad :ben preparate välsedd :benvenite välsigna :benedicer välsignad :benedicte; :(ryslig) horribile, horrende, terribile välsignelse :benediction välsignelsebringande :benedicte välsinnad :ben intentionate, favorabile välsittande :(om klädesplagg) ben confectionate välsituerad :opulente, fortunate, ric, prospere välsjungande :qui canta ben välsk :estranier (e del sud) välskapad|välskapt :(el. välskapt) ben (con)formate/constituite/facite välskriven :ben formulate välskrivning :calligraphia välskräddad :ben taliate välskuren :ben taliate välskött :ben curate/attendite välsmak :sapor välsmakande :gustose, gustabile, sapide, saporose välsmord :ben ingrassate/lubri(fi)cate välsorterad :(noga sorterad) ben assortite/classificate; :(om affär) ben assortite, con/que ha un bon assortimento välstekt :kul ben frite/rostite; :(genomstekt) bastante/ben cocite välställd :fortunate, ric välstånd :prosperitate, benesser välsvarvad :ben formate/facite/proportionate vält :rolo/cylindro compressor välta :I v (falla åt sidan) cader a terra, inverter se; :(få att falla) facer cader, reverter, transverter; :~ omkull inverter II v lantbr cylindrar, rolar III s pila de ligno vältalare :rhetor, rhetorico vältalig :eloquente, facunde, rhetoric; :fig (uttrycksfull) significante, significative, eloquente, evocatori vältalighet :eloquentia, facundia; :(talekonst) eloquentia, arte oratori/rhetoric, rhetorica vältförare :conductor de un rolo/de un cylindro compressor vältra :(rulla) rolar, tornar; :(välta) reverter, transverter; :~ bort rolar via; :~ sig tornar se, gambadar; :~ sig i pengar fig natar in abundantia vältränad :ben trainate, in (bon) forma välunderrättad :ben informate; :från ~ källa de fonte ben informate, de bon fonte väluppfostrad :ben educate välutbildad :con/qui ha un bon formation/education välutrustad :ben equipate; :(talangfull) talentose, intelligente välutvecklad :ben disveloppate/formate, matur välva :arkit voltar, arcar; :~ sig voltar se, arcar se; :~ stora planer fig ordir grande planos välvd :voltate, arcate välvilja :benevolentia, complacentia, clementia, bontate, affabilitate välvillig :benevole, benevolente, complacente, clemente, indulgente, affabile välvillighet :benevolentia, complacentia, clementia, bontate, affabilitate välvning :arkit volta, arco välvuxen :ben formate/facite/proportionate välväxt :ben formate/facite/proportionate välvårdad :ben curate; :ett välvårdat yttre un aspecto curate välövervägd :ben considerate/deliberate vämjas :esser disgustate (de), sentir nausea/repugnantia, disgustar, repugnar vämjelig :disgustante, disgustose, repulsive, repugnante, nauseose, execrabile vämjelse :nausea, disgusto, repugnantia, execration vän :I subst amico, camerada; :en ~ till mig un de mi amicos II adj belle vända :I s (sväng) torno, ronda; :kul (omgång) ronda; :bjuda på en ~ pagar un ronda II v tornar, volver, virar; :(förändra) cambiar; :~ bort blicken disviar le oculos; :~ genom vind(en) sjö virar/cambiar de bordo; :~ kappan efter vinden fig navigar secundo le vento; :~ om retornar; :~ på ordningen/rollerna inverter le ordine/le rolos; :~ på skivan tornar le disco; :~ på slantarna fig esser multo economic; :~ på strömriktningen el commutar/inverter le currente electric; :~ sig mot tornar se contra; :fig opponer se a; :~ på sidan tornar/volver le pagina; :~ sig till någon för att få ett gott råd adressar se/diriger se a un persona pro obtener un bon consilio; :~ sig till någon om hjälp recurrer a un persona; :~ till det bättre cambiar pro le melior; :~ tillbaka retornar; :~ upp och ner inverter; :~ ut och in everter, extroverter vändbar :reversibile, invertibile vändbarhet :reversibilitate vänderot :bot valeriana vändkors :tourniquet fr turnike vändkrets :tropico; :belägen mellan ~arna intertropical; :Kräftans ~ le Tropico del Cancere; :Stenbockens ~ le Tropico del Capricorno vändning :virage -ad3e, viramento, virata; :(förändring) cambiamento, cambio; :(ordalag) termino; :el commutation; :en ~ till det bättre un cambio pro le melior; :oväntad/plötslig ~ cambiamento brusc, colpo de theatro; :litt peripetia; :ta en olycklig ~ tornar mal; :vaga ~ar terminos approximative/vage vändplan|vändplats :(el. vändplats) placia de tornar vändpunkt :puncto de tornar; :fig puncto de tornar, momento critic/crucial; :litt peripetia vändradie :circulo de giration vändskiva :torno, rota/placa giratori vändsydd :text con le bordos del suturas plicate e celate per nove suturas vänfast :fidel, loyal vänfasthet :fidelitate, loyalitate vänhet :beltate väninna :amica vänja :accostumar (a), habituar (a); :~ sig (vid) accostumar se (a), habituar se (a), familiar se (con); :(anpassa sig) adaptar se; :(vid klimat) acclimatar se vänkrets :circulo de amicos vänlig :amabile, affabile, amical, amene, benevole, complacente, mansuete, dulce; :en ~ blick un reguardo amical/dulce; :med ~ hälsning con salutes pl cordial, amicalmente; :skulle ni vilja vara ~ att haberea vos le amabilitate/le bontate de, esserea vos tanto amabile de; :var så ~ per favor, si il vos place vänlighet :amabilitate, affabilitate, amenitate, benevolentia, bontate, complacentia, dulcor, mansuetude vänort :loco (nordic) con le qual on ha collaboration cultural vänpris :precio de amico vänskap :amicitate; :knyta ~ med amicar se con vänskaplig :amic, amical, amicabile; :upprätthålla ~a relationer mantener relationes amical vänskaplighet :amicabilitate vänskapsband :vinculo/ligamine, lacio de amicitate vänskapsbetygelse :profession/protestation de amicitate vänskapsförbindelse :relation amical vänskapsförbund :alliantia vänskapsfördrag :tractato/pacto/accordo de amicitate vänskapsförhållande :relation amical vänskapsmatch :sport incontro/match eng mætsh amical vänskapspakt :pacto/tractato/accordo de amicitate vänskapspris :precio de amico vänslas :caressar; :~ med caressar vänster :I adj sinistre, leve, de sinistra II s sinistra, leva; :sport colpo del pugno sinistre/leve; :från ~ ab/de sinistra/leva; :göra höger och ~ om mil retirar se, absentar se; :rak ~ sport colpo del pugno sinistre/leve con bracio recte; till ~ om al sinistra/leva de; åt ~ a(l) sinistra/leva vänsterback :sport defensor/defenditor sinistre/leve vänsterextremist :pol extremista socialista vänsterextremistisk :pol extremista/extremistic socialista vänsterfil :fila sinistre/leve vänsterflygel :ala sinistre/leve vänsterfrälst :pol socialista vänstergrupp :pol gruppo socialista vänstergängad :(om skruv) que on vita in senso antihorologic, con passo a sinistra vänsterhalvback :sport mediano sinistre/leve vänsterhand :mano sinistre/leve vänsterhänt :sinistromane vänsterhänthet :le stato de esser sinistromane vänsterifrån :ab/de sinistra/leva vänsterinner :sport avantero interior de sinistra/de leva vänsterinriktad :pol socialista vänsterknäck :labor/travalio annexe, empleo secundari/accessori vänsterknäcka :facer un labor/travalio annexe, haber un empleo secundari/accessori vänsterkrafter :pol fortias socialista vänsterkrok :sport colpo del pugno sinistre/leve con le bracio inclinate vänsterkurva :curva a sinistra/a leva vänsterkörning :conducta a sinistra/a leva vänsterledare :pol dirigente/chef sh- socialista vänsterman :pol socialista vänsterorienterad :pol socialista, socialistic vänsterparti :pol partito socialista vänsterpolitik :politica socialista vänsterradikal :I adj pol radical socialista II s pol radical socialista vänstersida :latere sinistre/leve, sinistra, leva; :(i bok) verso vänsterslag :sport colpo del pugno sinistre/leve vänstersocialist :pol socialista radical vänstersocialistisk :pol socialista radical vänsterspiral :spiral que va in senso antihorologic vänsterstyrd :(om bil) que ha le volante al latere sinistre/leve vänstersving :sport colpo del pugno sinistre/leve vänstersväng :torno a sinistra/a leva vänstertrafik :traffico a sinistra/a leva vänstervind :pol vento ab sinistra/ab leva; :fig det blåser ~ar il ha un trend eng socialista vänstervinge :sport ala sinistre/leve vänstervridande :bot sinistrotorse vänstervriden :pol con un tendentia politic socialista vänsterytter :sport avantero exterior de sinistra/de leva vänsäll :qui ha multe amicos vänta :(avvakta) attender; :(förvänta) expectar; :låta ~ på sig tardar, esser tarde, facer se attender; :~ barn expectar un bebe/baby eng; :~ med postponer, procrastinar, ajornar, retardar; :~ på någon attender un persona; :~ sig mycket av någon expectar multo de un persona väntan :(avvaktan) attendentia; :(förväntan) expectation väntelista :lista de attender väntetid :tempore de attender väntevärde :mat valor expectate vänthall :sala de attender väntjänst :servicio de amico/inter amicos väntrum :antecamera, sala de attender väntsal :sala de attender väpna :armar; :~ sig med armar se de; :~ sig mot armar se/proteger se contra väpnad :armate; :~ neutralitet neutralitate armate; :~e styrkor fortias armate; :väpnat rån assalto a mano armate väpnare :hist scutero, doncello väppling :bot trifolio; :söt~ meliloto värd :I s hospite, amphitryon; :(värdshusvärd) albergero; :(källarmästare) restaurator, tavernero, patrono; :(hotellägare) hostellero, hotelier; :(hyresvärd) proprietario de casa; :bot hospite; :göra upp räkningen utan ~en fig facer un mal calculo, non entrar in su calculo; :vara ~ facer le honores II adj (värdig) digne; :det är fara värt att il ha un risco que; :det är ingenting värt isto vale nihil; :huset är värt en miljon le casa vale un million; :inte vara mödan ~ non valer le pena; :vara ~ (ha ett värde) valer; :(vara värdig) esser digne de; :vara ~ mycket haber un grande valor; :vara ~ sin vikt i guld valer su peso in auro; :~e vän! car amico! värddator :data host computer eng kömpiu:tö, computator hospite värddjur :(animal) hospite värde :valor, precio, valuta; :av noll och intet ~ de nulle e sin valor; :förlora i ~ perder de valor; :ha samma ~ equivaler (a), esser equivalente (a); :höja ~t valorisar; :minska i ~ diminuer de valor; :stiga i ~ augmentar/(ac)crescer de valor; :sätta ~ på (fastställa värdet på) appreciar, (e)valutar, estimar, taxar; :(uppskatta) appreciar, estimar, considerar, recognoscer värdeberäkning :valutation värdebeständig :de valor stabile/fixe värdefast :de valor stabile/fixe värdefull :preciose, de (grande) valor värdeföremål :objecto preciose/de valor värdeförsändelse :invio assecurate värdegemenskap :conformitate/concordantia del norma e valores ethic/cultural/social värdehandling :documento de valor värdehöjning :valorisation värdeladdad :emotionalmente cargate, de carga emotional värdelös :sin valor, nulle; :(mycket dålig) mal, inutile; :en ~ bok un libro sin valor, un mal libro; :förklara ~ declarar nulle; :~t skräp cosas inutile, pacotilia värdelöshet :nullitate, inutilitate, inanitate värdeminskning :perdita de valor, reduction in valor, depreciation; :ekon devalutation värdemässig :que refere al valor värdemätare :indice/index de valor värdeomdöme :judicamento/judicio de valor värdepapper :valor, titulo värdepost :invio assecurate värdera :(uppskatta) appreciar, estimar, considerar, recognoscer; :(fastställa värdet på) appreciar, (e)valutar, estimar, taxar värderare :appreciator, taxator värderbar :appreciabile, evalutabile, estimabile värdering :(beräkning av värde) appreciamento, (e)valutation, taxation, estimation, valorisation; :(åsikt om rätt och fel) valor, judicamento, judicio de valor; :kristna ~ar valores pl christian värderingsfri :sin judicamentos/judicios de valor värderingsinstrument :jur instrumento/documento super un (e)valutation exequite värderingsman :taxator värdesak :objecto preciose/de valor värdeskala :scala de valores värdeskatt :taxa super le valor adjuncte/adjungite (TVA) värdestegring :augmento/(ac)crecimento/incremento de valor, revalorisation; :ekon plus-valor värdesäker :stabile/fixe de valor värdesäkra :render stabile/fixe de valor värdesätta :(uppskatta) appreciar, estimar, considerar, recognoscer; :(fastställa värdet på) appreciar, (e)valutar, estimar, taxar värdesättning :(uppskattning) appreciation, estimation, recognoscentia; :(prissättning) appreciamento, (e)valutation, taxation, estimation värdeökning :augmento/(ac)crecimento/incremento de valor, revalorisation; :ekon plus-valor värdfamilj :familia hospite värdfolk :hospite e hostessa, amphitryon e amphitryona värdig :digne; :vara ~ något esser digne de/meritar un cosa värdigas :dignar se; :(nedlåta sig) condescender; :~ svara dignar se responder värdighet :dignitate; :biskoplig ~ dignitate episcopal, episcopato; :hög ~ eminentia; :prästerlig ~ dignitate de sacerdote, sacerdotio; :påvlig ~ dignitate de papa, pontificato värdighetstecken :insignia; :(kungliga) regales värdinna :hostessa, amphitryona värdinneskap :utöva ~ facer hostessa värdland :pais hospite/invitante värdshus :hosteria, albergo, taverna värdshusvärd :hospite, albergero, tavernero värdväxt :bot (planta) hospite väring :hist viking/mercante nordic qui viagiava -d3- al est värja :I s spada; :dra sin ~ disvainar le spada II v defender; :~ sig defender se, justificar se värjfäktning :sport scherma värjhugg :colpo de spada värjklinga :lamina del spada värjknopp :pomo del spada värjrem :pendente de spada, porta-spada värjspets :puncto del spada värjstöt :colpo de spada värk :dolor; :ha ~ suffrer dolor; :~ar (vid förlossning) dolores del parto, contractiones värka :doler; :det värker i huvudet me dole le capite/le testa värkbruten :deformate/incurvate de dolor (rheumatic) värklindrande :med lenitive, sedative, calmante, analgesic, paregoric värktablett :farm lenitivo, sedativo, calmante, analgesico, anodyno, paregorico, pharmaco analgesic värld :mundo, terra; :belägen bortom/hinsides denna ~en ultramundan; :den förnäma ~en high life eng laif; :det är ~ens skillnad mellan dem il ha un mundo de differentia inter illes; :en kvinna/man av ~ un femina/homine del mundo; :förpassa någon till den andra ~en inviar/expedir un persona in le altere mundo, occider un persona; :Gamla ~en le Vetere Mundo; :gå ur ~en morir; :komma till ~en venir al mundo, nascer; :Nya ~en le Nove Mundo; :tredje ~en le tertie mundo; :undre ~en le regno del criminales, gangsterismo; :vad ~en är liten! que parve es le mundo!; :var i hela ~en är han? ubi diabolo es ille?; :var och en lever i sin egen ~ cata uno vive in su proprie mundo; :vem i all ~en? qui in nomine del celo? världsalltet :le universo/cosmo, le macrocosmo; :läran om ~ cosmologia världsatlas :atlas del mundo Världsbanken :le Banca del Mundo världsbekant :de fama mundial världsberömd :de renomine/fama mundial/universal/universe, mundialmente famose; :bli ~ ganiar fama universal världsbeskrivning :cosmographia världsbild :conception/concepto/vision del mundo världsborgaranda :cosmopolitismo världsborgare :cive/citatano del mundo, cosmopolita världsbrand :conflagration mundial världsbäst :vara ~ sport esser campion del mundo världsdam :femina del mundo världsdel :parte del mundo, continente världsekonomi :economia mundial världselit :sport élite fr elit mundial/del mundo världserfaren :qui ha le experientia del mundo, urban världserfarenhet :experientia del mundo, urbanitate världserövrare :conquisitor del mundo världserövring :conquesta del mundo världsetta :sport campion del mundo världsfamnande :mundial, universe, universal, global världsfientlig :qui disapproba le manifestationes material del mundo världsfred :pace mundial/universal världsfrämmande :alien al mundo världsfrånvarande :distracte världsfrånvänd :qui prende pauc/poc parte in le vita material, ascetic världsförakt :contempto del mundo världsförbrukning :consumo/consumption mundial världsförbättrare :reformator del mundo världsförsakelse :renunciamento/renunciation del mundo världsgåta :mysterio del questiones scientific/philosophic världshandel :commercio mundial världshav :oceano världsherravälde :hegemonia/dominio mundial/universal/del mundo världshistoria :historia universe/universal/mundial/del mundo världshistorisk :del historia universe/universal/mundial/del mundo Världshälsoorgansationen :(WHO) le Organisation Mundial del Sanitate (OMS) världshändelse :evento (de importantia) mundial världshärskare :soverano mundial/del mundo världskarta :mappa/carta del globo/del mundo, mappamundi lat, planispherio världskatastrof :catastrophe mundial världsklass :classe international/mundial; :sport le melior sportivos/sportistas mundial/del mundo, classe mundial världsklok :qui ha le experientia del mundo världsklokhet :experientia del mundo världskonferens :conferentia mundial världskongress :congresso mundial världskonjunktur :conjunctura mundial världskrig :guerra mundial/global/universal världskris :crise/crisis mundial Världskyrkorådet :le Consilio Mundial del Ecclesias världslig :secular, laic, profan; :rel temporal; :~ musik musica profan; :~a ting benes secular världsliggöra :secularisar världslitteratur :litteratura mundial världsläge :situation politic del mundo världsmakt :potentia mundial, superpotentia världsman :homine del mundo världsmannamässig :continental, como un homine del mundo världsmarknad :mercato mundial/international/del mundo världsmarknadspris :precio in le mercato mundial världsmedborgare :cive/citatano del mundo, cosmopolita världsmästare :sport campion mundial/del mundo världsmästerskap :sport (VM) Campionato Mundial (CM) världsnamn :(nomine de) fama/reputation/renomine mundial världsomfattande :mundial, universe, universal, global världsomseglare :circumnavigator världsomsegling :circumnavigation världsomspännande :mundial, universe, universal, global världsopinion :opinion mundial världsordning :ordine mundial världsorganisation :organisation mundial världspatent :patente/breveto mundial världspolitik :politica mundial världspolitisk :del politica mundial världspremiär :teat prime representation/première fr -jä:r mundial världspressen :tidn le pressa mundial/international världsproblem :problema mundial/universal världsproduktion :production mundial världsrekord :sport record eng rekå:d mundial/del mundo världsrekordhållare :sport detentor del record eng rekå:d mundial/del mundo världsreligion :religion del mundo världsrevolution :revolution mundial världsrike :imperio mundial världsrykte :fama mundial världsrymd :spatio cosmic/interplanetari/del universo världsråd :consilio mundial världssamvete :senso de responsabilitate pro le situation mundial, conscientia mundial världssensation :sensation mundial/universal/global världssituation :situation mundial världsskapare :creator del mundo; :fil demiurgo världssmärta :dolor universal, mal del seculo, Weltschmerz ty veltshmerts, spleen eng spli:n världsspråk :lingua mundial/universal/international världsstad :metropole världsstjärna :artista de fama/renomine mundial/universal världssuccé|världssucce :successo mundial världssvält :fame mundial/global världstid :zona international de tempore, regulation del horario mundial; :sport tempore mundial världstopp :sport élite fr elit mundial/del mundo världsträdet :mytol le arbore cosmic världsundergång :perdition del mundo världsutställning :exposition/exhibition mundial/universal världsvan :qui ha le experientia del mundo, urban världsvana :experientia del mundo, urbanitate världsvis :qui ha le experientia del mundo världsvisdom|världsvishet :(el. världsvishet) experientia del mundo världsvälde :imperio mundial världsålder :epocha del historia mundial världsåskådning :conception/concepto/vision del mundo, ideologia värma :calefacer; :(ljumma) tepidar; :~ på kul recalefacer; :~ upp (ett utrymme) calefacer; :kul recalefacer; :~ upp sig sport facer exercitios preparative värme :calor; :(uppvärmning) calefaction; :fys calor; :fig calor, cordialitate; :(glöd) ardor, fervor, ferventia, foco; :avge ~ emanar calor, calorificar; :som avser ~ calorific, thermal, thermic värmealstrande :thermogene värmeanläggning :installation de calefaction central värmeapparat :calefactor, calorifero värmeavgång :emanation de calor värmeavkännare :thermostato värmebehandling :med thermotherapia värmebesparing :sparnio de calor värmebeständig :resistente al calor, refractari, thermostabile värmebild :imagine thermographic, thermogramma värmebölja :unda de calor värmecentral :installation de calefaction central värmedyna :cossino electric värmeeffekt :effecto thermic/thermal värmeelement :elemento de calefaction; :(radiator) radiator värmeenergi :energia calorific/thermic/thermal värmeenhet :caloria värmeflaska :bottilia con aqua calide/calde värmefotografering :photographia con un camera que registra le (ir)radiation thermic/thermal/de calor värmeförlust :perdita thermic/thermal/de calor; :med thermolyse, thermolysis värmegrad :grado thermometric/de calor; :(temperatur) temperatura värmeisolerande :calorifuge värmeisolering :isolation calorific/thermic/thermal värmekamera :camera que registra le (ir)radiation thermic/thermal/de calor värmekraftverk :central electric/de energia combustibile värmekrus :bottilia con aqua calide/calde värmekudde :cossino electric värmekälla :fonte de calor värmelampa :lampa infrarubie värmeledande :calorifere värmeledare :fys conductor thermic/thermal/de calor värmeledning :(anläggning) elemento de calefaction; :(radiator) radiator; :fys conduction thermic/thermal/de calor värmeledningselement :(anläggning) elemento de calefaction; :(radiator) radiator värmeljus :parve calefactor de stearina värmelära :theoria del calor, thermodynamica värmemotor :motor thermic/thermal värmemätare :thermometro; :(mätare av höga temperaturer) pyrometro; :(kalorimätare) calorimetro värmemätning :thermometria; :(av höga temperaturer) pyrometria; :(kalorimätning) calorimetria värmepanna :calorifero, caldiera pro calefaction, caldiera del calefaction central värmeplatta :(på spis) placa de coction; :(lös) apparato de coction värmepump :pumpa thermic/thermal, thermopumpa värmereglering :regulation thermic/thermal, thermoregulation värmeskåp :armario pro calefaction värmeslag :med colpo de sol, insolation värmeslinga :spiral electric pro calefaction värmestrålning :fys radiation infrarubie, (ir)radiation thermic/thermal/de calor värmestrålningssmätare :fys radiometro värmetålig :resistente al calor, thermostabile värmeutvecklande :calorific värmeutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento/production de calor; :fys calorification; :biol thermogenese, thermogenesis värmeverk :central electric/de energia combustibile värmevärde :valor calorific värmeväxlare :excambiator calorific/thermic/thermal/de calor, recuperator de calor värmeälskande :thermophile värmeöverföring :transmission de calor värmning :calefaction värn :defensa, protection värna :defender, proteger; :~ om proteger, preservar, patronisar värnlös :sin defensa värnplikt :mil servicio militar obligatori, conscription; :allmän ~ conscription general; :göra sin ~ complir le servicio militar värnpliktig :mil obligate al servicio militar, qui debe facer le servicio militar; :~ soldat recruta, conscripto värnpliktsvägran :objection de conscientia värnpliktsvägrare :objector de conscientia värpa :facer/poner ovos värpare :gallina ponente värphöna :gallina ponente värpning :(le) facer/poner ovos värre :adj pejor, adv pejo; :bli ~ pejorar se, aggravar se; :göra ~ pejorar; :så mycket ~ tanto pejo; :~ och ~ de mal in pejo värst :I adv inte så ~ non particularmente II adj le plus mal, le pejor, le pessime; :hans ~a fiende su pejor inimico; :i ~a fall in le pessime caso värsting :duro värv :(com)mission, carga, ordine, mandato, function, mission, incumbentia, officio värva :recrutar, inrolar; :~ medlemmar recrutar membros; :~ soldater recrutar/inrolar soldatos värvare :recrutator, inrolator värvning :recruta(mento), inrolamento; :ta ~ mil inrolar se como soldato värvningskampanj :campania de recrutamento väsa :sibilar väsen :I (störande ljud) ruito, strepito; :föra ~ facer ruito, strepitar II (besjälad varelse) esser, creatura, individuo; :(innersta natur) essentia, natura, substantia; :fil entitate; :till sitt ~ essentialmente, in substantia, in essentia, in le fundo III väsende (verksamhet) activitate väsensfrämmande :alien väsenslös :hebetate, inexpressive väsenslöshet :hebetude väsentlig :essential, crucial, intrinsec, integrante, substantial, fundamental, principal väsentligen :in essentia/substantia, in le fundo, essentialmente väsentlighet :essential(itate), substantia, principal, puncto essential väska :sacco; :(handväska) sacco a/de mano, reticulo; :(resväska) valise fr vali:z; :(koffert) coffro; :(necessär) necessaire fr nesäsä:r väskryckare|väsktjuv :(el. väsktjuv) fur/robator de saccos a/de mano väsljud :språk (consonante) sibilante, fricativa väsnas :facer ruito, strepitar väsning :sibilation vässa :acutiar, affilar; :bot, zool acuminar; :~ en blyertspenna acutiar/affilar/taliar un stilo de graphite vässning :acutiamento, affilamento väst :I s (klädesplagg) gilet fr 3ile; :få någonting innanför ~en fig haber qualcosa a mangiar -d3- e biber II s (väderstreck) west, occidente; :segla från öst till ~ navigar del est al west III adv mot ~ al west/occidente; :~ från/om al west/occidente de Västafrika :Africa Occidental västafrikansk :de Africa Occidental västan :I adv al west/occidente; :östan om sol och ~ om måne al est del sol e al west del luna II s vento del west, zephyro västanfläkt :brisa del west västanom :al west de västanvind :vento del west, zephyro västapor :zool (underordning) cebidas Västberlin :hist Berlin Occidental väster :I s west, occidente II adv ~ om al west/occidente de västergök :cucu que crita del west västerifrån :del west, del occidente Västerlandet :le West, le Occidente västerled :i ~ in le west västerländsk :occidental; :göra ~ occidentalisar västerlänning :occidental västern|western :(el. western) film western eng westön, film de cowboys eng kauboiz västerpå :al west/occidente västerut :al west västeröver :al west/occidente Västeuropa :Europa Occidental/del West västeuropeisk :del Europa Occidental Västfalen :Westfalia; :Östfalen och ~ Falia västfalisk :westfalian, westfalic västficka :tasca de gilet fr 3ile västfront :fronte occidental/west västgot :hist visigotho västgotisk :hist visigothic västgräns :frontiera occidental/west västgötaklimax :anticlimax Västindien :le Indias Occidental västindier :habitante del Indias Occidental västindisk :del Indias Occidental; :Västindiska kompaniet le Compania del Indias Occidental västkant :latere occidental/west västklänning :roba sin manicas (a portar super un blusa) västkust :costa occidental/west västkustsallad :kul salata con inter alia frutta di mare it e champignons fr sha)pinjå) västlig :occidental, (de) west, hesperie; :~ vind vento de west västmakterna :le potentias occidental västmonsun :monson del west västnordisk :west-nordic västnordväst :west-nord-west västnordvästlig :(del) west-nord-west västpå :al west/occidente västra :occidental, de west västsydväst :west-sud-west västsydvästlig :(del) west-sud-west västtysk :hist german del west, west-german Västtyskland :hist Germania Occidental/delWest; :invånare i ~ germano del west, west-germano västvart :verso le west/le occidente västvind :vento de west västvärlden :le Mundo Occidental västöver :al west/occidente väta :I s (fuktighet) humiditate; :(vätning) humidification, humectation, molliatura, molliamento, imbibimento, irroration II v humidificar, humectar, molliar, imbiber, rigar, irrorar väte :kem hydrogeno; :som rör ~ hydric, hydrogene vätebomb :bomba thermonuclear/a/de hydrogeno vätecyanid :kem acido cyanhydric väteisotop :kem isotopo de hydrogeno vätejon :kem ion de hydrogeno vätejonskoncentration :kem concentration de iones de hydrogeno väteperoxid :kem peroxydo de hydrogeno vätesulfid :kem acido sulfhydric vätgas :kem hydrogeno vätning :humidification, humectation, molliatura, molliamento, imbibimento, irroration vätska :I s liquido, fluido, liquor II v med secretar liquido; :~ sig secretar liquido vätskas :med secretar liquido vätskeansamling :med edema vätskebalans :fysiol balancia hydrostatic vätskeblåsa :med pustula vätskedropp :med nutrimento intravenose vätskedroppe :gutta de liquido vätskefjädring :suspension hydraulic vätskeförlust :med dishydratation vätskekylning :refrigeration per liquido vätskepelare :columna/colonna de liquido vätsketermometer :thermometro a liquido vätte :myt gnomo vätteljus :paleont belemnita vätteros :bot lathrea väv :texito, stoffa, tela väva :texer vävare :texitor vävarfågel :zool texitor vävburen :~ plast texito a copertura plastificate väveri :(plats) officina/fabrica de texitos); :(vävning) le texer väverska :texitora vävfel :falta de textura vävkam :pectine pro telarios vävkammare :camera a/de texer vävknut :nodo de texitor vävkonst :arte de texer vävnad :texito, stoffa, tela, textura; :biol texito, histo vävnadsalstrande :biol histogene vävnadsbildning :biol histogenese, histogenesis vävnadsdöd :med necrose, necrosis, gangrena, mortification; :som avser ~ necrotic vävnadslära :biol histologia; :specialist på ~ histologo, histologista vävnadsodling :med cultura de texitos, explant vävnadspreparat :med preparato histologic vävnadsteknik :technica de texer vävnadsvätska :fysiol lympha vävning :(le) texer vävplast :texito a copertura plastificate vävsked :pectine pro telarios vävskyttel :navetta vävstol :telario vävstruktur :textura vävteknik :technica de texer växa :crescer; :(öka) augmentar, crescer, incrementar; :få att ~ accrescer; :låta skägget ~ lassar crescer le barba; :~ abnormt fort biol proliferar; :~ fast junger se, adherer se, attacher -sh- se; :~ fram fig nascer, formar se, crear se, surger, excrescer; :~ ifrån (bli för stor för) devenir troppo grande pro; :(bli längre än) devenir plus longe que; :~ igen (om natur) coperir se de vegetation; :(om sår) clauder se; :~ ihop formar concretiones, concrescer, coalescer, soldar se; :~ in crescer in; :~ någon över huvudet fig superpassar le fortias de un persona; :~ om devenir plus longe que; :~ sjukligt snabbt med hypertrophiar; :~ till sig (förökas) accrescer; :(bli vackrare) devenir plus belle; :~ upp crescer; :(bli vuxen) adolescer; :~ ur devenir troppo grande pro; :~ ut crescer usque a, developpar/disveloppar se, excrescer växel :1 (småpengar) moneta minute, cambio; :tekn (i bil/på cykel) cambio (de velocitate); :(i spårväg) agulia, cambio; :(för telefonkoppling) central telephonic/de telephono; :ettans ~ (i bil) le prime velocitate; :lägga om ~n (i bil) cambiar velocitate; :(i spår) mover/cambiar/manovrar le agulia 2 ekon lettera/littera de cambio, effecto, tratta; :godta/protestera en ~ acceptar/facer protestar un lettera/littera de cambio; :~n förfaller i morgon le tratta expira deman växelaccept :ekon (godkännande av växel) acceptation de un lettera/littera de cambio; :(godkänd växel) lettera/littera de cambio acceptate växelacceptant :ekon acceptator de un lettera/littera de cambio växelbord :tele tabula/pannello/quadro de commutatores/de instrumentos/de controlo växelborgen :ekon aval; :teckna ~ avalisar växelborgenär :ekon dator de aval, avalista växelbruk :lantbr culturas alternate/alternante, rotation de culturas/de recoltas växeldiskonto :ekon disconto de un lettera/littera de cambio acceptate växelförfalskare :falsificator de un lettera/littera de cambio växelgivare :ekon scriptor/tirator de un lettera/littera de cambio växelgäldenär :ekon persona qui ha a pagar un lettera/littera de cambio växelkontor :officio/agentia/bureau fr byro de cambio växelkurs :ekon curso de cambio växellokomotiv :locomotiva de manovras växellåda :tekn (på bil) cassa de cambio (de velocitates) växelmynt :cambio växelnav :tekn modiolo a cambio växelpengar :cambio växelspak :tekn (i bil) levator de cambio (de velocitate) växelspel :interaction, correlation, action reciproc, reciprocitate växelspår :tekn via de cambio/cambiamento/de agulia växelström :el currente alternate/alternative/alterne växelströmsgenerator :dynamo a/de currente alternate/alternative/alterne, alternator växelsång :mus canto alternate/alternative/alterne, antiphona växeltelefonist :telephonista (in un central) växeltrassat :ekon persona qui ha a pagar un lettera/littera de cambio växeltrassent :ekon scriptor/tirator de un lettera/littera de cambio växelutställare :ekon scriptor/tirator de un lettera/littera de cambio växelvarm :zool poikilotherme, poikilothermic, de sanguine frigide, de temperatura variabile; :förhållandet att ha ~ kroppstemperatur poikilothermia växelverka :interager, esser correlate (con) växelverkan :interaction, correlation, action reciproc, reciprocitate växelvis :alternativemente växkraft :fortia vegetative växla :(skifta) cambiar, variar, fluctuar; :(alternera) alternar; :(i bil) cambiar (de marcha -sh-/de velocitate); :(på spår) mover/cambiar/manovrar un agulia, facer manovras; :(pengar) cambiar; :~ in (pengar) (ex)cambiar; :(på spår) manovrar a; :~ ner (i bil) cambiar a un marcha/velocitate inferior; :~ om (turas om) alternar; :(i bil) cambiar de velocitate; :~ till sig (pengar) (ex)cambiar; :~ upp (i bil) cambiar a un marcha/velocitate superior växlande :cambiante, variabile, inequal, alternante; :med ~ framgång con successo cambiante, con un successo inequal; :~ molnighet nebulositate/nubilositate variabile växlare :järnv guarda-agulias; :ekon cambiator de moneta växling :(i bil) cambio/cambiamento (de velocitates); :(av pengar) (ex)cambio; :(förändring) cambio, cambiamento, alternantia, variation, vicissitude; :teat peripetia växlingsautomat :cambiator de moneta växlingskontor :officio/agentia/bureau fr byro de cambio växlingsrik :variabile, cambiante, cambiabile, mutabile, instabile, inconsistente, fluctuante; :(omväxlande) variate växt :bot planta, vegetal; :biol (tillväxt) crescentia, crescimento, crescita, developpamento, disveloppamento; :(kroppsbyggnad) statura; :med abcesso, tumor; :kort till ~en basse de statura; :de basse statura; samla ~er herborisar; :som avser ~ bot vegetabile, vegetal, vegetative, phytogene; :stanna i ~en biol non crescer plus växtanatomi :phytotomia växtatlas :atlas botanic växtbeskrivare :phytographo växtbeskrivning :phytographia växtbestämning :classification de plantas, taxonomia botanic växtcell :cellula vegetal växtdel :parte de un planta växtekologi :ecologia vegetal/de plantas, phytoecologia växtfett :grassia vegetal/vegetabile växtfiber :fibra vegetal/vegetabile växtfysiolog :phytobiologista växtfysiologi :physiologia vegetal/de plantas, phytophysiologia, phytobiologia växtfysiologisk :phytophysiologic växtfärgämne :colorante/pigmento vegetal/vegetabile växtföljd :lantbr ordine de cultivation (de un agro/un campo) växtförädling :lantbr (a)melioration genetic de vegetales, cultivation selective de plantas växtgeografi :geographia botanic, phytogeographia, geobotanica växtgift :veneno/toxico vegetal/vegetabile, phytotoxina växtgiftig :(giftig för växter) phytotoxic växtgiftighet :(giftighet som drabbar växter) phytotoxitate växthormon :fysiol hormon de crescentia växthus :estufa, conservatorio, seminario calde/calide växthuseffekt :effecto conservatorio/de estufa växtinsamlare :herborisator växtinsamling :herborisation växtkemi :phytochimia växtkemisk :phytochimic växtkraft :fortia vegetative växtkännare :botanico, botanista växtkännedom :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos botanic, botanica växtlaboratorium :phytotron växtlig :vegetal, vegetabile växtlighet :vegetation; :yppig ~ vegetation luxuriante/exuberante, exuberantia de vegetation växtliv :vegetation, flora växtlära :botanica, botanologia, biologia vegetal växtmagarin :kul margarina vegetal, oleomargarina växtmaterial :material vegetal/de plantas växtnamn :nomine de planta växtnäring :nutrimento pro plantas växtpatolog :phytopathologo, phytopathologista växtpatologi :phytopathologia växtpatologisk :phytopathologic växtplankton :biol plancton vegetal, phytoplancton växtplats :naturlig ~ bot habitat lat växtpress :pressa de plantas/de herborisator växtriket :le regno vegetal/vegetabile, le mundo del plantas, flora växtsaft :succo vegetal/vegetabile/de un planta växtsamhälle :societate vegetal/vegetabile växtsamlande :herborisation växtsamlare :herborisator växtsamling :(samling torkade växter) herbario; :(växtsamlande) herborisation växtsjukdom :maladia del plantas; :läran om ~ar phytopathologia; :specialist på ~ar phytopathologo, phytopathologista växtskydd :protection del recolta, lucta contra maladias del plantas växtslem :mucilagine; :som bildar ~ mucilaginose växtsläkte :genere vegetal/botanic/de plantas växtsociologi :sociologia de plantas, phytosociologia växtsort :sorta/typo de planta(s); :bot specie vegetal/botanic/de planta växtställe :habitat lat växtsystematik :systematica botanic växtvärk :med dolor a causa de crescentia växtvärld :mundo vegetal växtzon :zona vegetal/de vegetation växtätande :zool herbivore, phytophage växtätare :zool herbivoro, phytophago våd :(av tyg) pannello; :(av tapet) banda (de papiro mural) våda :(olyckshändelse) accidente; :(fara) periculo, risco; :av ~ per accidente, accidentalmente vådadöd :morte accidental vådaskott :tiro accidental vådeld :foco/incendio accidental vådevill :teat vaudeville fr vådvil vådlig :(farlig) periculose, riscose; :~t adv (synnerligen) multo vådlighet :periculositate våffeldagen :le die del Annunciation (de Maria) våffeljärn :forma/ferro a waflas våffelsmet :kul pasta de waflas våffla :kul wafla våg :I unda; :gå i ~or undear, undular; :göra ~en sport (om publik) facer un movimento undulose, undular; :som rör ~or undulatori II (för vägning) balancia; :Vågen astron, astrol Libra lat våga :1 (tordas) osar, riscar, aventurar, hasardar; :~ livet hasardar/riscar su vita 2 (göra vågig) undular, undear; :(om plåt) undular, corrugar vågad :(riskfylld) riscose, hasardate, hasardose; :(tvetydig) equivoc, scabrose vågarm :bracio de balancia vågbalk :bracio de balancia vågberg :cresta/crista de un unda vågbrott :resacca vågbrus :ruito/mugito/murmure de/del undas vågbrytare :rumpe-undas, frange-undas, mole vågdal :cavo de unda vågenergi :energia del undas vågform :undulation vågformig :undulate, undulatori, undulose; :~ rörelse movimento undulose, undulation våghals :homine temere/temerari, temerario våghalsig :temere, temerari våghalsighet :temeritate våghöjd :altor/altura del undas vågig :undulate, undulante, undulatori, und(ul)ose; :(om plåt) undulate, corrugate vågkam :cresta/crista de un unda vågkraft :energia del undas vågkraftverk :central electric pro/de energia del undas vågkrön :cresta/crista de un unda våglinje :linea undulate, undulation våglinjig :undulate våglängd :longor/longitude del undas vågmästare :pesator vågmästarroll :function de pesator vågning :undulation; :(av plåt) undulation, corrugation vågplan :plano horizontal vågplåt :ferro undulate/corrugate vågrik :und(ul)ose vågrät :horizontal vågrörelse :movimento undulatori/undulante/de undas, undulation vågsam :(oförvägen) audace; :(riskfylld) riscose, hasardate, hasardose vågskvalp :sono de parve undas vågskål :(platto de) balancia vågspel :joco de hasardo vågstycke :joco de hasardo vågsvall :movimento de undas, undulation; :(bränning) resacca vågtopp :cresta/crista de un unda våld :violentia, fortia; :bruka ~ usar violentia, ager con violentia; :med ~ per fortia, violentemente; :tillgripa ~ recurrer al violentia/al fortia; :utöva ~ mot facer violentia a, violentar våldföra :~ sig på violar, dishonar våldgästa :abusar le hospitalitate (de un persona); :(svagare) visitar sin invitation våldsam :violente våldsamhet :violentia våldsbrott :(crimine de) violentia våldsdåd :acto de violentia våldsgärning|våldshandling :(el. våldshandling) acto de violentia våldsman :malfactor våldsmedel :medios de fortia våldsverkare :malfactor våldta :dishonorar, violar, stuprar våldtäkt :violation, stupro våldtäktsman :violator, stuprator våle :sjö boia minor vålla :causar, occasionar, originar, provocar, producer, ingenerar; :~ problem causar/originar/provocar problemas; :~ skada causar damno(s) vållande :causation vålm|volm :(el. volm) lantbr mole/parve pila/cumulo de feno vålma|volma :(el. volma) lantbr poner/mitter (feno) in moles/in parve pilas/in cumulos vålnad :phantasma, spectro, spirito, apparition våm|vom :(el. vom) zool rumine vånda :(plåga) pena; :(ångest) agonia, angustia våndas :(plågas) haber pena; :(ha ångest) esser tormentate de angustia, agonisar våning :(lägenhet) appartamento; :(våningsplan) etage -a:3; :på andra ~en al secunde etage; :på botten~en al prime etage, al etage al nivello del strata våningsbyte :cambio/cambiamento de appartamento(s) våningshotell :hotel a appartamentos våningsnyckel :clave del appartamento våningsplan :etage -a:3 våningsstäderska :(på hotell) camerera våningssäng :lectos superponite våp :femina fatue/stupide/stulte våpig :(enfaldig) stupide, fatue, stulte; :(sjåpig) inepte våpighet :(enfaldighet) fatuitate, stupiditate, stultessa; :(sjåpighet) ineptia, ineptitude vår :I s primavera; :en flickunge på sjutton ~ar un juvena de dece-septe primaveras; :förra ~en le primavera passate; :i början av ~en al entrata del primavera; :i ~as le primavera passate; :nästa ~ le primavera futur/proxime; :på/om ~en in (le) primavera, durante primavera; :som rör ~en primaveral; :till ~en le primavera que veni II pron nostre; :självst le nostre; :din bok och ~ tu libro e le nostre; :för ~ skull pro nos; :Vår Herre Nostre Senior; :~a nostre; :självst le nostres våras :devenir primavera; :det ~ le primavera comencia, le entrata del primavera es hic; :fig le dies/jornos de festa comencia vårblomma :flor primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårbrodd :bot anthoxanto odorate vårbruk :lantbr cultivation primaveral/vernal vårbäck :rivo primaveral/vernal vård :1 (omsorg) cura, assistentia, sollicitude; :(behandling) tractamento, mantenimento; :(omsorg) sollicitude; :ge ~ curar, assister; :medicinsk ~ cura/assistentia medic/medical; :sluten ~ med cura institutional; :sociol tractamento durante forte restrictiones del libertate de movimento; :~ av patienter cura/assistentia a(l) malados; :öppen ~ med cura ambulante; :sociol tractamento durante habitation libere in le societate 2 (minnesmärke) monumento commemorative, memoria vårda :curar, assister, prender cura de; :~ en sjuk curar/assister un malado; :~ sina blommor prender cura de su plantas; :~ sitt språk dar/prender attention a su usage -ad3e linguistic/a su linguage -ad3e vårdad :curate; :~ klädsel vestimentos immaculate; :vårdat språk linguage -ad3e curate; :vårdat yttre aspecto curate vårdag :die/jorno primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårdagjämning :equinoctio primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårdanstalt :institution medico-social de curas, asylo vårdapparat :fig apparato del cura/assistentia medic/medical vårdarbete :cura, assistentia vårdare :persona qui prende cura de un persona/de un cosa; :med infirmero, hospitalero, guarda-malados vårdavdelning :med departimento hospitalari/del hospital vårdbehov :besonio de cura/de assistentia vårdbehövande :med infirme, invalide, stropiate vårdbidrag :contribution financiari al costos/expensas pro assister un handicapato in casa vårdcentral :med centro medico-social/de sanitate vårdenhet :med unitate hospitalari vårdfall :med caso medic/medical, patiente vårdhem :med casa de convalescentia vårdinrättning|vårdinstitution :(el. vårdinstitution) med institution medico-social de curas, asylo vårdintyg :med certificato/attestation medic/medical/de medico vårdkase :pharo, fanal vårdkostnad :med costos/expensas pl de hospitalisation vårdlinje :programma educational/de education specialisate a certe professiones medico-social vårdnad :cura, attention; :jur tutela, tutoria, curatela vårdnadsbidrag :contribution financiari al tutela vårdnadshavare :jur tutor, curator; :vara ~ esser tutor (de), tutorar vårdplats :med lecto de hospital/de casa de convalescentia vårdslös :neglecte, negligente vårdslösa :negliger vårdslöshet :negligentia vårdsökande :(persona) qui cerca cura/assistentia vårdtagare :malado (hospitalisate), patiente vårdtecken :signo, testimonio, marca, monstra vårdträd :alte e vetere arbore singular (a un cortil) vårdyrke :profession medico-social våreld :bot kalanchoe vårflod :fluxo primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårfrudagen :le die del Annunciation (de Maria) vårfryle :bot luzula pilose vårgrönska :verdura primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårhimmel :celo primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårkanten :på ~ al entrata del primavera vårkrage :bot doronico oriental/excelse vårkänsla :sentimento beate primaveral/a causa del primavera vårlig :de primavera vårlik :primaveral, vernal vårluft :aere primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårlök :bot gagea lutea lat vårmode :moda primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårmusseron :bot calocybe gambose vårregn :pluvia primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårrulle :kul crepe fr kräp farcite cocite in fritura vårsidan :på ~ al entrata del primavera vårsol :sol primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårstjärna :bot chionadoxa vårstädning :mundification primaveral/vernal/de primavera väderutsikter vårsådd :lantbr semination primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårta :med verruca; :full av vårtor verrucose vårtaktig :med verrucose vårtbildande :med verrucose vårtbildning :med verrucositate vårtbitare :zool (familj) tettigoniidas; :grön ~ tettigonia viridissime vårtermin :semestre primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårtformig :med verruciforme vårtgård :anat areola vårtig :med verrucose vårtkaktus :bot cacto mamillar vårtrötthet :fatiga/asthenia primaveral/vernal/de primavera vårtsvin :zool phacochero vårvete :bot tritico seminate al primavera vårvinter :fin del hiberno, ultime parte del hiberno våt :(fuktig) humide; :(inte torr) molliate; :(om färg) recentemente pingite; :(om marker) paludose/uliginose; :bli ~ om fötterna molliar se le pedes; :göra ~ humectar, humidificar, molliar, imbiber, rigar, irrorar; :vara ~ humer, esser molliate våtarv :bot stellaria medie våtdräkt :wet-suit eng wetsu:t våtmark :terreno paludose/uliginose våtpressa :(i fuktat tillstånd) repassar molliate; :(ångpressa) repassar a vapor våtrum :arkit loco ubi on usa multe aqua våtrumstapet :tapete de papiro resistente al humiditate våtservett :servietta molliate våtstark :resistente al humiditate våtutrymme :arkit loco ubi on usa multe aqua våtvarm :humide e calide våtvaror :kul bibitas, biberage -ad3e våtvärmande :~ omslag med fomento, fomentator; :behandla med ~ omslag fomentar vörda :honorar, reverer, respectar, venerar, estimar vördig :honorabile, respectabile, venerabile, estimabile, digne de estima vördighet :honorabilitate, respectabilitate, venerabilitate vördnad :consideration, respecto, respectabilitate, deferentia, reverentia; :behandla med ~ considerar; :visa någon ~ respectar/honorar/reverer un persona vördnadsbetygelse :respecto, homage -ad3e vördnadsbjudande :honorabile, respectabile, venerabile, estimabile, digne de estima vördnadsfull :respectabile, respectuose, deferente, reverente, reverentiose vördnadsvärd :honorabile, respectabile, venerabile, estimabile, digne de estima vördnadsvärdhet :honorabilitate, respectabilitate, venerabilitate vördsam :respectabile, respectuose, deferente, reverente, reverentiose vördsamhet :consideration, respecto, respectabilitate, deferentia, reverentia vört :musto de malt vörtbröd :kul pan nigre/pan de secale aromatisate con musto de malt